Don't Leave Me, Mikan
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Natsume loves Mikan but Mikan couldn't say the same. Natsume's cold treatment isn't helping her. The more they try to be together, the harder it gets. Can Fate bring Natsume and Mikan together after all that had happened to them? 1# GA --NOT REVISED YET!
1. 1 A friend I try to be

:-Story edited-: Only grammatical mistakes corrected, but story plots remain the same. No changes made in A/N either. 03/2008 (Editing probably is still in progress when you are reading now)

Summary: Natsume loved Mikan but Mikan was confused with her emotions. Natsume's cold treatment wasn't helping her. The more they tried to get together, the harder it gets. Can Fate bring Natsume and Mikan together after all that had happened to them?

--

Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura X Ruka Nogi

--

ME: I DO NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY!

NATSUME: Glad you know that, idiot…

ME: How dare you… Hn. (Swivel and walks away)

MIKAN: Sarah Patrick, come back… he di-din't meant to say that… Natsume! Apologize! (Glare at Natsume)

NATSUME: Hn…

MIKAN: Err... Enjoy the story?! Wait… there's no story yet. SARAH PATRICK!! HOW ABOUT THE STORY?!

ME: Uh-Oh… Right… I'm on it. (Starts to type)

--

My First Fan Fiction: Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

CHAPTER 1: A friend I try to be

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

It was a dark and stormy night. Mikan Sakura, a 15 years old girl was shivering under her blanket in her three star room.

BOOM!!!

The lightning stroke as the roll of thunder came after that, made her screamed and tears started to fall from her hazel eyes. She tried to sleep but she couldn't as she was so afraid of thunders and lightning. She peeked under her blanket to see the time. '2:30' the digital clock glowed red in the dark.

"Oh my god, it's so late and I can't sleep… ARGH!!!" she screamed after she saw a flash of lightning and the thunder rolled in. After a while, she fell asleep.

Next Morning---

"Ohayo gozaimasu, everyone…" she yawned. Her classmates stared at her, worried.

"What happened to you?" asked Yuu, looking concern at Mikan.

"I slept late last night… that's all," she said and gave him a smile. Something attracted her at the corner of her eye. She turned and ….

"HHOOOOOTTTTAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she cried and ran towards the girl who was staring at her blankly.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch!" she whimpered and landed at the other side of the class. She stood up and rubbed her backside. "You're so mean, Hotaru…" she said quietly and gave her a smile. She then walked towards the back of the class and greeted the two boys –ah! You know who they are!

"Ohayo Ru-ka-py-on…" she smiled while teasing him.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan," he replied and smiled back, blushing. Then, she turned to a boy behind Ruka.

"Ohayo, Natsume…" she smiled but all she got for a reply was a "Hn…", but Mikan didn't mind it. Just as she was about to sit, their teacher came in. During the class, she felt her eyes got heavier by the minute.

"Oh… I wish I had a good night sleep last night…" she yawned again. Natsume, who was sitting beside her with his face covered with his manga, was shocked to her.

'Oh yeah… it was a stormy last night…' he thought and went back to sleep. Mikan, who tried to stay awake, fell asleep on her textbook until the school ended. The last bell rang and yet she didn't wake up. Ruka poked her to wake.

"Mikan-chan, wake up,"

"Uh-Oh… I didn't eat the cookies grandpa," she said sleepily with her eyes still shut tight. Ruka sweat dropped (anime style).

"Err… It's me, Ruka. Wake up, Mikan-chan…" he poked her harder. When she heard Ruka's name, her eyes widened. She looked around; it was empty, and glanced to her watch. The school hours had ended.

"Oh no… don't tell me that I've slept through the classes…" she said quickly.

"Uh… I think you did, Mikan-chan… anyway… just so you know, tomorrow there will be a trip to the Central Town,"

"CENTRAL TOWN?!" she said loudly, clapping her hand. "I can't wait!"

"Shut up, polka-dots! You are too noisy!" said Natsume, emotionlessly as he stood up from his seat and walked away. Her face went red at once. 'He saw my panties!' she screamed in her head.

"ARGH! PERVERT!" she shrieked and threw her book at him. Unfortunately, the book burned to ashes before it could even reach him. He stopped in a halt and stood there.

"Ruka, are you coming with me or what?" he asked casually.

"Uh-oh… yeah… I'm coming, Natsume," said Ruka and leaving the enraged Mikan shouting alone in the classroom.

"Argh! Come back, Natsume! I'm not done with you!!! Argh!" she screamed and stopped at once when the door was shut. "That baka hentai!!! I'm so going to kill him one day! Darn him, Natsume!" she muttered angrily while arranging her stuff.

--

"Hotaru! Are you in?" called Mikan as she knocked on Hotaru's door.

Silence.

"Hotaru!! Hotaru!! It's me… Mikan!" said Mikan louder and knocked on the door harder.

Silence.

Mikan sighed. "Where could she be in this beautiful evening? I've baked some cookies for us to eat later…" she wondered as she hung her head and stared at the Tupperware in her hands. Just then, a note slipped out the door and Mikan took it and read out loud, "If you are here to pay, you are most welcome to go in,"

Mikan's cheeks puffed. "Hotaru! Why are you so mean! At first you left me alone in the classroom… now this?! You're mean!" she said angrily.

The door clicked open. Mikan was shocked to find that it wasn't Hotaru was at the door… but it was one of her invention who collect depts. Appeared on the doorway. Her face turned white (and her hair stood up straight, anime style!).

"Pay up!" it growled.

"Argh!" she ran as fast as lightning, (anime style!). After she ran outside, she bumped on someone and fell on the ground. The cookie Tupperware fell off her hands and –luckily, the lid didn't burst open.

"Gomen, Go-,"

"Polka-dots!" she heard a voice chuckled. She looked up and what she saw made her cheek puffed again.

"Natsume! You pervert!" she screamed. (Out of nowhere, a table seemed to appear in front of her and she started to flip the table over ---anime style, of course!)

"Tch. It's not my fault. You showed it to me everyday," he said emotionlessly and walked away with his hands on the back of his head. She sighed and picked up the container.

"Natsume," she said calmly and went to him. Natsume was surprised with her voice tone, but he didn't express it on his bored facial expression and swiveled.

"Want some cookies? I baked it myself just now… hazelnut chocolate cookies," she offered him.

"Tch, and what? Die eating these poisons… I don't think so…" he said quickly. Mikan's anger rose high until smokes started to burst out of her head.

"THERE-IS-NO-POISON-IN-MY-COOKIES!" she screamed. "So eat it," she said calmly again and smiled at him sweetly. He blushed inwardly and stared at her.

"Whatever," he snapped emotionlessly as he took a piece of cookie and ate it in one bite as it was small. 'This is delicious,' he said to himself.

"How is it?" she asked him with a smile.

"Horrible… never taste such bad cookies like this before… yuck!" he lied and he didn't realize that he had hurt her badly. Her iris shrunk. Her fringes covered her eyes. Her lips dried. She felt beaten. 'What a day!' She thought.

"Is my cookies that bad that you made such remarks like that?" she asked quietly. Natsume went pale. "I thought yo-you as my frie-friend would say it in a nicer way or something…" she added again, her voice cracked.

"Natsume… are you my friend?" she asked quietly. Natsume regretted to exaggerate the lie. His lips dried and he could feel his forehead turned cold.

"Never had been…" he said quietly.

"Wh-what? Never had been? How could you! Well, Hyuuga, I'm so sorry for thinking that we are friends," she said quickly and walked away; tears ran down her cheek. She didn't realize that she dropped her container and ran towards her room. Natsume didn't believe that he just hurt Mikan. His partner, Mikan Sakura…

--

End of chapter

--

Mikan: I don't like you anymore, Hyuuga. (Eyes roll)

Natsume: -wince to hear his second name- whatever…

Me: Err… this is only a story; guys… please don't fight…

Mikan and Natsume: Whatever… (Glare at sarahpatrick)

Me: -ignore the glare- Please send reviews!!! Fire, Ice, Pepper, Knife, or sugars… are most welcome…! Give me some ideas too if you like!

Hotaru: -Holding her baka gun- Listen what she says before…

Me: Hotaru! Don't you say such things!

Hotaru: -Pointing at sarahpatrick-

Me: -Glup!-

--


	2. 2 I hate you…

--

Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura X Ruka Nogi

--

Mikan: Remember people! She does not own GA!

Me: -sob- I wish I do…

Natsume: keep on dreaming, little girl…

Me and Mikan: -glare at Natsume- Hn…

--

Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 2: I hate you

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

Mikan ran to her room. She couldn't believe that Natsume had told her off.

"I thought we were friends…" she whimpered as she hugged her pillow and cried.

--

FLASHBACK

--

Hotaru and Mikan were walking together at the boulevard of sakura trees. The wind blew gently at their faces. 'Such a nice summer to walk with my best friend…' thought Mikan happily.

"I'm so glad that we are walking here together, Hotaru… you are my best friend…" she said with a smile on her face. Hotaru smiled back at her.

"Mikan-chan…" she said emotionlessly.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan piped up happily.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Hotaru without looking at Mikan's face.

"Yes, of course you can, Hotaru-chan… you're my best friend…" she said and hugged her. Hotaru hesitated for a moment.

"You see, I've been your friend for so long… and I know you very well, am I right?" she asked as she waited for Mikan to reply.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan… I know that…" Mikan smiled.

"You are a type of person who are so friendly and so carefree… you don't even know when there are something wrong around you… all you could see is people's good side… which is good… demo…" she paused and looked at Mikan. Mikan was puzzled.

"Hota-ru-chan…?" Mikan wondered. Hotaru took her by her hands.

"You are a type of person who can be hurt easily… once you are hurt, you wouldn't be yourself anymore… do you know it hurts me when you are unhappy? You are so vulnerable… just like a piece of glass that hung on a thin and breakable string… most of the time you wouldn't mind people hurt you because you know they are not serious… but if they do…" she hasitated again. Mikan was shocked to hear her words.

"Why are you saying this, Hotaru-chan?" she asked quietly. Hotaru let go of her hands and turned away.

"Talking to you makes me feel thirsty… let's go drink…" she said emotionlessly. Mikan stared at her bewildered.

"Don't stop there… I don't understand… finish your sentence, Hotaru-chan…" she said quickly. Hotaru looked at her and smiled.

"Just don't worry, Mikan-chan… I'm just saying that don't go and hurt yourself… promise?" smiled Hotaru. Mikan looked at her and smiled happily.

"I promise…" she said and walked with Hotaru, hand in hand.

--

END OF FLASHBACK

--

'Hotaru was right…' Mikan sobbed.

"I hate you, Hyuuga!" she screamed in her pillow and she went to sleep in her school uniform without dinner that night.

NEXT DAY---

Ray of sunlight crept into Mikan's room. The sun was rising higher by the minute. The clock on the drawer beside Mikan's bed reads 0800 and had ringed for an hour already.

"Uh-uh," Mikan whimpered groggily. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched the arms. She looked at the time and…

"Argh! I'm late!" Mikan whined. She went to the shower quickly and changed as fast as she could. After five minutes, she found herself ready to leave the room without breakfast. She was about to reach the classroom when she knocked on something hard and fell down.

"Ouch!" she cried. She opened her eyes and saw---

"Oh great!" she screamed in her head.

"Watch where you're going, strawberry panties…" said Natsume emotionlessly.

"You PER-VERT, HYUUGA!" she screamed. Natsume winced when he heard her called her second name. She was about to walk away when Natsume took her by her hand.

"Nani!?" she screamed at him.

"Don't shout! I'm not deaf, you know!" he shouted back, feeling angry suddenly. 'Why am I so angry?' He asked himself. Natsume could feel his anger rising every second... He let go off her arm and put his hand in his pockets. Mikan was panged with guilt.

"Gomen, Hyuuga…" she said quietly as she looked down at her shoes. Natsume felt his temper decreased but remain because he was addressed 'Hyuuga' by the girl. 'It sounds so weird when she calls me that…' he told himself.

"Whatever…," he replied. "Anyway, have you forgotten that we're going to the Central Town?" he asked her.

"Oh, my. I've forgotten about that totally… thanks for reminding me, Hyuuga…" she smiled at him. Natsume could feel himself goes red but it doesn't expressed on his emotionless face.

"Let's go, strawberry panties… before you make me leave the bus!" he said sharply.

"Whatever, Hyuuga…" she smiled.

BESIDE THE BUS---

"Alright, is everyone here?" asked Mr. Narumi as he looked down at his list and looked around. Hotaru raised her hand in the air.

"Narumi-sensei, Mikan-chan and Natsume are not here yet…" she said emotionlessly.

"Yeah… I didn't see him either…" agreed Ruka.

"Don't worry about that… here they come…" said Mr. Narumi as he pointed at two figures walking towards them.

"Okay, everyone, settle down…" he said once Mikan and Natsume joined the crowd. Ruka and Hotaru went to them.

"Where you've been?" asked Ruka.

"Gomen… it was all my fault, Ruka-pyon… I woke up late and bummed on Hyuuga just now… if Hyuuga didn't remind me about the trip… I would be sitting in the class alone…" laughed Mikan nervously as she scratched her un-itchy head. Ruka was shocked.

"Err… Mikan-chan… since when did you call Natsume – Hyuuga?" he asked again.

"You wouldn't want me to call you Nogi, Ruka-pyon?" sneer Mikan. Ruka blushed.

"Err… well, of course not… Mikan-chan…" he said quietly.

"Alright! Listen up. You are going with your partner… I will make sure that both of you and your partner will stay together by these…" said Mr. Narumi, holding a pair of handcuff with long chains with GA logo on it. The class groaned. Mikan held her hand up.

"Who is my partner? Hotaru are you my partner…?" she asked as she looked at the teacher with her absurdly glittering eyes. (Background: roses and glitters… anime style!) Mr. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Err… I think you've forgotten who your partner is, Mikan-chan…" he said slowly.

"Baka! I don't want to be with you… your partner is –Na-tsu-me…" retort Hotaru as she poked her at her shoulder. Mikan face went white (anime style).

"Nani?! With Hyuuga?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," she cried. (Three dark fire ball in her head, Background: dark blue with many strokes of black. Shoulder forward. Head hung. Ring shaped eyes with waterfall tears… anime style). Natsume smacked her head hard.

"Face it, little girl…" he said sharply. Deep inside, he was asking himself why he felt hurt upon Mikan's words.

--

END OF CHAPTER

--

ME: how was it? Is it interesting? Good? Horrible? Please review…

Natsume: Why don't you ask me?

ME: How was it, Natsume?

Natsume: Dreadful…. (Burn Sarah Patrick's hair)

ME: -cry- help!!!! Fire!!

Natsume: -smirk-

Mikan: You're pathetic, Natsume… -glare at Natsume and rolled her eyes-

--


	3. 3 The worst day of my life!

--

Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura X Ruka Nogi

--

Me: Thank you everyone for the review… especially

ladalada,

jazzflame,

Dooti,

midnightblue123,

chocobangbang,

Arahi Sakura

I read the reviews after I send the chapter 2… I didn't know there are those who would read my story… thanks… (Smiles)

Natsume: There she goes… emotional and stuff… yuck… (Tongue stinking out…)

Sarahpatrick sister: I agree with you, Natsume… (High five with Natsume)

Mikan: oh! Be quiet will you, Natsume… be kind…

Koko : (reading Sarah Patrick mind) enjoy the third chapter guys…

--

My First Fan Fiction: Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 3 The worst day of my life!

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

"Hyuuga! How dare you hit me!" screamed Mikan, rubbing her head. Mikan glared at him.

"My goodness… how can I tolerate this guy… I'm going to stick with him for the whole day! This is going to be the worst day of my life," she said quietly, but not quiet enough for Natsume to hear it. Natsume felt angry suddenly. 'Why am I so angry?' He asked himself. He put his hands into his pocket and tried to ignore Mikan. Mikan on the other hand, was trying her luck to ask Mr. Narumi about changing her partner. But all she got for an answer was---

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan… but the answer is no and that's final," he told her for the last time. Natsume didn't understand why he could feel so hurt and angry at Mikan. What is happening to me? He asked himself. He heard someone chuckled. He swiveled and saw Kokoyoromi.

"Are you reading my thoughts, Koko?" he asked dangerously. Koko went white. He knew he was in a serious trouble. "You better shut up and get lost right now or I'll burn you alive…" he told Koko in his mind. Koko nodded and hid behind Sumire.

"What happened to you, Kokoyorumi-kun?" asked Sumire, befuddled. Koko just gave her a short smile and stayed there.

"Please Narumi-sensei… let me be with someone else…" begged Mikan. Ruka saw Mikan, who was almost in tears, talking to Mr. Narumi. So, he decided to walk into the conversation.

"Why? Why?" begged Mikan again.

"Mikan what's wrong… we are going to be late if you continue to talk to Narumi-sensei you know…" Ruka told her.

"Oh-oh… how about I become Ruka's partner instead… can't I?" asked Mikan as she grabbed him by his arm and hugged it. This made Ruka blushed hardly.

"Mi-Mikan-ch-chan…" he stammered. He felt so happy that Mikan is actually holding his hand. My Mikan is holding my hand. Mikan is asking me to be her partner…?

"Wait a minute…" he said suddenly. "Mikan-chan, Natsume is your partner… what happened between both of you?" he asked her. Mikan let go off his hand.

"Mikan-chan, no matter what you are going to say… I would not change your partner… Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner until you leave this school no matter you like it or not… this is final Mikan-chan… I'm sorry… I can't change this for you… I don't have the power to change it… if you want… ask Jinno-sensei…" said Mr. Narumi calmly. Mikan felt depressed.

"Jinno-sensei would never give me a chance…" she mumbled. (Three fire ball on her head. Background: dark blue with black strokes. She hunch badly. Head down. Shoulder forward. Well –anime style, of course).

"Okay everyone. Gather around. Everyone be with your partner…" said Mr. Narumi loudly. Everyone walked towards their partner. Mikan dragged her feet slowly towards Natsume.

"Baka…" said Natsume once Mikan was on his side and looked away. So she hate me that much, eh? I'll give you hell, polka-dots… you'll love it! He thought. Mikan was almost in tears when Mr. Narumi chain her up with Natsume.

"Be nice with me, Hyuuga…" she cried. ( waterfall tears). Natsume smirked. Mikan saw it and she got panicked.

"Whoa… he is going to bring me to hell!" she cried loudly. (waterfall tears with many shades on her forehead). She tried to run towards Hotaru and Ruka who had been chained together but Natsume is much a stronger person, pulled her back to him. (Natsume actually dragged her). Ruka felt pity for Mikan. "Natsume, be careful of my Mikan…" he said quietly. Ruka didn't realize that Hotaru heard him. She smirked. Ahh… another great photo is coming up… she thought while holding her camera preciously…

IN THE BUS ---

"Oh! Yes! Enjoy yourself during the fair, alright?" said Mr. Narumi.

"Yessss…sensei…" replied his class. The bus started to move. Everyone felt so excited—even Mikan.

"A fair?" she said happily as she clapped her hand. "I love fun fairs…" she murmured to herself. (her eyes goes shiny and everything went rosy… even Mikan is starting to fly until---)

"Baka! Polka-dots!" shouted Natsume, pulling the chain, hard. Mikan whimpered in pain.

"Hyuuga! You hurt me!" she shouted, aiding her hand. She stared at her painful wrist. Natsume looked at her side ways and saw the sadness in her eyes, but decided to ignore it, anyway.

"I don't like to call Natsume, Hyuuga… but he forced me to call him that… damn him… Natsume Hyuuga!" she thought to herself and her cheek went puff. Not for long, she fell asleep.

Once they've reached everyone except Natsume and Mikan were still on the bus. He stood up and started to walk. Mikan who was sleeping fell down hard on her backside.

"Ouch! Baka! Why can't you wake me up?!" shouted Mikan.

"Hn…" replied Natsume and continue to walk. He didn't give her a chance to stand up right. So, she was dragged.

"HYUUGA!!!" she screamed. Natsume stopped and Mikan stood up. "I hate you, Hyuuga!" she told him through gritted teeth. Natsume felt his anger rising. He walked towards Ruka and Hotaru, dragging Mikan. Mikan whimpered in pain.

"Come let's play something…" said Ruka happily.

"No—I just wanna seat…" said Natsume and he dragged Mikan to a café and sat there. Mikan wrist already started to bruise. Mikan stared at her classmates as they enjoyed themselves. Mikan got jealous.

"Hyuuga! I want to join our classmates…" she sobbed. Natsume ignored her. Ruka and Hotaru went to them.

"Natsume, give her a break will you?" said Ruka.

"It's not my fault we got chained up… I just wanna seat here… that's all..." said Natsume at once. Mikan stared at him hard.

"Well… if that's the case… Ruka and I will enjoy the Ferris wheel then…" said Hotaru emotionlessly and walked away with Ruka. Ruka tried to tell her that he is afraid of heights but he couldn't. she might use this excuse to blackmail me… he thought. so, he walked silently with Hotaru towards the Ferris wheel. Once they were out of sight, Mikan stared back at Natsume.

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Mikan, as she puffed her cheek.

"You are an idiot and I hate you," answer Natsume coldly. He didn't look at her; instead he was staring at a little boy who was walking with his mother with a blue balloon on his right hand.

"Huh… you think I'd like you?! Truthfully, Hyuuga… I hate you too… you are pathetic…" she said sharply and folded her arms. Natsume glared at her and then he looked away. Mikan couldn't believe she could say such remarks on Natsume. He deserves it… she thought to herself. Just then, fire started to appear before Mikan's eyes and it swirl around her. At first, she was panicked. Mikan shrieked and jump about to avoid the fire to catch her. Natsume smirked in satisfaction. But then, Mikan calmed herself down and snapped her finger. The fire disappeared made Natsume looking rather disapprove.

"Oh-ho… have you forgotten that I am a three star now… I can control my alice very well…" she told him as she stared at him in disgust. Natsume clenched his teeth. He never felt so angry. He burned one of her hair-ribbon which made her hair untied and fell on her shoulders. Mr. Narumi who happened to pass by saw the incident.

"Natsume!" said Mr. Narumi loudly. "What are you doing to Mikan-chan?" he asked him, not showing is anger, instead he put a smile on his face. Natsume didn't reply.

"Whatever, sensei… I don't care… Tch," he said and dragged Mikan away with him. After they reached at the end of the street, Natsume stopped and sat on a bench in a place far from elders and children.

"Hyuuga! What are you thinking dragging me like a puppet! I want to enjoy the fair… I want to play there!" she shouted at him as she pointed to the crowd. Natsume ignore her.

"Tch," she sighed and sat at the other corner of the bench. She removed her other hair-ribbon and let her hair down. She sat there quietly and thinking furiously about if Natsume is not her partner…

"I would have enjoy all the games here… but this baka hentai… argh! So annoying!" she thought to herself. She was so busy grumbling to herself that she didn't realized that Natsume was staring at her. He was shocked to see her with her hair down.

"She look more beautiful and mature… just right for her age… what? What am I saying?" he thought to himself. Then, he smacked his forehead which made Mikan startled.

"What wrong with you? Got a mosquito on your forehead…?" said Mikan sarcastically. Whoa… since when she got so sarcastic? Natsume thought.

"Mind your business, polka-dots…" he snapped. Mikan stomach grumbled loudly. (both Mikan and Natsume sweat-dropped upon hearing the sound).

"Oh great… now I hungry… and I'm stuck here with a cold-hearted baka hentai… how good can my day be?" she said quietly. Natsume stood up.

"What's wrong with you, Hyuuga? You are acting weirdly now…" asked Mikan irritatingly.

"This cold-blooded baka hentai wants to go to the shop to buy some food…" he told her sarcastically. Ahh… he heard me, eh? She told to herself.

"So… I can go buy and eat then… I am so hungry…" she said and rubbed her stomach.

"Don't even think I want to go because you are hungry… I'm going because I am hungry…" he lied and started to walk. Mikan followed him beside him. Once they reached to the shop, Mikan bought herself a box of her favourite Howalon (I hope I got the spelling right…) and Natsume bought one too. They sat below a tree at the end of the street and began to eat. Mikan ate hers greedily.

"Oh… how I love these…" she cried (with waterfall tears). Natsume sweat-dropped. Natsume looked at her. Mikan has a little smug of howalon on her cheek. She look so cute… he thought. What am I thinking about! I hate her! He told himself and smacked his forehead again. Mikan was in her best mood, so she didn't say anything but to ignore him. After she ate the howalon, she felt so full and sleepy. She leans against the tree trunk and fell asleep at once. Natsume, who was still eating his howalon, was wondering why Mikan is neither moving nor eating anymore. So he went in front of her and what he saw made him blush madly. Mikan was sleeping. Even though she looks tired but she was pretty with some strains of her hair was on her face. He could feel his heart beating madly. He wants to hold her… he wants to kiss her… he wants to hug her… Natsume cant think straight anymore… he found himself getting closer to the sleeping beauty. Just then---

"Natsume?" blurted Mikan. Natsume held himself back. He had come back to the reality. What happened? He asked himself as he tried to think back. He hold his head as his brain is killing him with such pain. Mikan woke up as she felt someone was holding her hand.

"What were you doing, Natsume?" she asked again as she stood up straight. Natsume stared at the ground, figuring out what's wrong with him…

Mikan sighed. "Well… since you are not eating anymore… and I believe you were trying to kill me just now when I was asleep… we rather go somewhere and play some games, alright Hyuuga?" she said; not looking at him. Everything came clear all of a sudden to Natsume when he heard Mikan called him Hyuuga…

"Oh yes… we had a fight…" he told himself and he took a glance of his watch.

"I don't think so… I believe the bus is already here…" he told her. Mikan was shocked.

"Nani?! We didn't do anything… it's not fair!!!!" she whined. (ring eyes and waterfall tears—anime style). "And is all your fault!" she pointed at him and Natsume could see the anger in her eyes.

"Whatever, polka-dots…" he said emotionlessly and took Mikan by her hand. Mikan followed him walking towards the bus. She was obviously upset for not enjoying the day in the fun fair. Natsume was pang with guilt.

"I hate you, Hyuuga…" she said quietly as they jumped into the bus and sat down. She didn't even talk nor look at Natsume. Natsume wished that Mikan would call him by his first name. He could remember her smiling face and calling him by his name…Natsume…

---End of chapter---

Me: Whoa… finished at last!! I am so tired…

Mikan: Do you want me to massage your shoulder?

Me: Please do, Mikan-chan… (mikan massage sarahpatrick shoulder) so relaxing…

Hotaru : Why don't I do it, sarahpatrick?

Me: Huh? Hotaru-chan? We-well al-alright… (Hotaru took over… sarahpatrick didn't realized that Hotaru had aimed her baka gun at her… then---)

Baka gun: Baka! Baka! Baka!

Me: Aaaaaa!!!! (Thrown to the air and cannot be seen anymore)

Hotaru: It's your turn, Natsume!

Natsume: Yeah… yeah… whatever… okay… send your review now… I'll send fire, you'll send sugar, got it!

Hotaru: that's not nice, Natsume… (Pointing her baka gun to Natsume)

Natsume : (Took Mikan by her hand and pull her in front of him to cover him up) shoot her instead…

Mikan : (Cry)


	4. 4 Ruka?

--

Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura X Ruka Nogi

--

I do not own Gakuen Alice…. I wish I do…

Mikan: Sorry everyone… it seems that sarahpatrick can't speak right now as she had lost her voice…

Ruka: what happened to her?

Mikan: Hotaru's baka gun hit her on her throat… plus she ate too much chocolate…

Me: ( trying to say something…)

Koko: (reading sarahpatrick's mind) thanks for the reviews everyone… especially

-ladalada

-Natsumedestiny… I'll try to put more small description for chapter five and more…

-kemcat16

-jazzflame… thanks for that idea… I'll hope I put enough here… but I'll put more on the next chapter…

-girlonthemove210

Thanks…

Mikan: Enjoy the story!

--

Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 4 Ruka?

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

Mikan was happy as she didn't meet Natsume for the rest of the week. Even in the class, she didn't say anything to him except to greet him during in the mornings. She had been together with Ruka a lot that week too.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the air was just too sweet. Mikan can't help herself but to bake more cookies to be with Hotaru later. However, after she had baked, she can't find the container. She had searched high and low for it but she just can't remember where she kept it. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she shouted and opened the door. It was Ruka.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon," she greeted him as she invited him in.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan… I hope I didn't disturb you," he said.

"No, I'm done with what I'm doing… is just that I can't find my container to keep my cookies in…" she said and stick her tongue out cheekily as they seat on her couch.

"Cookies?" he blurted out.

"Oh, gomen ne, Ruka-pyon… I'll grab some for you…" she apologized and served him her freshly baked cookies. However, the problem now was—_Ruka does not like cookies_, especially chocolate cookies. When he and Natsume were twelve, the Ruka X Natsume fan club baked cookies for them and it turned out to be black beetles instead of chocolate chips and expired flour was used to make them.

"Sick females!" muttered Natsume when he received it. The fan club didn't realize that they used those ingredients for the cookies due to overexcited-ness. Sumire Shouda, the president and the founder of this club, tried to apologize and even tried to hug him, got burned instead by the fire caster. Ruka even had to summon his eagle to run away from the club. 'But this is different…' thought Ruka. (Well, because this is Mikan we are talking about!)

"I didn't know you baked, Mikan-chan…" he smiled and picked one. He put it in his mouth, munched it and swallowed it whole. It was delicious!

"My… goodness… this is tasty, Mikan-chan… what is it?" he asked as he take some more. Mikan smiled in satisfaction. 'Well… at least there is someone who loves eating my cookies…' she thought.

"It's Almond London cookies… One of my favorites… I'm glad you like it, Ruka-Py-On…" she gushed happily. "Uh-Oh, can I ask you why you are here?" Ruka slapped his forehead.

"Oh yes… I just want to ask you…if…ifyouwanttogooutwithme" he stuttered and gulped. Mikan stared at him blankly.

"What? I didn't catch that last bit you're saying…Gomen" Ruka felt red and took a deep breath. Mikan stared at him, befuddled. Ruka looked around the room to gather his courage. 'Is it me, or the room seems a bit brighter…' he thought. Mikan looked prettier in his eyes, which made him blushed.

"Ruka-pyon… are you alright? Do you need something to drink…? I'll make one right now…" she said quickly and went to make a glass of lemonade for him. Ruka felt stupid. 'Why can't I say it properly… -take deep breath-relax Ruka Nogi… Relax' he told himself.

"Ruka… here's your drink," said Mikan. Ruka looked at Mikan's smiling face made him blushed even more.

"Erm… Mikan-chan, are you free right now?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess. I decided to go to Hotaru's, demo… I can't find my container, so yes… I'm free…why do you ask?" asked Mikan with a smile on her face.

"I-I would like…will you…err… you want-to…" began Ruka but then he paused. "Is it alright if you spend this Sunday with me to Central Town?" asked Ruka at once and he hold his breath, waiting for reply. 'Please say yes… Please say yes… Please say yes… Please say yes… Please say yes…' muttered Ruka under his breath. Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"Well, why not? Well… Let me get change first," she said as she stood up and removed her apron and walked into the bathroom. Ruka smiled happily. 'She said yes… oh my god… she said yes…' Ruka thought happily. After a few minutes, Mikan left the bathroom wearing pink skirt with white and pink strip shirt. She let her hair down. She wore a white hair-bane instead. (Background : pink. Roses blooms as he stared at her longer. Glitters everywhere…) .Ruka gasped and blushed furiously.

"Well… how do I look?" she asked.

"You look -gulp- you look pre-pre-pretty, Mikan-chan…" he told her as he blushed furiously and tried to look away.

"Thank you, Pyon…" she smiled and blushed. They were walking at one corner of the building when Mikan almost knock on someone—again! She almost fell down but Ruka caught her to break her fall. Mikan was in an awkward position in Ruka's arm. Ruka arm was on her waist and back of her head while Mikan was clinging on him by his neck.

"Watch it—Ruka?" blurted a voice. Both Ruka and Mikan stared at the person.

"Natsume!" said Ruka at once. Both of them stood up straight. "It's not what you think—" he began.

"Whatever…" snapped Natsume. Mikan took Ruka by his arm and started to walk away.

"We are not committing any crime in front of Hyuuga, aren't we? So it doesn't really matter…He doesn't care… that bastard," she said loudly. Ruka stared at Mikan, disbelievingly. 'What have gotten to both of you?' wondered Ruka. Ruka gave a friendly smile to Natsume as they left.

AT THE CENTRAL TOWN—

Mikan and Ruka were enjoying their morning in the park. They were eating ice-cream together and laughed at their jokes. After a while, they started to play catch as Mikan took his wallet and ran away with it since he said that he hid something precious in there. They weren't aware that there is a pair of eyes was watching them.

"Mikan! Don't you dare—give it back!" said Ruka as he tried to take his wallet back.

"Oh! No… I want to see it!" said Mikan cheerfully as she puffed her cheek.

"Mikan… it is a secret…" said Ruka again. Mikan started to check into his wallet.

"Am I not allowed to check your wallet because your girlfriend picture is in here?" she sneered. Ruka eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! No Mikan…" he whimpered and he managed to take it. Alas! There was something slipped off his wallet and Mikan picked it up.

"It's me… why do you have my picture in your wallet?" asked Mikan, befuddled. Ruka went red at once.

"I-I…" he tried to explain but he paused. His fringe hid his eyes and seriousness carved on his face. Mikan thought that he was having a fit.

"Ruka! Are you okay?" she asked him, looking rather worried. He took Mikan by her waist and pulled her closer. His face was only inches away and still coming closer to hers. Mikan was shocked and she doesn't know what to do. His lips were only millimeters away from hers, and they kissed. This had made Mikan eyes widen—and also the pair of eyes that had been watching them. That person—or can I say—the stalker ran out from his hiding bush and grabbed Mikan and pushed Ruka hard on the ground.

"Ouch!" whimpered Ruka. Ruka turned to see the person who had pushed him. Mikan swiveled to see the face of the person who is holding her wrist. And it was--

"KOKO!!' whimpered Mikan and Ruka together. Ruka rubbed his back as he stood up straight whereas Mikan tried to lose Koko's grip.

"What is wrong with you, Koko? Why did you push me?" demanded Ruka, looking displeased. Koko was speechless.

"Err… sorry… you see… I saw Imai with her camera… I bet you don't want her to blackmail you with a picture—you and Sakura kissing, isn't it?" stuttered Koko. "Well… I better go… bye!" he said again and ran away as fast as he could. Ruka and Mikan stared at him as his figure disappeared.

"That was weird," said Mikan. "I don't know what got into Koko…" she said quietly.

"Yeah…" agreed Ruka. Ruka stopped at once. He stared at Mikan who was still looking at Koko's silhouette. The breeze blew gently. Mikan's hair was dancing with the breeze. She was so pretty. He took her by her hand.

"I love you, Mikan…" he said as he kissed her hand. Mikan blushed. 'What should I say?' She blushed harder.

"I don't know if I feel the same too, Ruka…" she said quietly and looked away. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry… I know you would… slowly…" he said calmly. "Let's go back to the academy, alright?" he smiled and walked back with her…

--

Koko was running away as fast as he could. He ran at the end of the park and hid between the bushes. He laid down there as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did you do it, Koko?" demanded a voice. Koko's iris shrunk. He knew who that dangerous voice belongs to. He swiveled and tried to smile at the figure.

"I said… Did you do it, Koko?" the voice repeated in much dangerous voice.

"Ye-yes… yes I did, Natsume," he stuttered. Natsume smirked.

"Good Koko," he said and walked away. Koko sighed. It was his fault that he had to do this for Natsume. He stood up and walked along with Natsume.

"Natsume… you are jealous, aren't you?" said Koko quietly and he gasped as he saw Natsume dangerous stare. Koko sweat-dropped.

"Mind your own business, Koko…" said Natsume calmly.

--

EARLIER THAT DAY (KOKO)

--

Natsume was searching for Ruka. He was wondering where he went to. When he turned to a corner, someone knocked on him and that person was about to fall when that person was caught by someone beside that person…

"Watch it—Ruka?" he blurted out. He saw Mikan was in Ruka's arm. And Mikan was hugging Ruka by his nape. Both staggered Ruka and Mikan stared at him.

"Natsume!" said Ruka at once. Both of them stood up straight. "It's not what you think—" he began.

"Whatever," snapped Natsume. Mikan took Ruka by his arm and started to walk away.

"We are not committing any crime in front of Hyuuga, aren't we? So it doesn't really matter…He doesn't care…that bastard," she said loudly. Ruka gave a friendly smile to Natsume as they left. Natsume felt hurt but he didn't show it on his face. He doesn't like it when he saw Mikan with other boys, even though the other boy was no other than his best friend. Suddenly, he heard a chuckled. 'The same annoying laugh…' he thought.

"Koko… are you reading my mind?" asked Natsume coolly. Koko, who was hiding behind the tree, revealed himself.

"Gomen… gomen… I won't tell a soul!" said Koko quickly. Koko just wished he didn't chuckle loudly.

"I don't believe you…" lied Natsume. Natsume knew that Koko would hide even his most darkest secret. If Koko would spilt it even a tiny secret… Koko knew the consequences. "I want you do me a favour, Koko…" said Natsume coolly as he approached Koko. Koko gulped.

"I know… I read your mind…" muttered Koko and he sweat-dropped.

"Do it well…" said Natsume and both of them went to the Central Town to start Koko's 'mission'.

--

END OF CHAPTER

--

Me: Yeah! I got my voice back! Anyway… (Looking at Natsume) I sense jealousy…

Natsume: really… I thought you said earlier that this is only a story…

Me: (looking offended) this is my story and you are in it… so shuttup, let me enjoy writing such emotions for you …..MUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Mikan: (sweat-dropped) Err… send some reviews guys… if you do, I'll give you a --- kiss…

Natsume: (glare at Mikan)… (Staring at everyone dangerously with flames on his palm…)

Me: happy day!

--


	5. 5 My feelings towards you…

--

Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura X Ruka Nogi

--

I do not own Gakuen Alice… (Writes slowly) I just wish I do….(cry)

Me: Arigato everyone… demo demo (thank you so much)! Your reviews really perk me up! Anyway… Mikan-chan… I believe you've made a promise to our readers… (Nudges at Mikan playfully)

Mikan: (giggles) yes… I believe I did… (Runs to all readers and kiss them on the cheek!)

Natsume: (glared at Mikan and all readers… flames starts to appear around sarahpatrick???)

Me: hey!? What's you're problem, Natsume??? BAKA!!

Natsume: You wrote all this and asked Mikan to kiss the reader… I'm gonna turn you into ashes…

Me, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka, Koko, Mr. Narumi: (sweat-dropped)

Me : if you say so… I could ask Mikan to nullify your Alice… (Grimace) oh… Mikan…. Will you do it???

Mikan : sure… (Snap finger… flame disappears… Natsume isn't happy…) I'll do anything to make this bastard annoyed and away from me… Ruka-py-on-py-on! Do the intro!

Ruka : Alright guys… thanks for the reviews… oh my… I love this chapter… you know why… because- ouch! (Fainted on the spot)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru : No spoilers, baka! Enjoy reading everyone…

--

Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 5 My feelings towards you…

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

NEXT MORNING---

Ruka was waiting for Mikan in her room.

"Okay, I'm ready… let's go, Pyon-pyon…" teased Mikan as she looked her reflection in the mirror for the last time. They went out of the room and walked to class together. In the corridor, many other students from every division started to send rumors about them.

"Eh? Is Mikan with Ruka, already?"

"Does Natsume know about this?"

"I thought Mikan is with Natsume"

"What?! Why?"

"I dunno—they always fight…"

"Nehhh… impossible… the fire-caster might just burn the nullifier…"

"I think Ruka's blushing…"

"What?! No way… serious…?"

BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

Upon hearing all these rumors, Ruka started to blush (His face was surely red like hell). He looked sideways at Mikan. 'She seemed to ignore them…' he thought and took her by her hand. Mikan startled and smiled at him. She doesn't mind walking hand-in-hand with Ruka. 'It's time for me to get myself a boyfriend…' she told herself and decided to accept Ruka's love. She hugged his arms. Ruka was surprised at her moves and smiled.

"I love you, Mikan…" he said softly into her ears. Mikan blushed.

"I love you too…" she said and hugged his arm tighter. Ruka stopped walking, which made Mikan stopped too.

"What's wrong, Pyon-pyon?" she asked him, befuddled. Ruka took her shoulder and turned her, which made her dizzy and hold her by her waist. His other arm snaked at the back of her head and pushed her head gently towards his. (Suddenly the background seems all flowery and glittery and all pinky) Everyone eyes grew big and BIGGER and jaws started to grow wide and wider as their lips were about to TOUCH!!!!!

Hotaru who was there, fished for her camera and began to take their picture every angle and every second. (Her eyes had the dollar sign on it).

"Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money…" she mumbled under her breath non-stop. Natsume who happened to pass by was shocked to see Mikan in Ruka's arm. Their lips were almost glued to each other. Natsume can't bear looking at his best friend kissing Mikan. Yes, Natsume realized that he actually had fall in love with Mikan. He had to do something quickly. It happened to be a pigeon was about to rest on the window sill beside him. He caught the bird and threw the bird as hard as he could towards both of them. The bird chirped frightfully (eyes: all big and watery in fright! Body was all wriggling and went so crazy. The bird tried to call for its master attention and phew! It did…).

Ruka, who was about to kiss Mikan, glanced at the poor bird and caught it. Mikan shrieked as she was frightened to see the bird to appear out of nowhere.

"Whoa… what happened to you, my dear pigeon?" asked Ruka lovingly to the frightened pigeon and caressed it tenderly. He didn't realize that Hotaru was busy clicking her camera non-stop.

"Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money…" mumbled Hotaru again non-stop. Everyone around her was sweat-dropping.

"Mikan-chan… gomen ne… are you alright?" he asked Mikan who was held by him by her waist.

"I guess so… demo… why is the bird here?" wondered the confused Mikan. Mikan looked around and saw Natsume was walking away. 'Did he do this?' she wondered again. Mikan turned to Ruka and wanted to tell him about it—but she smiled instead.

"Mikan-chan, let's go outside first… I need to let free the bird…" said Ruka and smiled back at her.

"Sure… let the pyon-pyon let free the tori (bird)…" she pouted and laughed. Ruka laughed too. Once the bird flew away, they held back to class again. Once the door burst open, Mikan's and Ruka's laughter echoed the classroom. Their classmates stared at the couple and shocked to see them hand-in-hand.

"Ohayo gozaimas, everyone…" said Mikan as she was still laughing at Ruka's jokes. No one answered. They were shocked to see them together.

"Ohayo Hotaruuuuu…." She said as she was about to hugged her, but she stopped.

"Can I hug you, Hotaru?" asked Mikan awkwardly. Hotaru who still had the dollar sign in her eyes, looked at Mikan.

"Yes… you can," she said quickly. "And make me more money!" she demanded. Mikan hugged her but she did not understand what Hotaru meant by 'make me more money' part. Sumire went to them.

"As the president of Ruka X Natsume fan club… may I suggest you to let go off your hand from our Ruka, Mikan," ordered Sumire. Mikan obeyed but Ruka held her hand back. Sumire was shocked of his action.

"She's my girlfriend," he smiled and kissed Mikan on her cheek. Mikan giggled. (At this point, Hotaru had taken hundreds…no, thousands of shots)

"Money… Money… Money… Money…" she mumbled greedily. Sumire eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.

"NANI?!" she screamed. "No no no… I love you too Ruka! Why don't you love me?" asked the jealous Sumire She rubbed her head against Ruka's back which made his hair on his back goes up! 'Bleahhh…' Ruka turned faced the girl.

"I don't love you, permy…" he told her and left the disappointed Sumire (she was all crying, waterfall tears. Eyes: black rings, has a lot of black strokes on her forehead. Stressful moment was clearly shown by hundreds of black fire appeared around her. Sumire cannot take the stress… therefore, she collapsed and her body went all white. And her soul leaves her body as a spirit!). Ruka walked with Mikan to his seat. He told Mikan to seat on his lap. Natsume didn't like this at all. He was uncomfortable sitting with the loving couple.

"Ohayo, Hyuuga…" murmured Mikan as she looked at him for a while and looked back at Ruka. Natsume didn't answer her.

"Oi… Natsume… what do you think about me and Mikan…?" asked Ruka and kissed Mikan on her cheek again. The whole class was still shocked staring at the couple. Natsume bit his lips.

"Tch. Whatever…" he replied and started to read his manga.

"What's wrong with you, Natsume?" asked Ruka again. He sounded more concerned. Mikan took his arm and let his arm wrapped on her waist.

"Oy… why do you ask that Hyuuga about us… he-doesn't-care," she snapped at once.

"Bu-but…" began Ruka but Mikan put her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"No buts, Pyon-pyon…" she said and walked to her seat.

"Mikan…" whispered Ruka as Mikan had left him.

"Don't worry, Pyon… sensei is going to be here any minute now…" she told him and smiled at him.

"Your seat is here, Mikan-chan…" he pointed an empty space beside him. "You will always seat here… why are you seating there since last week?" asked Ruka. Mikan smiled at him. She didn't want to answer him. Ruka knew that something had happened between her and Natsume but none of them wanted to talk to him about it.

"Natsume, are you sure you are alright with me and Mikan—being together? I don't want this to affect our friendship, Natsume…" said Ruka softly. He was concerned if Natsume didn't like it and feel uncomfortable with their relationship. He and Mikan would not be together when they were in front of him. Or worst… Natsume actually love Mikan. Ruka started to sweat. He was worried if it is true. 'Does Natsume really love Mikan but he doesn't want to tell it to me?' He wondered.

"Natsume…?" said Ruka again. He looked at him sideways. Natsume was reading his manga. Ruka knew well that he was listening to every word he said.

"Don't worry, Ruka… I'm fine…" he said and stood up.

"Where're you going, Natsume?" asked Ruka again.

"Out… I feel like skipping classes…" he said calmly and was about to walked away when Ruka stopped him.

"Wait. I want to go to…" he said as he stood up straight, but Natsume stopped him and give him a little push on his chest which made him sit again.

"No… be with polka-dots…" he said and walked away. Ruka didn't let his eyes blinked at him until Natsume closed the door before him.

"Well… that Natsume really is a mysterious guy… but I'm glad he is alright with me and my Mikan…" he told himself as he looked at the girl with the long auburn hair.

"Mikan too had changed herself… being more mature and stuff… she tied her hair into ponytails or sometimes let her hair down…" he smiled to himself and sighed in satisfaction

"Mikan-chan," called Ruka to the auburn hair girl. She swiveled and smiled sweetly to him. 'Oh… that smile just makes me feel want to melt already…' he told himself and snapped out of the trance.

"Mikan-chan… came and seat with me…" he mouthed. Mikan came to him and seat beside him, hugging his arm. She turned and found Natsume's seat is empty.

"What happened to Hyuuga, Pyon-pyon?" asked Mikan as she played with his fingers.

"Mikan-chan… why do you call Natsume, Hyuuga? What had happened to both of you?" asked Ruka as he was eager to know the truth.

"Tut tut… that is not an answer…" she pouted and stared at him cutely.

"Mikan-chan…"

"Tut tut…"

"Mikan…"

"Answer me, first"

"There's nothing wrong with Natsume. He just feels like skipping class. Now answer mine…"

"Nothing wrong between us, Pyon-pyon… I just feel like calling him that…" lied Mikan. Ruka looked at her, disapproved.

"You are a bad liar, Mikan-chan" he sweat-dropped.

"There's nothing wrong between us, Ruka…"

"Yes there is…"

"No, there-isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, Ruka… it's my choice on how I want to call him. Take you as an example. I call you pyon-pyon, yeah? So… I want to call him Hyuuga. If you ask me this one more time, Ruka, I swear I will start calling you Nogi…" she snapped and folded her arm, not looking at him. She was annoyed.

"Since when do you start getting so sarcastic and annoyed, Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka, as he stared at her disbelievingly. 'She is surely a bad liar… there ARE something happened between both of them…That's why she's like this…' he thought and sweat-dropped. Mikan didn't answer him but she looked at him and gave him a smile guiltily. Ruka smiled at her and hugged Mikan until Mr. Narumi came in.

"Pyahhh… Baka!!!" whined Natsume for the hundredth time. Every time he thought about Ruka or Mikan, he could see them all mushy and –

"Phyaaaahhhh….BAKA!" grumbled Natsume under the Sakura tree again. He was really trying his best to concentrate on his manga and this was really annoying.

"PHYAHHH….BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" he shouted and threw his manga away. Natsume buried his head between his knees. He was so angry and so frustrated.

"Does Mikan care about me anymore? It was me, anyway, who took her first kiss!" he said through gritted teeth. Yes, how could he forget? It happened right under this very Sakura tree. Even though he wasn't sure that he was in love with her five years ago, but they just did…

"…" (I can't believe that I am writing this…) Tears started to run down his cheek. He closed his eyes and saw Mikan's smiling faces… when he was alone, she was always there for him… when he was sad, she will always there to cheer him up by doing stupid stuff… when he was in pain, she was his nurse, his angel who healed his scars… when he was happy, she made his day merrier… Natsume hugged his leg. He never felt so hurt and alone…

--

"Try to get it!!!" shouted Mikan as she ran away from Ruka who was chasing after her because Mikan and Hotaru were teasing him (well, not for Hotaru of course… she was blackmailing him) with a picture of him sleeping in his bedroom with his adorable rabbit.

"This would cost me a fortune, Nogi!" said Hotaru emotionlessly as Mikan passed the envelope of pictures to her. She ran away and soon was out of sight into the swarming crowds. Ruka stopped running at once. He was tired and was trying to catch his breath. Mikan approached him and hit him softly on his back.

"It was just a little run… why are you so tired?" pouted Mikan. Ruka glared at her.

"A little -pant- a little?!-pant- we –pant- have –pant- been –pant- running –pant- for –pant- an –pant- hour –pant-" he panted and trying to catch his breath again. Mikan chuckled.

"Natsume can run for hours, you know…" she chuckled again but stopped immediately. Ruka didn't realize this as he was too tired to notice it. Mikan eyes shrunk. Her heart started to beat harder and faster. She doesn't know what was going on.

"What wrong with me?" she asked herself. Ruka heard her and swiveled.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he saw her face. She looked confused and all weird and serious at the same time.

"I don't know…" she said awkwardly. Ruka smiled.

"Maybe you will feel better if I help you with this…" he took her by her waist and kissed her.

--

end of chapter

--

Me: Natsume-kun! Are you alright? (Looking worried as she saw Natsume was crying)

Natsume: Leave me alone baka! (Runs away…)

Me: I wonder what I did to deserve that treatment…

Koko: (read Natsume mind) Baka! You had treated me very badly by writing all these stuff!

Me: Oppsss… I thought it was just a story… (sweat-dropped) gomen Natsume! Wherever you are!--- (panged with guilt)

Ruka: I love you Mikan…

Mikan : (smiles)

Hotaru : (takes picture from every angle) Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money… Money…

Everyone: (sweat-dropped)

Leenstarz : Yey! Im here! XDDDD …. But I am sad for Natsume-kun… (Cry)

Me: I hope you don't mind being here everyone… thanks for all the reviews guys! Oh! Jazzflame and Neko246! I love your idea!

Me and Neko246 and jazzflame:-whisper- -whisper- -whisper- -whisper- -giggle- -whisper- -whisper- -giggle- ;p

Ladalada: Natsume was jealous, everyone!!!

kemcat16:You owe me something, sarahpatrick!

Me: Yeah! Post it to you once I've found it!

Mr. Narumi: At last! Im here at last! Yeay!

Me: Narumi-sensei… it's your turn to do the ending part…

Mr. Narumi: (Waterfall tears) Thank you… thank you… thank you for all your reviews…

Leenstarz

Jazzflame

Neko246

Ladalada

xXangelicprincessXx

Khaos-chan

girlonthemove210

Star of Shadow

kemcat16

Please send your reviews… everything… from ideas to compliment to critiques…

ps… pls don't get angry with me if you don't like to be in the dialogues too… sorry… tell me if you hate it… gomen 100000000x

--


	6. 6 His name is…

--

Me: Thanks everyone… I know I told you that I will be updating on Monday… but what the heck anyway…

Natsume: She does not own GA! Nor read the manga! Only watch us in Animax!

Me: thanks Natsume… so you are not angry with me anymore?

Natsume: As-if… (walks away)

Me: So rude! Anyway people! I have a-news! You see… viYanGka's story… It's just a contract! Such addictive story... omg…so, I drew and colour Mikan and Natsume together… I know that I can't draw well nor color well but I did it anyway…

Yuu: yeah! If you wanna see it… it is in her homepage in her profile...

Mikan: Hey! Back to the story sarahpatrick! (pointing Hotaru's baka gun where Hotaru is charging it for 500YEN per minute)

Me: (blush) yeah! Thanks to everyone who wrote the reviews… and jazzflames… your answer awaits you in this chapter (sitting like a person doing meditation…)

Khaos-chan: I want more pigeon!

Me: I can't put any right now…

Natsumedestiny: The character is out of their original personalities… (sweat-dropped)

Me: Right… I'll try to bring them back again…

Natsumedestiny: Ruka and Mikan is too lovey dovey and mushy! I want Natsume with Mikan!

Me : err… I too have to admit that I want Natsume and Mikan together …. But not with Ruka!

Ruka: hey! What is that suppose to mean! I want to be with my Mikan!

Mikan: I don't think I would like to be with Natsume… I can't bear him!

Natsume: hey! I heard that, polka-dots…

girlonthemove210: I want Natsume be with Mikan! (Glare at sarahpatrick really x 10000 hard)

Me: (sweat-dropped) Err… that glare is really scary girlonthemove210! I could feel it pass right through my head!

Ladalada: Me too… I want Natsume be with Mikan!

Everyone stared hard at sarahpatrick. Sarahpatrick runs away.

Leenstarz : Hey… let's get back to the story shall we?

XrandomgirlX and kemcat16: yeah! Let's!

Hotaru and Ruka: Enjoy!!

--

NH X MS X RN

--

My first fan fiction: Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 6 His name is…

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

Ruka kissed Mikan… Mikan responded to his kiss. So, he deepened his kiss—but she stopped and pushed him away gently. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Her fringe covered her hazel eyes as she stared down at the floor. She had a sad expression on her face which could give an impression to others that she had never smiled in her life—which was not true. It's just that she was very upset and didn't know the reason why.

"Mikan..?" blurted Ruka. He sensed, no, he knew that something was wrong. He had a feeling that he was going to lose Mikan. His Mikan…

"Mikan, what's wrong?" he asked her nervously. He tried to hide his tears and fear from Mikan but it was too strong for him to handle it. Mikan could hear his emotions through his voice. She bit her lips.

"I-I don't know, Ruka… but I don't feel—" she stopped. She took Ruka by his arm. "We have to talk some place else…" she muttered. There were in the corridor. Luckily, it was empty as it was lunch time. She brought him to an empty classroom and let go of his arm as she walked to a corner of the class.

"Mikan-chan, can you please tell me what's wrong?" asked Ruka unsteadily. They could feel the tense in the room. The sunlight seemed to dim and the classroom got a little darker. The atmosphere was cold even though it was noon. Ruka was afraid that he was losing Mikan. He was so afraid that his lips dried.

"Mikan-chan…" he called out quietly. His bangs hid his clear blue eyes. Everything seemed to be quiet. Even the chirping of the birds can't be heard anymore.

"That kiss… that kiss doesn't feel right…" she began. Ruka eyes widened.

"It was all because of the kiss?" he asked her, feeling a little relieved. "I am sorry if you didn't enjoy your first kiss…" he said again. Mikan swiveled and looked at him into the eyes.

"That wasn't it… and it's not my first either…" she said quietly. Mikan shook her head and stared down on the floor.

"Nani?! Not your first…?" he puzzled. He looked down at his feet. He felt sad as this kiss was his first. "What do you mean 'that wasn't it', Mikan?" he asked again.

"I don't know…" she mumbled and grasped hard on her collar.

"Mikan… can I ask you…who is the guy who… kissed you?" asked Ruka, still staring down at his feet uninterestingly.

Silence.

"Do you still love him, Mikan?" he asked again and the thought of her kissing with the John Doe is really hurting him inside.

"I don't know…"

"Do you still want to be with me, Mikan?"

"I don't know…" silence came after the answer from Mikan. Ruka can't believe his ears.

"Mikan… do you want to be with that guy?" he asked and his bangs hid his eyes.

"N-no…" she said and more tears roll down her cheek.

"Do you want to be with me?" asked Ruka one last time. Ruka looked at her. She had her back at him. Her front was facing on the window where the dimmed sunlight was shining through it.

"I-I think so…" she cried. Ruka went to her and hugged her from her back.

"Don't leave me, Mikan…" he whispered into her ears and hugged her tighter. Mikan caressed his arms and tears ran down on Ruka's cheek. He was afraid to lose her. 'I don't want to lose my Mikan…'

--

FLASHBACK

--

They were ten that time and it was a white Christmas day. Everyone was happy. They danced and played and ate many sweets and the dinner was excellent. The girls dressed in a red dress with white fluff as the collar. While the boys dressed in black tux with three-quarter pants. Then, when it was time for the dance tradition, Mikan found herself without any partner to dance with.

"HOTTTTTAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" she screamed as she saw her eating crab stick and hugged her. Hotaru swore.

"I forgot my baka gun in my room, damn it!" she swore again as she helped herself again with the crab stick.

"Let's dance," pouted Mikan as she still clinging on her.

"I want to eat,"

"I want to dance,"

"No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Pretty please…"

"No"

"Why?"

"I want to eat," said Hotaru emotionlessly and walked away, leaving the disappointing Mikan behind her.

"Meany!" she pouted after her. She folded her arms. Not far away, a pair of crimson eye was staring at this girl. He thought that she looks pretty with her perm ponytail and her dress matches her white fluffy ribbon. He approached her.

"Mikan…" he called out quietly. Mikan swiveled and saw—

"Natsume?!" she choked loudly. She was totally freaked out… (Her body turned white and all. Her hair and her shoulder stood up straight. Large sweat-dropped appeared together with some black strokes at her forehead. Background: thunder strikes—anime style!)

"You don't have to shout, polka-dots!" he barked coldly.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-called me by my name," she stuttered.

"Mikan…" he said quietly and smirked. He offered her his hand.

"Will you dance with me, Mikan?" he asked coolly. Mikan who was still shocked to hear this words coming out from his mouth, accept his offer without saying another word. She placed her hand on his and they went to the dance floor. Everyone was looking at them.

"Is that Mikan-chan… with Natsume Hyuuga…?"

"No… impossible… the vivacious kuro neko… no way…"

"But it is really them!"

"Nani?!"

"I am telling you the truth… look for yourself…"

BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

Everyone was staring at the couple. Mikan surely doesn't feel comfortable with all the eyes staring at them, but she danced anyway. She kept on having eye contact with Sumire, who was giving her death glare. Mikan shivered upon this matter. (Her face turns white. Jaw dropped. Black ring eyes. Waterfall tears. And background: thunder strikes—anime style rocks!) Natsume saw them and went closer to her.

"Look at me instead…" he whispered into her ears. Mikan blushed. She obeyed him and looked at him into his eyes. While they were dancing, both Natsume and Mikan found it harder to look at each other into the eyes. They dance and dance until the music stop playing. The dance ended when they bowed at each other. Mikan smiled at him which made him blushed—but it doesn't show much on his expressionless face. He put his hands into his pocket and looked away.

"Thank you, Natsume…" she smiled sweetly.

"What for?!"

"Dancing with me…"

"Hn…"

"Thank you,"

"Whatever," he said emotionlessly. Mikan turned around and looked at the table filled with food and drinks. 'The food looked delicious…' she told herself.

"I want to get some drinks… I'm thirsty," she pouted and was about to walked away when Natsume took her by her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Let me take it for you… I'm thirsty too…" he said and went to take some drink for both of them. Mikan stared at Natsume, befuddled. When he arrived with two glasses of lemonades, he passed one to her and drank his.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" she said as she touched him on his forehead. He swatted her hand away, but actually he was covering his face from Mikan's sight—which was blushing! Mikan rubbed her hand and looked at him, annoyed.

"That hurt, you know," she grumbled.

"…"

"Meany"

"Whatever,"

"Evil"

"Strawberries,"

"Pervert,"

"Baka,"

"Monster,"

"Ugly,"

"Moron,"

"Polka-dots,"

"…"

"Trouble-maker"

"…"

"Ah! So there's nothing for you to think of a name to call me in that little brain of yours…" he smirked. Mikan stared at him, annoyed. She drank her drink and pushed the empty cup into his hand and walked away. Natsume stared at her blankly.

"What the—Oy! Polka-dots," He ran after her as he threw the cups away. He grabbed her by her hand and turned her.

"Nani?!" she said loudly and she try to loosen his grip.

"Come and walk with me outside…" he said coolly. Mikan was taken aback.

"What's wrong with you, Natsume?" she asked him again. "You are weird…"

"Just shuttup and walk with me…" he said and dragged her out. It was all white outside and their cheeks turned pink due to the cold whether. They walked towards their favorite Sakura tree. Mikan felt cold and went closer to Natsume.

"I'm cold…" she shivered. Natsume gave her warm with his Alice. Once they arrived there, they climbed up and sat on the tree. Natsume, who was using a long scarf, wrapped some around Mikan's neck and stayed close to her. Mikan blushed furiously. They were silent for a long time as they enjoy the view of the forest from the tree-top. After a long time, Mikan planned to go back to the festival. She removed the scarf from her.

"I think I should go back—"

"No…" he said at once. Mikan stared at him, looking puzzled. Suddenly, Natsume took her collar and pull her closer to him… and they kissed. Mikan was shocked. Mikan tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

"Na—" she blurted but Natsume won't let her go. He kissed her more.

"Tsu—" she blurted out again but it is no use. He just held her tighter. At last, she responded to his kiss and their kiss deepened. The cold wind blew gently on their face. They kissed for a very long time. Just then, Mikan realized that she was kissing Natsume.

"Natsume!!!" she screamed as she pushed him away. She felt dizzy and tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell are you doing, Natsume?" she asked him, panting.

"Well… that was sweet…" he said emotionlessly and wiped Mikan's strawberry lip-gloss from his lips with his thumb. Then, he jumped down the tree leaving the shocked and confused Mikan on the tree. She held her collar as her heart beat faster and all fluttery. She doesn't know why she was feeling this way… (A/N: I don't know how the real plot goes in the manga. Never read it before, so I just made up, hope its something like this… T-T)

--

END OF FLASHBACK

--

Natsume was still under the Sakura tree. He decided to return to his manga again. He found out it was a little less hard to concentrate on his manga after let lose a few tears. When Mikan face appeared on his mind for the tenth time, he snapped his manga close again. He closed his eyes and lean his head on the tree trunk.

"I really need to do some missions right now…" he told himself. Just then, his neck stiffened. He stood up at once.

"Persona…" he called out loud. A guy who wore a mask in black coat, with big and dark personality appeared before the thick bushes. Natsume put his hands into his pockets.

"Kuro neko (black cat) … I have mission for you…" said Persona, grimaced. Natsume didn't reply but followed him instead.

That night, Mikan can't sleep. Therefore, she decided to take a walk outside under the moonlight. Her head was still all messed up with emotions. She remembered the time when she got her first kiss—with Natsume… she don't know if she still love him or not… was she in love with Natsume? Or Ruka? She just can't decide.

"Natsume is always being so mean to me…" she told herself. The wind blew and she shivered. She felt cold. So she walked towards the Sakura tree and sat down. She took out a beautiful silver lighter gave by Natsume on her thirteen birthday and lit it. She admired the fire as the flame danced along with the cold night breeze. Not for long she felt asleep and the lighter fell down. The dried leaves caught fire and began to spread. Mikan was still asleep as the fire grew. At last, Mikan woke up when she smelt burning leaves and was shocked to see big fire beside her. She shrieked and ran at the back of the Sakura tree. Then, she remembered her lighter. She tried to find it and saw it among the burning bushes. Tears started to roll down her cheek. She was afraid.

"I need to take it!" she told herself and ran near the fire to take the lighter but she couldn't.

"My lighter!" she cried.

--

End of chapter

--

Me: hehehe! I just left it hanging!

Mikan: Oh! No! what is going to happen to me???

Hotaru : Baka! Don't play with fire! (Shot Mikan with her baka gun)

Ruka : Hey… you are hurting my Mikan…

Hotaru : So you want to get the baka gun instead? Well… why not…Baka! (Shot Ruka and Natsume)

Natsume : OY! Why did you do that, baka! (rubbing his head)

Hotaru : because you are an idiot!

Koko: can I do the end bit?

Me : why not?

Koko: thanks everyone for the reviews and send more reviews, opinion, critiques, ideas to sarahpatrick! She wants to make this story as long as possible! Neko246 wants that! (reading sarahpatrick's mind)

Me : Koko! You should not have said that to everyone! It is a surprise! (glare at Koko)

Koko : GOMEN! Gomen! I didn't know…

--


	7. Annoucement!

Okay everyone… I need your help…

Please tell me your choice of this story after chapter 6 because my sister hates my idea…

Tell me what do you want and choose it wisely before I start on chapter 7…

A. Mikan has a new alice (either she has steal/copy/seal alice or a new alice that you people never thought of…)

B. Mikan was saved by someone

C. Suggest any idea if you don't like both above

So… please help me… I am having writer's block… please pm or review me. Gomen. Gomen. Onegai people… help me…

DO THIS BEFORE TOMORROW NOON... MALAYSIAN TIME!

CLOSING TIME/DATE: 2.00 PM 2/7/2007

i know this is dissapointing to you but it is just a suggestion... i know what to write for chapter 7 but i just want your opinion...

thats all... thanks

NATSUME : I TOLD YOU SHE IS USELESS!!! (smirk)

ME: you are so mean!!! i hate you natsume hyuuga!!!

THIS VOTE HAS BEEN EXTANDED TILL WEDNESDAY!!!!!


	8. Error!

Sorry… there had been major typing mistake in chapter 7 that i have to delete it… I have re write this again… sorry... anyway... thanks natsumedestiny for point it out for me... i really didnt realise it...


	9. 7 Voice of the good and evil…

--

I do not own Gakuen Alice… Read, Enjoy, Review!

--

My First Fan Fiction: Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 7 Voice of the good and evil…

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

EARLIER—

In the middle of a forest, a mansion stood abandoned yet grand on the forest floor. The creepers grew everywhere, unkempt. Trees even grew in the middle of the mansion and out the roof. Many illegal meeting had been held here for the last three years. This was one of the AAO(Anti-Alice Organization) meeting places. Not far from here, two figures were strutting about towards the abandon mansion. They had to make sure that no one saw them or they would be in danger.

"I know you find this weird, kuro neko… but you and I have to work together in order to make this mission success…" said a silver hair high school student known as Yuki Sho. Natsume glared at the ice-Alice senpai of his.

"Whatever," he snapped. Yuki was staring at him (sweat drop).

"Hyuuga… I know you are mad of because I asked Mikan-chan out last month—"

"What does that idiot have to do with me?" he snapped again. Sho Yuki winced upon hearing him calling Mikan an idiot.

"Oy, baka! Don't you dare to call Mikan like that! I know that you cared for her… if you don't, you won't burn me until I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks… missing classes and all…ba-ka!" barked Yuki. He was angry.

"I hate her…"

"Really… I don't believe you…"

"Tch. Whatever…"

"What an idiot you are, Hyuuga!"

"You'd better shut up before people heard you, noisy!" hissed Natsume. Sho Yuki glared at him.

"Anyway, Mikan is with Ruka…" he continued. Yuki was shocked to hear this and stared at him sideways.

"I thought Ruka was your best friend? This doesn't bother you, eh? I find that hard to believe…" said Yuki and dunked as he saw one of the AAO bodyguards was passing by their hiding place.

"Mind your own business, Sho… we have job to do!" hissed Natsume again and they went silent. As the bodyguard passed, they sneaked behind him and Yuki hit him on the neck. The man fainted. Then they took his id card and ran towards the back door. They used the card to open the door and it opened with a soft click. Their mission was to take documents which contain the other sites of AAO meetings. If the plan failed, Natsume knew what he had to do…

They sneaked pass through the security camera and knocking down all bodyguards. They came to a room number 101 and break in as quietly as possible. Not far from where they were standing, both Natsume and Yuki saw the envelope. Yuki was about to move forward to take it but Natsume stopped him.

"Wait…" muttered Natsume. Natsume took a pair of contact lens and gave it to him.

"Look through this…" said Natsume and both of them put the lens on and saw many invincible lasers across the room.

"Whoa… where did you get this, Hyuuga?" asked Yuki at once.

"Hotaru Imai's invention. She sold them to me…" answered Natsume coolly. He was too impressed that the lens was actually working.

"Cool…" thought Natsume. Yuki walked across the room and avoid through all the lasers gracefully. Once he reached the table, he took the envelope. Yuki turned back and look at the lasers again. Yuki was sweating as he was tired and hot.

"Oh boy… this is so tiring…" he thought as he traced back his steps.

Meanwhile, the guards in the monitor room got suspicious when they can't see the other bodyguards passing in front of the security camera.

"Reo… something is not right here…" muttered one of the guards. A handsome figure approached the guard and look at the screens. He too noticed that something was wrong.

"I guess we have an uninvited guest here, gents…" he smirked.

"Three of you…" he pointed the three guards.

"Go and treat out guest…" he smirked again.

"Yes sir!" they said simultaneously and walked out quickly out the room. The three guards were all armed and opened door-after-door to find the intruder. Every corner they ran, they found an unconscious body of the guard on the floor.

"The men are all beaten… there might be more than one, sir!" one of them reported through the walkie-talkie. Reo smiled in satisfaction. He pressed on of the buttons on the board as he wanted to talk to the guards.

"I think I know where our guests must be…" he smirked evilly.

Natsume was guarding the door as he watched Yuki struggled across the room. Sweats started to roll down Yuki's face. He wanted to wipe it but a sudden move might trigger the alarm. Just then, he realized that he had to wipe off the sweats as one of the sweat almost dripped on one of the lasers. He tried to reach for his handkerchief in his pocket. Natsume who was watching him too was sweating and worried if Yuki might make a wrong move.

"Be careful, Sho…" he muttered. Yuki reached his handkerchief and was about to wipe of his sweat when the alarm triggered.

"You moved!" shouted Natsume.

"No I didn't. The enemy might have known our presence here!" Yuki shouted back. They ran towards the door. Before they could reach it, the door burst open and many guards appeared before it.

"Oh great!" gasped Yuki at once.

"Looks like we got us really a lot of companies…" hissed Natsume as he activated his Alice. Flames appeared in front of the guards so suddenly made the guards fell back. They took this opportunity to run through the guards and they did. Yuki made a thick ice barrier between them and the guards and ran side-by-side with Natsume.

"The ice won't stay long… I saw one of them had the melting Alice…" whimpered Yuki. Just as they turned to one corner, they saw a number of guards running towards them at the other end of the hallway. They turned to run the other way but even the other hallway was blocked by the guards.

"Rats! We're trap!" hissed Natsume loudly.

"We have no choice, Hyuuga!" shouted Yuki and both of them activated their Alices. Natsume's hand was lit with his fire Alice while Yuki's hand was smoked with his ice Alice. Everyone in the hallway could feel the tense in the cold air. Natsume found his crimson eyes staring at the guards and Yuki got his crystal blue eyes fixed on the guards on the other end.

"Now!" they shouted together and flames and ice was filled in the hallway; burning and freezing the hallway and the guards. At the end, the hallway that was once looked grand was now wet and blackened. They found the guards lay unconsciously on the floor. They ran over the unconscious body and ran down the hallway. They were only 100 meters away from the exit but it was blocked by a handsome figure.

"Reo…" murmured Natsume as he clutched his fist. Reo laughed evilly.

"Ne ne… what have we got here? Hyuuga and Sho… very good…" said Reo pleasantly.

"Too bad I am standing between you and the door, isn't it?" he smirked and stared at them darkly. Natsume and Yuki stood still, sweating.

"Now… LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Reo at once. His ear ring shone brightly for a moment. Natsume and Yuki fell on their knees and whimpered in pain. They are trying their best to avoid themselves from Reo's voice pheromone Alice to trance them.

"Hn… You think you are strong enough to stop yourself from me…" he chuckled.

"He is just too st-strong…" whimpered Yuki as he tried to snap himself from Reo's trance.

"Don't quit, Sho…" Natsume too was trying his best. "That voice is really killing my head!" he told himself as his head aching badly.

"Listen to my voice… listen to it…" smirked Reo again. Natsume held his head up slowly as it was hard for him to do so in this condition.

"I need to find something to stop this bastard!" he said shakily. Just then, something caught his eyes. A grand chandelier was just above where Reo is standing. He tried to use his Alice and focus hard on the rope of the chandelier. His first and second attempt to light it failed but he tried and tried again. At his last attempt, he did it and the chandelier fell straight ont Reo. Natsume and Yuki panting hard as the stress of the voice had gone away. The throbbing pain in their head had disappeared.

"Let's go…" said Yuki quietly as they ran out and stopped at the bushes. Natsume's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Destroy the building, Kuro Neko!" ordered the voice. It was Persona. Natsume flipped his phone shut and looked at the building. Out of nowhere, an injured guard thrown himself to Natsume and grabbed the envelope. The envelope melted before their eyes. The guard has the Alice to melt things and he had used it on the envelope. Natsume eyes widen as he didn't believe what he had saw. They need the envelope and now it was gone! Yuki who was also as angry as Natsume, froze the guard completely. Then, the mansion exploded to bits…

"I can't believe this… after all we had went through… the envelope just gone, just like that!" said Yuki as he snapped his finger. Natsume didn't say a word.

--

FLASHBACK

--

"I must admit that I am quiet disappointed that the envelope is destroyed before we could even see it…" said the Persona.

--

END OF FLASHBACK

--

Persona was definitely not pleased with their performance that night. He clicked his tongue.

"Are you even listening to what I am saying, Hyuuga?" asked Yuki. Natsume looked at him and glanced away.

"Tch. Whatever…" he snapped and walked away, leaving the offended senpai.

"What a brat!" muttered Yuki to himself. He walked after he was sure that Natsume was not around any more.

Natsume walked ahead of his senpai. Once he was sure that the senpai was not behind him, Natsume sat under a tree, whimpered in pain. His body was aching madly. Every time he used his Alice in a great amount, his life shortened a little. And tonight, he'd overused his Alice than usual. His sight darkened and he fainted.

Natsume was running in an endless dark hallway. He tried to find a door to escape from this darkness but he couldn't find one.

"Onii-san!!!! Onii-san!!!" shouted a voice. Natsume knew at once it was his little sister, Aoi.

"Aoi! Onii-san is here! Where are you?! AOI!!!" he screamed but her voice fades away in the darkness.

"If you want to see your sister… you have to work for the academy, Kuro neko!" said Persona voice mischievously and he laughed evilly. Natsume closed his ears with his hand but he still could hear his hysterical laughter.

"SHUT UP!!!" he screamed again.

"Argh! No!!!" shrieked a voice and he saw a light. Even though the voice was calling for help but a door appeared to let him out of this miserable darkness….so, he tried running towards it, but everything just went slow motion. Natsume tried to identify the voice. He knew he know who owns it… but he just wasn't sure who…

"My lighter!!!!" screamed that voice again. His eyes widened.

"Mikan…" he whimpered and Natsume opened his eyes. He saw smokes and fire was burning vigorously. He saw a figure among the flames.

"Mikan!" he shouted more clearly and ran towards the fire.

--

END OF CHAPTER

--

Just bare with me… thanks…

--


	10. 8 Don’t Leave me, Mikan…

--

Me : Yeah! At last the chapter 8 is here!!!!

Mikan : she does not own gakuen alice!

Yuki : But she owns me!! I'm Yuki Sho… Natsume's senpai!

Natsume : Whatever… Loser… (beads eyes, fingered 'L' and put on his forehead)

Yuki : (send some ice towards Natsume who melts them…)

Hotaru : is it me or had I had been missing in this story for so long… when will my part shall came, sarahpatrick?!

Me: omg… I just realized that… gomen gomen… you'll be in the next one all right?

Ser Leen (sarahpatrick's friend) : sarahpatrick, please repeat after me… non-stop…repeat after me…non-stop…(teaching sarahpatrick how to say the word 'non' properly because sarahpatrick kept on saying none-stop…)

Me : non-stup…

(Everyone sweat dropped)

Me: okay okay… bad joke… bad joke… (face reddens)

Ladalada : (sweat drop) So can we read now?!

Koko : Well of course! Enjoy people!

--

Natsume X Mikan X Ruka

--

My First Fan fiction: Don't Leave Me, Mikan…

Chapter 8 Don't Leave me, Mikan…

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

Mikan can't believe her eyes. A small spark from her small silver lighter caught fire on some leaves when she was asleep under this tree and spread to a huge blaze. In a minute, she was standing amongst the vigorous fire. She was standing on a wet puddle which was less than two meters in radius. Mikan knew that the water would evaporate and she, Mikan Sakura, will get burn.

"My lighter!" she gasped as she saw her lighter amongst the flames. It was not silver anymore. It was blackened already.

"This was supposed to be a nice autumn night… but it turned out this way…" she petrified. She didn't know what to do. The wind blew harder caused the fire to get closer to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HHHHEEEEELPPPPPPPPPP!" she shrieked in pain. Then, she found herself in the situation where she can't breathe properly. Her oxygen supply is decreasing… 'I'm going to die…' gasped Mikan. She started to cough non-stop

"HH-HEELLPP! –Cough- Help! –cough- -cough-" Mikan can't stop coughing this time and she can't breathe. She inhaled the smokes and it choked her. She fell on her knees and gasped for air, clutching her collar.

"H-help…" she whimpered weakly. She can't breathe. Her sight darkened. 'This is it… I'm going to die…' cried Mikan quietly and tears ran down her pale cheek. Her heart beat was decreasing. At the same time, a dark figure running towards the fire.

"MIKAN!!!" screamed a familiar voice. Mikan collapsed. She had inhaled too much smoke and had choked her too much. Her heart stopped beating. The dark figure jumped through the fire and grabbed her and jumped out the fire in a flash. Natsume had saved her but—

"Mikan! Wake up, please! Mikan…" whimpered Natsume shakily.

"Don't leave me, Mikan…" cried Natsume as he shook her. He held her closer to him and found that she was not breathing. Tears ran down his cheek.

"M-Mikan…?" he gasped as his eyes widened.

"Natsume!" shouted a voice in a distance. Natsume swiveled and saw Yuki Sho. He uses his Alice to put the fire down and walked towards Natsume.

"What are you thinking burning this forest—Mikan?!" gasped Yuki as he saw Mikan in Natsume's arm. He knelt down and found that she was not breathing.

"We need to do the—CPR thingy…we need to give a start on her heart," blurted Yuki, sweating. He was about to take Mikan from his hand but Natsume burned his sleeve instead.

"I'll do it, idiot!" hissed Natsume at once.

"Okay, alright! Don't be mean…" said the offended senpai.

"Lay her on the ground first…" continued Yuki as he looked at Mikan without blinking. Natsume obeyed. He put her gently down.

"Then… put her chin up… like this…" showed Yuki as he holds her shoulder.

"…now, kiss the bride…" mocked Yuki and he laughed. Natsume found himself blushing furiously but he gave Yuki a deathly stare.

"This is not a joke, Sho!" shouted Natsume. Yuki stopped at once.

"Alright… I won't see you…" he said as he turned his back to Natsume. Truthfully, he was jealous. Natsume quickly put his mouth on hers and blow hard. Her body responded but still no breathing. He did this many times (oh… this sucks… sorry but I don't know how this is done…) and even give a push on her chest but—nothing happen.

"Nothing…" he gasped in fear. Yuki turned his head.

"Do it again… but do this instead…" he demonstrated (sorry… I can't tell you in detail… I don't know how to do CPR). Natsume did it and Mikan coughed. She opened her eyes and coughed again and again as she gasped for air. Her eyes watered and her cheek went pink again. Natsume pushed her to sit up straight. Yuki stood up and began to walk away.

"Oy!" said Natsume loudly as he stared at his senpai.

"Thanks…" he said quietly and Yuki gave him a twisted smile and walked away. Mikan was too dizzy to notice her surroundings and her head ached a lot. She cried loudly and shakily. She was so scared. Natsume hushed her. She looked at him with her watery eyes.

"N-N-Natsu-tsume…" she cried and hugged him. Natsume was shocked but he knew that he have to comfort her. He patted her back.

"It's alright, Mikan… I'm not going to leave you…" he said quietly. Mikan hugged him tighter as her tears streamed down her cheek. She was petrified of course and with Natsume around her made her feel so safe. They remained like that for a moment before another familiar voice approached them.

"Mikan… are you all right?" asked Ruka as he and his animal friends ran towards them. They broke off. Natsume knew that Mikan would go to Ruka instead of him. 'She is Ruka's girlfriend…' he told himself.

"The animals told me that you were in troubled… I tried to come here as fast as I could…" he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"But yet… Natsume was faster…" he gave a smile at Natsume who replied him back.

"Mikan-chan…," said Ruka softly as he knelt and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are alright…" he said again. Mikan kept quiet. She was confused. She doesn't know what was going on to her and why on earth she felt better with Natsume than Ruka…. Natsume stood up and began to leave. The pain on his body came back again. He started to cough. Ruka looked up upon him.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" asked Ruka, worried. Natsume gave him a small smile and walked away. Ruka did not take his eyes of Natsume. He was afraid that Natsume would collapsed or something. He knew that Natsume was hiding something from him but Ruka doesn't know what that secret was. Natsume tried to walk in a straight line. He found that harder and harder as he walked. His cough got worst. Natsume held his collar. 'Why am I coughing like this? Why is my body ache so badly than it supposed to be?'

"I need to run away from here before—" whimpered Natsume and he collapsed. The pain has overborne him. Mikan and Ruka ran towards him. Natsume's face was all pale and sweaty.

"We need to bring him to the hospital…" said Mikan immediately.

"Yeah… so must you," chuckle Ruka.

"D-don't b-bring m-me t-there…" whimpered Natsume.

"B-but—" began Ruka as he crouched down.

"B-bring m-me t-to m-my r-room…" he whimpered again and he fainted. Ruka stared at him and stared at Mikan blankly.

"Help me, Mikan-chan…" said Ruka softly as he put Natsume's arm around his neck and lift him up. Mikan took his other arm and put it around her neck and carried him to his room.

"Boy… he is surely heavy…" pouted Mikan and smiled at Ruka who replied back. They brought him to his room and laid him carefully on the bed. Once Natsume was laid properly on his bed, they aided his wounds which he got them from the mission and then sat on the couch.

"He overused his Alice… I have never seen him like this before…" stated Ruka quietly. He was looking rather worried.

"Don't worry… he would be fine, this is Natsume we are talking about…" she smiled at him. Ruka looked at her. Then he realized that Mikan too need to be aided. He took the aid box out again and washed and cleaned her wound.

"You know, Mikan…" he said as he clean one of Mikan's wound on her shoulder.

"…You are different than the Mikan I knew long time ago…"

"Different? How?"

"Mikan I use to know was a total idiot!" he said at once which made Mikan hit hard on his head. He chuckled.

"Mikan I knew once is not as mature as now…" he said playfully as he played her hair which was now let down instead of tying into two ponytails. But then, he looked serious.

"Mikan I knew last time always know how to smile…"

"Eh? Are you saying that? Don't I always smile?" asked Mikan befuddled. Ruka ignored her.

"Mikan I knew once doesn't know how to lie…" he finished and he walked to the sink to wash his hand. Mikan doesn't understand why she felt as if someone had slapped her hard on her cheek. 'Mikan that I knew once doesn't know how to lie…' said Ruka voice in her mind, over and over again. She looked at Ruka slowly.

"What do you mean by that, Ruka?" she asked him. Ruka didn't answer her. He took a seat opposite her instead.

"Do you really love me, Mikan?" he asked her seriously. Mikan hesitated. She does not even know the answer to the question.

"You see… I believe that silence is the answer, isn't it?" he said at once.

"Ruka—I" she began but Ruka stopped her.

"I know that you love someone… but let me guess… you don't even know if you are actually in love with that person, isn't it?" asked Ruka as he looked at her straight into the eyes. Mikan eyes watered. She tried to find her words. She was lost and confused.

"Yes, I don't know…" she admitted and looked away from his eyes. She looked at Natsume instead. 'Do I love him?' She asked herself. Ruka followed her gaze. There was a complete silence in the room.

"It's Natsume, isn't it… the one who took away your first kiss," he said so suddenly that Mikan startled. Mikan looked at him but didn't answer. She could remember that moment really well as if it just happened yesterday. She blushed furiously at the thought of it.

"I know… the way he called you… the way he looks at you and how you look at him back… I know the truth, Mikan…" said Ruka calmly. Mikan was panged with guilt. She liked Ruka but not love him. However, with Natsume, even though she hated him, she found herself in love him even more. But to call him Hyuuga, it hurt her a lot. It hurt her when he never come and bullied her even for one day. It hurt when he never called her polka-dots. It hurt when she wasn't able to be there to cheer him up. 'It hurts…' Mikan covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"I am sorry, Ruka… Gomenasai, gomen, gomen…" she cried hardly. Ruka sat beside her and hugged her.

"I must admit… that you have cheated yourself in convince yourself to love me… and also I too was selfish as I also wanted you… I am sorry to make you my girlfriend… but you really had given me chances… and that is already good enough for me… arigato, Mikan-chan…" said Ruka as he kissed her forehead.

"So… we're breaking up?" asked Mikan as she looked at him. Ruka gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, Mikan-chan… I think it is time for us to break up…we can't be together anymore…we are not meant to be…" said Ruka. Deep inside, he was sad. He loved Mikan so much that he would do anything to make her happy…even if it means breaking up with her… Mikan laid her hand gently on his cheek. She knew this is hard for him. She was taken by his kindness.

"Arigato, pyon-pyon…" she said softly and kissed his cheek.

"We are still friends, right, Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka. Mikan nodded.

"Yes… we're still are and always will, pyon-pyon… itsumo (forever)…" she said and smiled at him. Ruka glanced at his watch and it showed twelve-thirty.

"Oh my… it's so late… I think we better leave…" said Ruka at once.

"I think I'll stay a little longer for a while… my feet got pins and needles…" she pouted cutely and giggled. Ruka chuckled and wished to himself that she was still his.

"Good night, Mikan-chan…"

"Good night, pyon-pyon!" she said after him and Ruka left. Mikan sighed. She was still scared after the fire incident but what worried her most was Natsume. Just then, something caught her eye. Something orange and familiar was among the plates…

"My Tupperware?! What?! How can my Tupperware be here?!" gasped Mikan almost shouting. (The lost Tupperware from chapter 1). A pillow was thrown at her made her shrieked. She looked back to know who threw it to her and saw—

"Natsume!!!" she screamed (as Mikan doesn't tie her hair anymore… so imagine Mikan hair was all straightened and stiffened, very very very upset facial expression, many vain bulged out, smokes puffed out from her ears like a tut-tut train… dark blue background and fist held up high—anime style) . She threw the pillow back to him which where he caught it gracefully. This made her angrier (steam popped out of her ears even more). Natsume smirked at her.

"You are so noisy, Polka-dot!" he grunted quietly as he was still sick and weak. Mikan flushed (ring eyes, waterfall tears, fist is still held but lowered, no more vain bulge but instead many dark strokes, a large sweat-dropped, two blue fire orbs appeared on her head—anime style!).

"Gomen… gomen… I didn't mean to wake you up, Natsume," she said (waterfall tears still).

"I'd better leave…" she said again and walked towards the door (actually she was more like gliding slowly than walking, waterfall tears, many dark fire orbs, large sweat drop, dark tone background—anime style!). Natsume whimpered loudly. Mikan stopped at once.

"Natsume…?" she called but there was no answer. She got worried and walked towards him.

Whimper…

"Natsume!" she called again, almost running towards him. Once she reached and looked at him, he was sweating and looked in pain. She held his hand.

"Natsume…" she cried softly. Natsume opened his eyes slowly, still in pain.

"Don't leave me, Mikan…" he whimpered and pulled her into his blanket. She was so shocked that she didn't realize that she was obeying him. He hugged her closely and tightly and closed his eyes. Mikan was still speechless and her eyes still widened. 'What is going on?' She asked herself. She was so confused. She tried to move away but he held her tighter and locked her legs with his.

"Oy! Polka-dots! Sleep!" he grunted at her emotionlessly with his eyes shut. She stared at him and wondered to herself how close can she get to him. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him back.

"Good night, Natsume…" she said sleepily and closed her eyes. Natsume who heard her call him Natsume again, smiled in satisfaction. His pain has just disappeared. He then realized that it wasn't his body that ached all this while… it was his heart…

--

END OF CHAPTER

--

Me : I really really hope that you guys enjoy this chappie… because I am so depreeeeeessssseeedddddd when I wrote this story…. (waterfall tears)

Shermine (sarahpatrick's sister) : Yeah… lt's your fault by the way... no one asked you to download any illegal stuff… twelve Trojan at once… AVG gone! now you have retyped your additional mathematics project all over again… hahaha…

Shireen (sarahpatrick's sister) : (stare) shush, shermine… look at her now…

Me : (crying waterfall tears) sob sob… please cheer me up both of you…( pointing at her sisters)

Sarahpatrick's sisters : ja ne… (leaving sarahpatrick alone in the darkness aura)

Mikan : This is not the end of the story, isn't it?

Hotaru : Baka! No, of course not! I'm going to be in the next! (shot Mikan with her baka gun)

Mikan : Hiiiiyaaakkkkkkk…..(thrown away into the sky by the baka gun)

Everyone sweat dropped…

Yuki : I hope Mikan's alright…

Natsume : Oh my… Have you been upgrading your baka gun?

Hotaru : Well of course I did… since I have not been here for quite a longggggggggggg timeeeeee….. (staring sharply at sarahpatrick)

Me : (glup and sweat drop) (squeeking) send some reviews and ideas… everything is alright… quickly… I have to do the ninth chappie fast before the baka gun hits me…. Eeeekkkkk!!! (Blown to the air by the baka gun and disappears into the sky and can't be seen anymore)

Ruka : Err… if sarahpatrick is not here… who will be writing the next chappie?

Everyone stared at Ruka… Ruka sweat dropped…

Ruka : No way… no no… not me… no no… no no…( shaking seriously vigorously as if the ghost is standing just right behind you!—anime style)

Hotaru : If you didn't put me into that chapter… I'll sell this…( eyes shone brightly in the black and darken background)

Ruka : (Freaked out and Cry….) No…..! sarahpatrick… come back!!! (Typing the next chapter :P)

--


	11. 9 Money, money, money!

Ruka: I have finished writing this chappie, Hotaru… what do you think about it?

Hotaru : (glance at the script) You are so much worst than that authoress! Now everyone! Find sarahpatrick quickly! (holding her baka gun)

Everyone pretend to search for sarahpatrick as they were afraid to get the upgraded baka gun.

Ladalada: Found her! Here! (points at a small old and smelly box)

Me: shush! Quiet! Hotaru will kill me! I need to hide from her!

Hotaru: You better do the story, right now!d

Me: (cry) okay! Okay! Buu huu… (types very fast as hotaru stands behind sarahpatrick with her baka gun on the guard) Finish! Chapter 9 is here!

Hotaru : give me those! Let me read it! (grabs and fights for the paper)

Arahi Sakura and Mikan: Hotaru… don't be so mean… (sweat drop)

Leenstarz: hehe.. me happy for Mikan and Natsume! hehe

Okaix : Mikan x natsume!

Kemcat16: ah!! Kawaii couples!

Natsume : oy! Shuttup will you! (blushing furiously)

Maplecat: aaaa! Look at him!

Natsumedestiny: his blushing…omg..

Natsume : you better cut that out, sarahpatrick… stop embarrassing me! stop typing!

Me: hehehe… anyway thanks to all that send reviews… really kind… and oh…PinkEverlasting.. Im so sorry… I didn't know… thanks for telling that to me…

Hotaru: okay guys! You all better read this now because im in this chapter at last!

Chapter 9 Money, money, money!

Natsume could hear the early birds had started to chirp outside. The soft ray of sunlight shone through the window and the room was bathing in sunlight beams. The cool air of the fresh morning blew gently into the room from the opened window. Natsume he tried to stretch himself to the refreshing morning with his eyes still closed. Just as he tries to lift up his hand, he could only lift his left hand but not the right… something was either sleeping on his arm or he had slept with a burden on his right arm for the whole night. So, he opened his eyes and what he saw had his eyes widen. He had his face held so close to Mikan's that their lips were almost touching. His left arm was still around her waist. Both Mikan's arms were around his too. And their legs were pinning with each other… Natsume can't believe his eyes how close they were… the thought of it made him smile. He went nearer to her and kissed her lips. Then he played her hair and twisted them around his fingers. Mikan was still asleep. He could see that she was exhausted. He closed his eyes again. He remembered what had happened last night. _The mission… the fire…_ and most importantly_… the break-up._ (_yes natsumedesstiny... your answer is _replied) Yes, he heard every single word. He was awake when it happened.

-----FLASHBACK----

(_Please read this flashback… I know you might think that I took this flashback 100 from the previous chapter…demo… I have change it into Natsume's POV_)

Natsume could hear voices but doesn't know what they are saying. He tried to open his eyes but he was too tired. His mind was racing—as if he had been filled with loads of information. After a while, then he could hear those voices and they were Ruka's and Mikan's. He eventually opened his eyes and looked around.

"I'm in my room…" he murmured as he massaged his aching head. _What happened just now…? _He thought to himself as he turned to find a comfortable position on his bed. Natsume saw that Mikan and Ruka were both sitting at the couch, talking. At first he decided to ignore them.

"They must be all mushy and lovely doobry…Tch," he snapped. But just then, he realized what they were talking about…

"Do you really love me, Mikan?" he heard Ruka asked her seriously. Mikan hesitated. The room went into silence.

"You see… I believe that silence is the answer, isn't it?" said Ruka at once.

"Ruka—I" she began but Ruka stopped her.

"I know that you love someone… but let me guess… you don't even know that you are actually in love with that person, isn't it?" asked Ruka as he looked at her straight into the eyes. Mikan eyes watered. She tried to find her words. She was lost and confused.

"What does he meant by Mikan's in love with someone else…?" wondered Natsume as he tried to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, I don't know…" he heard her said and she looked away from Ruka's eyes. Mikan looked at Natsume, who was trying his best not to move to blow his cover. Silence came rolling into the room for a long time...

"It's Natsume, isn't it… the one who took away your first kiss," he said so suddenly that Mikan startled. Mikan looked at him but didn't answer. She could remember that moment really well as if it just happened yesterday. She blushed furiously at the thought of it. Natsume who was listening was shocked to hear it. His eyes widen. _He knew…_ thought Natsume in fear.

"I know… the way he calls you… the way he looks at you and how you look at him back… I know the truth, Mikan…" said Ruka calmly. Natsume cannot believe his ears. Both he and Mikan was pang with guilt. Mikan likes Ruka but not love him. However, with Natsume, even though she hates him, she found herself in love him even more. But to call him Hyuuga, it hurts her a lot. It hurts her when he never come and bullies her even for one day. It hurts when he never call her polka-dots. It hurts when she wasn't able to be there to cheer him up. _It hurts…_ Mikan covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"I am sorry, Ruka… Gomenasai, gomen, gomen…" she cried hardly. Ruka sat beside her and hugged her. Natsume was speechless. _Mikan loves me all along…_ he told himself and it made him feel like a total idiot.

"I must admit… that you have cheated yourself in convince yourself to love me… and also I too was self-fish as I also want you… I am sorry to make you my girlfriend… but you really had given me chances… and that is already good enough for me… arigato, Mikan-chan…" said Ruka as he kissed her forehead.

"So… we're breaking up?" asked Mikan as she looked at him. Ruka gave her a sad smile. _Breaking up?!_ gasped Natsume.

"Yes, Mikan-chan… I think it is time for us to break up…we can't be together anymore…we are not meant to be…" said Ruka. Natsume smiled to himself but he felt sorry for Ruka. He knows that Ruka love her so much but Ruka has to face the real bitter truth… the only person who can be Mikan's true boyfriend is—_him…_

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Just then, his alarm rang.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! (His face turned white due to shock, eyes widen, hairs all straightened and messy, body vibrates simultaneously as the alarm clock vibrates—_anime style! XD!) _Natsume burned the alarm clock as he was annoyed (beady eyes, three vain throbbing vigorously on the side of forehead, pouted mouth—_anime style!_). He just can't believe it was already time to get up to school. He pushed Mikan carefully into position so that she wouldn't fall down the bed. He was about to crawled out of bed quietly but instead he fell flat on his face. (Face red due to pain, many throbbing vain appears, mouth pouts) he tried to stand up but his right leg was stuck. He swiveled to know why his right leg is stuck and he saw—_his right leg was held captive between both Mikan's legs_. He sweat dropped. He tried to pull his leg free but it was too tight. The more he tries, the harder it gets.

"Oy! Polka-dots! I know you are awake!" he grunted as he poked her on her cheek (beady eyes). Mikan giggled. She had been secretly watching him struggling to take his leg back.

"That is for stealing my container, baka!" she pouted and let go of his leg which made Natsume to fall down on his back. Natsume rubbed his head as his head hurts.

"Baka polka-dots! You make me fall!" he groaned. Mikan laughed. Natsume stood up and took his pillow and threw it at her. Unfortunately, Mikan who was too busy laughing didn't see it coming and it hit her on her face. She took one of the pillow and start hitting him too. At the end, they were pillow-fighting which continued even though the first school bell had rung half-an-hour ago…

MEANWHILE IN THE CLASS

"Nakamura naka-chan" called Narumi-sensei as he checked his class attendance in random order.

"Here!!" replied Naka as she waved her hands up in the air.

"Imai Hotaru-chan"

"Here" she replied emotionlessly.

"Shouda Sumire-chan"

"Here!" she said almost screaming with her cat-dog expression.

"Nendo Kaoru-kun"

"Here…" he said with a wet smile on his face. Sumire looked at him in disgust. She was known to hate him.

"Nogi Ruka-kun"

"Here"

"Hyuuga Natsume-kun"

_No answer._

"Hyuuga Natsume-kun" repeated Narumi-sensei as he looked up. He knows that Natsume would never reply him, yet he just called out his name out of annoyance. Narumi-sensei was surprised to see his seat empty as he knows that even if Natsume would skips classes, he would do it after his attendance is taken.

"Wait the minute!" gasped Narumi-sensei. His eyes traveled beside Natsume's empty seat; which is another empty seat, and then he looked around the class.

"Where is my daughter?" asked the virgin Narumi-sensei. Everyone sweat dropped. They knew that Narumi-sensei has been Mikan's foster father since Mikan came to this school five years ago.

"That's odd… why Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are not here?" asked Narumi-sensei at once. Sumire activates her cat-dog alice at once.

"That Sakura might have kidnap him for herself!" screamed Sumire at once (cat-dog face expression, standing on her chair while her another leg is on the table, fist held high, shinning eyes which say Beware!-I-will-kill-you!, many thunder strike at the background—_anime style!_) everyone sweat dropped. The class president, Tobita Yuu, approached her.

"Eh…Sumire-chan…Don't you think that you are a little bit _tinie-winie_ harsh on Mikan-chan?" asked Yuu (his right hand is held with index finger pointing upwards). Sumire looked at him then—the atmosphere suddenly changed dark and cold.

"What are you trying to say to me, Yuu…?" asked Sumire (monstrous face, eyes that shines brightly in the dark, background thunder storm—_anime style!_) Yuu freaked out and sweat dropped.

"Why don't we check upon them?" suggested Hotaru as she picked up her camera from her bag.

"What's with the camera, Hotaru-chan?" asked Narumi-sensei as he scretched his un-itchy head as he knows what the reply is going to be… Hotaru gave the teacher the most darkest and meanest twisted smile ever seen in history… (An electric wave appeared at the dark background and her eyes glows in the dark… the background is filled with the word 'money money money'…). Everyone in the class including Narumi-sensei himself freaked out (faces all white, hairs all spiked up, back hairs all stands up and loads of sweat drop—_anime style!_)

BACK TO NATSUME'S ROOM

"Just look at the mess in my room…" groaned Natsume as he stares at the condition of his room. The floor is filled with the stuffing of the pillows, and so are they. Mikan who is still in her pink pyjamas bit her lips. Her eyes travelled around the room and then she looked at the clock.

"Oh my goodness… we're late!" she shrieked. She ran across the room immediately. Natsume ran after her.

"Mikan!" he called her but she didn't hear him and reached the door. She opened it and ran out the room. Natsume who was faster than her, took her by her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"No need, polka-dots!" he told her.

"It's alright if we're late or escape school today…" he said emotionlessly. Mikan hesitated but then—

-----FLASHBACK-----

"No need, polka-dots!" he told her.

-----END OF FLASHBACK------

Mikan exploded like a super volcano eruption.

"BAKA HENTAI!!!!" she screamed and hit him continuously at his chest. Natsume smirked and took her hands.

"Do you know your punches are so weak…" he sneered. Mikan got angrier and wanted to hit him more but she was stunned by his moves. Natsume cupped her chin and brought her nearer to him. Her eyes widen. Her face was getting closer to his. _15cm… 7cm… 1 inch… 1cm…_ their lips were only millimeters away… Mikan blushed furiously and closed her eyes and she too move closer to him…

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Natsume and Mikan startled. They looked around to see the distracter… Natsume was furious for that sound had disturbed their moments…

"Gonna burn that thing to bits…" he thought evilly… and what they saw made them sweat dropped. Hotaru was taking pictures of them in pyjamas with some of pillow stuffing's was still stuck on their hair and in this very awkward position, at every angle.

"Money Money Money Money Money Money Money" she muttered non-stop as she clicked her camera continuously at every angle and every corner. Her eyes were glimmered with the '$' symbol….

"SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an angry Sumire running towards them (her eyes shines brightly and she was carrying a big tree with her). She wanted to kill Mikan for taking _her _Natsume. Everyone sweat dropped.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Mikan as she tried to run away but Natsume didn't let her go. Instead, a fire ball appeared and circled around Sumire. Sumire shrieked in fear and let go of the tree she was holding. The class dodged away from the tree as the tree was falling towards them.

"What the…" muttered Natsume as he saw his classmates.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" asked Natsume emotionlessly.

"We're checking on both of you, of course…" said Narumi-sensei with a smile on his face. "You and Mikan-chan didn't come to class… we got worried," he continued. Natsume glared at him and roll his eyes.

"Tch. Whatever…" he said, annoyed and folded his arms. Narumi-sensei approached him.

"Why don't you go and hit the shower and come to class… we are going to have a special meeting for next month's special event…" he said as he pat his head. Natsume slapped his hand. Narumi-sensei just smiled at him and watched him walked back into his room. He turned to Mikan.

"You too, Mikan-chan…" he said. Mikan ran towards her room. She was avoiding Sumire's hard stare. Once she reached her room, she closed the door behind her and ran to the bathroom. She turned the tap on and filled the bathtub with warm water. She took of her clothes and went in once it was full. She sat and hugged her legs. She flashback the moment that had happened just now between her and Natsume…

"Natsume…" she said softly as she remembered when they were almost kiss. It made her blushed furiously. Meanwhile, in Natsume's bathroom, Natsume was taking a hot shower. He smiled to himself as he remembered the moment that had happened just now between him and Mikan…

"Mikan…" he said softly and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes as he cherished this memory. He never felt so happy. _Mikan is mine…_ he told himself.

-----END OF CHAPTER----

Me : SORRY! I KNOW, I know… the end bit is a bit OOC… but you have to blame it to the Manga Fruit Basket! I was reading it when I was writing this chapter and the story is still effecting me like hell… even this chappie felt like fruit basket between kyo/yuki with tohru… omg… help… I need to be in Gakuen Alice mood! Not furuba… lTTl


	12. 10 The special event

I do not own Gakuen Alice! To readers… the sentences in the bracket shows what type of reaction or action that happen which I choose not to describe it properly as I want to make this story full of imaginations…of _anime styles…._ Since I can't draw well, so my imaginations can only be drawn on this piece of –err… _internet webpage_?! (Sweat-drop)…Sorry… I fail to inform this earlier… Thanks for all the reviews!!! anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 10 The special event

Natsume arrived earlier than Mikan to the classroom. When he entered to the classroom, all eyes were fixed on him.

"I thought Mikan-chan is with Ruka?"

"Why is Natsume with Mikan?"

"Does Natsume even know that Mikan is Ruka's girlfriend?"

(BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!)

Natsume ignored them and went to his seat. Ruka stood up at once. He was about to tell the class the truth about his relationship with Mikan but Natsume stopped him.

"Its okay, Ruka… just ignore them…" he said emotionlessly. Ruka looked down upon him.

"Natsume… A-are you now with Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka as he sat down. Natsume looked at him and looked out at the window again.

"You know, Mikan-chan and I—" began Ruka but Natsume cut him.

"—broke up last night… yeah I know, Ruka…" he sighed. Ruka stared at him. He doesn't know whether he should be happy or not for his best friend being with Mikan. He still love her but—_he wants her to be happy too…_it was Ruka turns to sigh. He stared blankly under the desk. There's a pretty blue beetle was crawling under his table. He used his alice to summon the bug but it didn't come. It made Ruka confused and he use his alice again. Then, Natsume turned to look at him.

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, Ruka…" he said emotionlessly. Truthfully, he was scared that he might lose Ruka.

"No… don't worry… I'm fine…" smiled Ruka as he let the bug slipped off his mind.

"Don't lie, Ruka…" snapped Natsume at once. The fake smile on Ruka's face disappeared. He sighed again.

"Well… it's true that I'm hurt inside… I had to admit that I still love Mikan… demo… we are just not meant for each other… she loves you, not me… I can't do anything to make her love me, can I? Natsume, I'm okay with you and Mikan… I'll be alright if she is happy… just promise me something, Natsume…" Natsume looked at him.

"Don't hurt her, will you? And –and protect her too!" said Ruka at once. His face was serious. Natsume couldn't believe his ears.

"Tch. What do you mean by that? You know I'll never—"

"Just promise me, Natsume!" he said loudly. Natsume looked at him and he swallowed his saliva.

"Hmm…" nodded Natsume and looked out the window again. The shine that was shinning brightly looks dull to his eyes. What these boys didn't realize is that they had been bugged. There's a third party who was listening closely to their conversation. Every word was recorded by Hotaru's new invention, the spy insect.

**-----**BEGINNING OF Hotaru'S Chat Inventions**-----**

"Invention number 907 The spy insect.

This is the latest invention whereby you can spy on other's conversation without them realizing it. This is highly sufficient for those who wants to know their enemies darkest secrets or as a spy gadgets when one is on a mission. This gadget comes in different insects like beetles, cockroaches, mosquitoes, lice, ants, spiders and even butterflies. They also come in different colours. Cost of gadget: 10 000 yen"

-----END OF HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTIONS-----

Hotaru was listening to them from her seat as she was concern about Ruka. She had known earlier that her idiotic best friend, Mikan doesn't love him and now he is hurt. Hotaru was just concern if Ruka might do something stupid. Now she knows that he is still in love with Mikan and willingly to give up Mikan for Natsume. For that, she too had secretly agreed to protect Mikan as she felt pity for Ruka for the first time in her life.

Just then—

"Ohayo, minna!!!!" shrieked a voice as the door burst opened. A pretty girl with her long auburn hair lay loose on her shoulder came bursting into the classroom. Most of her classmates came running towards her.

"Oh my god, Mikan-chan… are you with Natsu?"

"What happen with you and Ruka?"

"Are you dating both of them?"

"Are you a playgirl?"

(BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!)

Mikan was shocked to see the class was attacking her with questions and critiques.

"SAKURA!!!" screamed Sumire as she came storming towards her (monstrous face, sharp glaring eyes which glows in the dark background, many vain throbbing on her forehead, walking like the monster from jack-and-the-bean-stalk… _fee fi fo fum!_). Mikan's face turned white at once (jaw drop, eyes shrinks, hair straight up and stiffen, many large seat drop). Sumire took her by her collar and start shaking Mikan as if she's a puppet. (Mikan eyes twirled, many dark blue strokes appeared –indicate that she is going to puke anytime—_anime style_). A baka gun was shot towards Sumire.

"Hhhhhhaaayyyyyyyyyakkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!" screamed Sumire as she thrown across the classroom. Hotaru blew the smoke away from her upgraded baka gun.

"The only person who can torture her is—_me…_" said Hotaru emotionlessly and went back to her seat. Mikan eyes watered. She was touched by her best friend's words.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" she came running as hugged her (slow motion with flowery and shiny backgrounds—_anime style_).

"Baka! That is no compliment!" said Hotaru emotionlessly (few throbbing vain and many small sweat drops appeared) but she just let Mikan to continue hugging her. It has been a while since Mikan come to class and hugged her during the mornings. _And it's all Ruka's fault!_ She thought to herself. Every time Mikan wanted to hug her, Ruka will drag her away because he doesn't want her to get hit by the baka gun. When she heard that, she felt deeply hurt by his words but she didn't express it on her emotionless face. Truthfully, she didn't mind when Mikan hugged her because Mikan's warmth had always made her day. So, yes, this whole week was a miserable one for it was really awkward for her not to get a hug nor get to shot her baka gun to Mikan anymore.

"Hotaru…" said Mikan softly as she still hugged her. Hotaru got worried at the sudden change of her voice but it didn't show on her emotionless face expression.

"Hmm, Mikan-chan…?" replied Hotaru blankly.

"I-I just broke up with Ruka last night…" sighed Mikan as she let go of her best friend and sat beside her.

"Hmm…"

"A-and maybe now I'll choose to be with Natsume…"

"Hmm…"

"What do you think about this, Hotaru-chan? Should I be with Ruka-pyon or Natsume-kun" she asked as she looked sideways at Hotaru. There was silence for a while.

"Do you know that you actually didn't love Ruka all this while?" asked Hotaru, breaking the silence.

"Hmm… yes…"

"So there you go… you have the answer!" snapped Hotaru blankly and refill her baka gun and point it to her (beady eyes).

"You are seating on my seat for free, Mikan-chan! And I don't allow it!" said Hotaru emotionlessly. Mikan sweat drop.

"Hotaru, you are so mean!" she said at once and smiled at her before she walked at the back of the class. Hotaru smiled to herself as she felt her life is going back to normal again.

"Ohayo, pyon-pyon, ohayo, Natsume-kun!" she greeted them with a smile.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" replied Ruka at once.

"Hnn…" replied Natsume as usual. Mikan smiled. She wanted to seat at her normal seat which is beside Natsume but suddenly she felt like seating in front. As she was about to walk towards the empty seat, Natsume called her back.

"Oy! Polka-dots! Sit here!" he said loudly and of course—_emotionlessly._ Everyone in the class was staring at the couple but the couple didn't realize it. Mikan pouted.

"But I feel like sitting front here…" she said.

"Tch. That's not your place, Polka-dots,"

"I have two seats if you had forgotten…"

"But your real seat is here! Now seat here…"

"I don't want to…"

"You must…"

"I don't …"

"Polka-dots!"

"Hentai!"

"Baka!"

"Moron!"

"Little girl"

"…" Mikan had lost her words. She doesn't know what else to say to him.

"Cherries," chuckled Natsume softly.

"H-H-HEENTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" exploded Mikan as she thought that Natsume had seen her underwear (super volcano eruption background and fist held high, many throbbing vain appeared, mouth pouted, red face—_anime style!_). She just couldn't believe that he could be this pervert! Someone held her back and pat her head.

"Ne ne Mikan-chan… don't be angry… seat wherever you like," said Narumi-sensei softly. Mikan stared at him blankly and smiled.

"Okay, Narumi-sensei!" she smiled and sat beside Natsume. Narumi-sensei sweat drop. _I thought that she want to seat here… but she decided to seat beside Natsume at last…_he told himself.

"Anyway, children," he said cheerfully and shake his hair gracefully as he use little of his love pheromone alice on them. The class blushed except for Mikan who has the nullification alice. Once he stood in front of the class, everyone sweat drop.

"Um… Narumi-sensei? Why are you wearing a cloak?" asked Yuu, the class president. The teacher smirked.

"Well… because as I have told you earlier… we are going to have a special meeting for the special event next month!" he said animatedly. He was expecting for the class to feel excited about it but instead, they were staring at him blankly (loads of black strokes on everyone's head). Since the class didn't give him any response, he took of his clock (flowery and glittery background and pigeons from nowhere seems to fly doing some stuns…-Natsume eyes shrink evilly on the sight of the pigeon-) revealing the clothes under it. He was wearing a pink woman's tight blouse with many matching white woman's trousers—and not to forget… matching high heels. Narumi-sensei looks exactly like a pretty woman. He shake his hair again as he use his love pheromone on the children. The class blushed furiously. Anna found herself screaming for the teacher. The boys were sitting uncomfortably on their seats while the girls admire the prettiness of the teacher. Mikan looked at her classmates, befuddled.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she asked Natsume who was hiding his face under his manga. He too was blushing furiously. _Dammit…_he cursed the teacher.

"Mikan… use your alice on me, now…" demanded Natsume with the manga still hiding his face.

"Why?" asked Mikan awkwardly.

"Just do it!" he said loudly and Mikan activated her alice. Natsume took the manga off his face and set the teacher's sleeve on fire. The teacher was shocked but he put the fire off instantly.

"That is so not nice of you to do that to me, Natsume-kun," whined Narumi-sensei (waterfall tears).

"Tch. Whatever…" snapped Natsume.

"Okay! Now for that special event!" said Narumi-sensei cheerfully as if the incident just now had never happen. _What a weird teacher…_thought Natsume.

"What special event are you talking about, sensei?" asked Yuu. Koko clapped his hands as he looked happily at the teacher. He had read the teacher's mind.

"Yes, Koko-kun…it seems that we had been so busy with the event of our daily life until we had forgotten about this very special event!" said Narumi-sensei as he too clap his hand.

"What is that special event?" asked Sumire eagerly.

"Well… tell me… what month is it next month?" asked Narumi-sensei animatedly.

"Err… December…so?"

"Ah… so tell me what is the special event in the month of December!"

"Oh! I know! Christmas!!!" shrieked Mikan happily as she stood up. Natsume found himself blushing furious upon hearing it.

-----END OF CHAPTER----

Me: I just remembered something very important! I forgot to add HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTION for chapter 7 voice of good and evil … the part when Natsume took the contact lens and gave it to Yuki Sho… (cry…) but … what's done is done…


	13. 11 The starting of a busy day!

-----Editor's note----

Me: Chappie 11 is here… woohoo… took me two days to think how the story should be like! Gomen I have to write that editor's note thingy… I was afraid my account would get stuck with the updating of chapters _**again**_…

Tsubasa: After 10 chapter… now you put me in?! how kind of you, sarahpatrick… (looking disapproved)

Misaki : You better put us in a very good plot before I will kill you myself!

Me: (cry) why does everyone have to treat me badly?

Natsume : Because you are an idiot!

Mikan : ohho! Looks who's talking!

Natsume: What do you mean by that, polka-dots!

Mikan: Pervert! Don't you realized that you are an idiot!

Hotaru : (shot Mikan and Natsume with the baka gun) so noisy!

Me: Thanks for all your reviews! Very supportive! I'll try harder to update everyday…

Khoas-chan: Ehem—_pigeon_, sarahpatrick! _Pigeons_! (pokes sarahpatrick at her head really hard)

Me: (cry loudly)

Koko: Enjoy!

----- End of Editor's note----

Chapter 11 The starting of a busy day!

"Yes, Mikan-chan… the special event is going to be the Christmas but we are going to make Christmas more attractive and more fun… usually Christmas Day is the only time where we would celebrate and have fun for the whole night only… so the other teachers and I… (Everyone sweat-drop as they doubt that the all the teacher had agreed to this decision—thinking of Jinno-sensei…)… have come to a conclusion where we will have a festival just for Christmas… We call this festival The Christmas Festival, where it begins three days before Christmas and ends at midnight on the Christmas day itself… this is a special event because this time, instead of every ability classes have to do their presentations… it will be you and your classmates will do presentations…" explained Narumi-sensei.

"So that means… instead of us are doing things based only with our ability… and with other's abilities… we could do something more fun and enjoyable!" said Mikan and shrieked happily.

"Err… yeah… that is what I've said, Mikan-chan…" said Narumi-sensei as he sweat-drop. He looked at Mikan who was jumping happily which made him smiled. She chatted animatedly with Anna and others as they too were excited to hear the news.

"Oy! Cherries! You better sit down and keep your mouth shut!" snapped Natsume. He was annoyed to see Mikan act like a 10-year-old girl.

"Have you forgotten that you are 15 already?" mocked Natsume; didn't look at her as he slipped his hands into his pocket. Mikan pouted as she was displeased with Natsume.

"I'll do whatever I like to do…" she said softly and fold her arms. Anna stared at Natsume and Mikan, together with Koko, Yuu, and Nonoko. They giggled quietly.

"My oh my… they do suit each other, don't you think?" asked Anna with a smile.

"How could I think of Mikan be with Ruka at first… thinking that if Mikan be with Natsume would be such a waste, how wrong can I be?" said Nonoko and they giggle again.

"Okay children! Now, listen to me… I am going to divide you into groups… each group has their own work to do…" said Narumi-sensei as he waved his hand.

"Narumi-sensei, I don't want to have Natsume in my group!" said Mikan loudly.

"I don't want her to my in my group either!" said Natsume.

"He is a pervert!"

"She's an idiotic little girl!"

"He is a moron!"

"She has no taste in underwear!"

"Gah! Baka hentai!" shrieked Mikan and hit him. Natsume, who will always faster than her, dodged her attack.

"Okay, okay you two… don't flirt in class… it's inappropriate…" said Narumi-sensei playfully. Natsume and Mikan chuckled. Their classmates' sweat-drop.

"We-are-not-flirting…" said Mikan as they both looked away from each other and fold their arms. Narumi-sensei giggled quietly.

"Whatever you said…" giggled Narumi-sensei as he tried to hold his laughter from bursting out.

"S-A-K-U-R-A…" said Sumire dangerously as she gave a deathly stare (eyes shines in the dark and lightning strikes background, Sumire is getting larger every second at the background and Mikan is shrinking…Mikan eyes are shaped of dark rings and crying waterfall tears—_anime style!_). Mikan shivered and looked away.

"As I said earlier… I am going to divide you into groups… uh-oh… I forgot… first of all… what we should do for the event?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Can we do some games?" asked Yuu. The class murmured in agreement.

"All right then… but what type of games do you want to do?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"Let's make some drama… I'll be the princess and Natsume becomes the prince!!!" shrieked Sumire happily (dreamy face, background fill with flowers and glitters… at top right corner, picture of Sumire in princess's clothes and Natsume in Prince's clothes and they were almost kissing…—_anime style!_). Sumire drooled at the thought of it. Hotaru gave her two blasts from her baka gun which sends her flying across the room.

"No guys would want to be with you, Permy…" she said emotionlessly. The class suddenly shades in dark strokes.

"Hotaru is getting more aggressive each day…" whispered Anna in fear.

"Maybe its puberty…" agreed Nonoko.

"I suggest maze games… it would be more fun…" said Hotaru as she put her hand up in the air.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan… we would agreed on that… anyone disagree with her idea?" asked Narumi-sensei at once, ignoring the class who was shaken with fear. Everyone scared to suggest any more ideas as they were afraid to get the baka gun. They imagined Hotaru with her baka gun (Hotaru was standing with her baka gun… camera view is from down looking up at her… eyes shines brightly… black stormy background… evil twisted smile on her face…—_anime style!_).

"Good! Then we have maze games…" clapped Narumi-sensei.

"Now all we need is to make sure that the games we are going to play is suitable for the season! Any ideas on the games?" he asked again. Hotaru held her hand up again.

"I would like to in charge with that… me and those who are in the same group as I am… can you tell me who are they?" said Hotaru emotionlessly. Everyone got really scared this time. Everyone including Ruka himself were praying under their breathe for they are not in her group. _She's definitely black mail me… She's definitely black mail me…_muttered Ruka as he shivered. Even Narumi-sensei himself chooses to obey Hotaru because he had learned that the baka gun is the only thing that they would not like to mess with…

"Err… Hotaru… Hotaru…" murmured Narumi-sensei as he checked her name in the list.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan's group is… Mikan-chan… (Mikan giggled in happiness…), Natsume-kun… (Natsume sweat-dropped. Mikan grumbled. This time, Ruka prayed so hard and loud that his prayer can be heard by those sitting near him and they too sweat-dropped…) … and Ruka Nogi!" said Narumi-sensei happily.

"I'm doooommmmmmm….!" Whimpered Ruka and he fainted (eyes twirl with waterfall tears; soul left the body—_anime style!_).

"Eh? Ruka-kun… what's wrong with you? Ruka?" said Narumi-sensei as he shakes Ruka. His classmates know why he had fainted and pitied him. At one corner, Hotaru smirked in satisfaction…

-----NEXT DAY-----

Mikan was sitting down in the side of the field where the class has to meet to decide how the game is brought out. Yesterday, they had agreed to use one of the school's largest fields and their class teacher had booked it especially for them. She was half and hour early. She sat down and waited for them as she enjoys the breeze of the cool morning air.

"Eh? Mikan-chan?" said a voice. Mikan swiveled and saw a figure that she admires since she was 10.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" said Mikan happily. A handsome but messy personality guy appeared behind the bushes and sat beside Mikan.

"Mikan-chan… why are you here? Its school hours… or don't tell me that you are skipping classes…"said Tsubasa as he leaned against the tree trunk.

"Eh? No… my class is using this field to do our project here… Narumi-sensei had booked this field for us…" smiled Mikan.

"I see… but I can't see anyone here except for you…" said Tsubasa. He put both of his hand at the back of his head.

"Oh! It's because I'm early… we are suppose to meet at eight…err… what are you doing here, Tsubasa-senpai?" asked Mikan. Tsubasa sweat-drop.

"Err… I-I was just here… err… to take some fresh air," said Tsubasa as he stood up immediately and breathe in and out furiously.

"See…" he said as he did some light exercises. Mikan sweat-dropped. She knows exactly why he is actually here. She looked around expecting to found someone else but there's no one there.

"Don't tell me that you are hiding from Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai!" said Mikan. Tsubasa stumbled (exaggerate stumble, large sweat-drop, many strokes under his eyes, beady eyes, dark depressing background—_anime style!_).

"How do you know?" whined Tsubasa as he stared at him (beady eye; crouching.)

"Well…—" began Mikan.

"TTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUBBBASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" shrieked a voice in a very dangerous low pitch. Tsubasa freaked out (shoulder spikes, hair spikes and stiffen, eyes widen, iris shrink, jaw drop 5 times larger than normal, dark strokes at forehead—_anime style!_). Even Mikan herself was freaked out. Misaki who was shouting from the other end corner of the school largest field (more than half kilometer in width) could be heard as if she was screaming beside of them. Misaki stormed towards them (anime style!). Tsubasa was shaken to death (anime style). In just a second, Misaki was standing in front of them holding Tsubasa with his collar.

"Whoa… Misaki… you could join the running track team… I bet you'll get 1st place!" said Tsubasa as he tried to hide his fear (sweating a lot).

"SHUTTUP! Don't you dare to change this topic!" screamed Misaki as she shake him vigorously (Tsubasa eyes twirl).

"Ne… Misaki-senpai… h-how are you?" stammered Mikan as she sweat-drop. Misaki who looked like a monstrous and scary girl suddenly look gentle and kind when she saw Mikan. _Whaaaaa…she's scary!_ Cried Mikan in her head.

"Ano Mikan-chan… I didn't see you there…" said Misaki-senpai sweetly. Tsubasa took this opportunity to run away but was held captive by Misaki by his collar.

"TSU-BA-SA… where-do-you-think-you-are-going????" said Misaki darkly. Tsubasa struggled even more to run away (eyes widen, waterfall tears, face which read as i-am-going-to-be-assasinated, trembling and struggling to break free from Misaki's clutch—_anime style!_).

"What ha-happen, Mi-Misaki-senpai?" stammered Mikan softly.

"Well… you see… Tsubasa here needs some haircut! But it seems like he prefer to go to the barber than me who charge him for free," said Misaki. Mikan was scared. She remembered the last time when Misaki cut Tsubasa's hair…_ Luckily he wears a hat!_ Thought Mikan darkly.

"Eh? We must not waste time… I have to cut Tsubasa's hair now… bye Mikan-chan…" said Misaki and she winked at her. Misaki left while (_seriously_) dragging Tsubasa by his collar (waterfall tears).

"H-help Mikan-chan… why don't you dig a grave for me…" cried Tsubasa softly (waterfall tears). Mikan shook her head.

"Pity Tsubasa-senpai… having Misaki as his girlfriend…" said Mikan as she sat down again. Not before long, her classmates arrive one by one.

"Mikan-chan… you are early!" said Yuu.

"I am so hyper with this… hehehe…" replied Mikan.

"Whoa… I can't wait until our project is done!" shrieked Anna.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Looks like it!" said Mikan happily as she looked around. Ruka and Natsume had just arrived. Mikan looked at them and saw something was wrong with Ruka.

"I had not seen him smiling since yesterday… I wonder what had happened to pyon-pyon?" wondered Mikan. She went to them and greeted them. Ruka just smiled at her and as usual, Natsume ignored her.

"Are you alright, Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan as she looked at him rather worried.

"No… I'm okay… I just don't feel good… that's all…" said Ruka with a smile—_a fake smile._ Natsume saw that and doesn't like it. Mikan who is always naïve doesn't know that.

"Okay! Let us start, shall we?" said Yuu loudly and everyone cheered.

"I have drawn the plan out… we shall follow this…" said Hotaru emotionlessly. Mikan looked displeased.

"I thought that we should do this together…" whined Mikan. Hotaru looked at her.

"I was afraid that you might make these games looks stupid and boring, Mikan-chan…" snapped Hotaru emotionlessly. Mikan cried (hunched, waterfall tears).

"You are so mean, Hotaru…" she cried again.

"Since this is a big project… so I have decided to do one part at a time… today we will do the first part of the maze… overall, it will take us exactly three weeks to finish this…" announced Hotaru.

"Three weeks…?" whimpered the class and they all sweat-dropped.

"Okay… let's do this…" said Hotaru and summoned her invention which could help them in building the maze.

"Hotaru-chan is so committed to this…" whispered Anna to Mikan and they start working once Hotaru gave them their parts. After few hours later, they still look energized and still busy building the maze with the help of Hotaru's inventions. Even Natsume too was found busy doing his part. Ruka got an extra hand from his animal friends. Everyone was enjoying working. After they finished the first part, everyone was exhausted. Some of them even decided to sleep at the site first before they go back to their room. Mikan was among them.

"I can't move… I am so worn out…" she gasped. Natsume stared at her.

"It's just a little job and you already whine so much!" he said emotionlessly.

"Whatever, pervert!" she shrieked.

"Actually you still have loads of energy cause you can scream like that," snapped Natsume as he walked away. Mikan stick her tongue out.

"I hate you, Natsume!!!" she screamed at him.

"Whatever, polka-dots!" he screamed back.

"Gah! Hentai!!!!" she screamed at him and threw her shoes at him but he dodged it.

"I'm not going to picked that up for you, Polka-dots!" snapped Natsume and left her; fuming. Mikan stared angrily as his silhouette disappears. She laid down again and stared at the evening sky.

"How could I even think that I want him to be my boyfriend!" whined Mikan as she slapped her forehead. Just then, she heard some twigs were broken. She looked at the source of the sound and—

"Hotaru-chan!" cried Mikan happily. Hotaru smiled and sat beside her.

"This project going to be a success!" said Mikan.

"Yeah… and you are so hardworking today, Mikan-chan…" said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Hotaru?"

"Hmm…"

"I thought you go back already… what are you doing here?" asked Mikan as she looked at Hotaru. Hotaru laid down beside her.

"Can't I just be with you sometimes, Mikan-chan?" asked Hotaru. Mikan blushed.

"Oh… of course you can… demo…"

"What is it, Mikan-chan?"

"Usually if you are like this… you always have something to tell to me…"

Silence crawled in. The evening breeze blew gently. The evening sky was beautifully coloured with pink and orange and purples…It was so calm.

"Mikan-chan…"

"Yes, Hotaru-chan,"

"Can I say something?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know—" began Hotaru but she hesitated and stopped.

"What is it you want to say, Hotaru-chan?" asked Mikan curiously as she stared at her best friend. Hotaru stared at her; still hesitate to talk.

-----END OF CHAPTER-----

-----Editor's note-----

Me: gomen… I have to end the chapter like this because I really have no idea what to write next! Scary!!!!

Natsume: What?!

Mikan: But you have the general idea of how the story is going to be right?

Me: ga…. I … er… hope so… I think…

Hotaru : I think the only solution for you to have more ideas is to get this baka gun from me!

Me: Demo… I really don't know what to do! But of course the idea will come to me slowly!

Hotaru : You are wasting your time reading Fruit Basket, drawing and colouring us and ccs characters, doing maths homework than writing about us! It is unforgivable! (shot sarahpatrick)

Me: I need time to rest and study too!!! (cry)

Natsume : whattacrybaby…

Mikan: send your reviews… sarahpatrick will accept everything from you! Critiques and ideas and sugars… everything!

-----End of Editor's note-----


	14. 12 The truth hurts!

Me: OOC-ness might be available here! BEWARE! May be my romantic scene is just too OOC! Gaaaa…! FB affected me just too much! Muhahahah… -cough- … I think I should take this matter seriously… _note to self: try my best not to make too much of OCC-ness scenes and stick to originals! Thanks to all your reviews…_

_Arahi Sakura_

_Kemcat16_

_okaix_

_jazzflame_

_and others before..._

Chapter 12 The truth hurts!

"Tell me, Hotaru-chan... please..." pleaded Mikan. Hotaru had caught Mikan's attention for sure. Hotaru sat up straight and hugged her knees as she enjoys the evening breeze. Silence was golden and even Mikan herself cannot deny this. Mikan closed her eyes as she felt her burden and stress blew away in the wind.

"Mikan-chan..." said Hotaru dreamily as she broke the silence.

"Hotaru-chan, I just wish this moment would just stay like this... it is so calm..." said Mikan happily with her eyes still close.

"Mikan-chan," said Hotaru firmly.

"Mikan, do you know you had hurt Nogi?" said Hotaru at once. Her voice sounded relieved once she had said it out. Mikan eyes widen.

"Nani?!" gasped Mikan as she sat up straight and stared at Hotaru who stared at her back.

"I know you would react like this, Mikan-chan..." said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"No wonder he has been acting so weirdly since yesterday..." Mikan eyes began to water. _That smile was a fake one too... _she said to herself as she flashback Mikan when he smiled at her that morning.

"He said that he is okay with our break-ups... demo..." whimpered Mikan slowly. Tears ran down her cheek.

"What should I do, Hotaru..." said Mikan; trembling. Hotaru stared at her best friend as she felt sorry for her. Even though she had always hurt her physically but Hotaru hates to see her best friend suffers. Hotaru moved nearer to her best friend and hugged her.

"I had always believe that you can always can solve your problems without my help... demo you always have no confidence in yourself... you never trust yourself..." said Hotaru softly. Mikan buried her head in Hotaru's shoulder.

"Do you know why Natsume didn't be with you the whole day when he supposed to be with you...?" asked Hotaru quietly.

"No..."

"He knows about Ruka being all depressed... Natsume is trying his best not to be with you because he himself doesn't want to hurt his only best friend..." explained Hotaru. Mikan stared at her.

"You are so clever, Hotaru... you can see things that other's can't… I am so proud of you…" said Mikan as she gave her a bitter smile.

"Mikan-chan, I know you don't know what you should do right now… but I can help you a bit… I believe that the only solution for you to do is to follow your heart… as for Ruka… I will handle that matter in my own hands…" said Hotaru as she stood up and began to walk away. Mikan looked at her.

"Hotaru… what do you meant by that? _Handle in your own hands_… what does it means…?" asked Mikan. Hotaru just smiled at her and turned her back on her and walked away. Mikan stared at her with full of curiosity. The wind blew her hair gently covering partially on her face. Her eyes glitter with tears. Hotaru's silhouette gives her a thousands mixtures of emotions. Mikan never took her eyes off her until her shadow disappears in the dimness of the twilight…

"_I tried to find the light in darkness_

_Without you, I can't light the candle_

_I want to be with you, my angel_

_But I ended up hurting someone else_

_Kami-sama(God), why can't you help me?_

_I am searching for my angel_

_My angel is hurt…_

_Heal her Kami-sama…_

_For I love her…"_

Natsume had been sitting on the nearby tree all this while. He had listened to every word for he too was worried of Ruka and Mikan. He couldn't stand it to see her cry either… he stood up on the branch that he sat on earlier and jumped down gracefully. Mikan buried her head in her knees; crying silently for she was confused and hurt. She had her back facing Natsume. She didn't know Natsume was standing few meters behind her. He walked slowly towards her. The night wasn't that dark for the moon and stars shines below them. The night autumn breeze was colder than it used to, shows that winter is coming soon. He knelt down and hugged her from the back. Mikan was shocked and wanted to scream but she could not find her voice.

"Sshhh… It's just me… Don't cry, Mikan…" Natsume whispered in her ears as he held her closer.

"Don't feel bad, Mikan… It's not your fault… Imai would definitely know what she is doing right now… Don't worry about Ruka…" said Natsume again.

"But-but—I" began Mikan.

"Shhss… It's not your fault… Don't cry, Mikan… you are hurting me…" said Natsume. Mikan startled.

"How do I hurt you, Natsume?" said Mikan clearly. Natsume chuckled.

"By thinking more about my best friend than me, Polka-dots…" he smiled at her. Mikan snorted.

"I don't believe you said that, pervert!" she said as she hit him playfully. This time Natsume didn't bother to dodge her. He felt he deserved it for a reason he himself doesn't know what it was. She freed herself from Natsume embrace.

"I want to go back… pervert like you should not be hanging out with me especially at this time of the night…" she uttered and walked away. Natsume stared at her disbelievingly. He ran and hugged her from her back again.

"You should be happy that I am a pervert you know…" he sneered. Mikan huffed.

"Really…?! And why should I be happy about that…?" she chuckled.

"Well… it means that I am straight… I am not a gay, isn't it? So it's a good thing…" he said as he turned her. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her closer and kissed her. Mikan was shocked at first but she responded to his kiss. Their kiss deepens. Mikan soon forgotten about her worries as she stole his warmth as the zephyr of the cold autumn night blew gently.

-----END OF CHAPTER-----

Me: omg… this is so short! Heheehe… maybe because I want to separate this part of the story from the 'other' part… hehehe… I do have a general idea for writing the next! I just need some time to make it more interesting… _the interesting 'other' part_… (Drool…) anyway, sorry for the OOC-ness… I guess I had to do it for it is necessary, don't you think?—or maybe not… don't kill me for that… sorry…


	15. 13 I want to heal you

Me: I am so sorry for the late update! Every time I tried to relax myself from studying, I got panicked and returned back to my books again. So, I have been really busy with studies because my exams are just around the corner. So sorry if you have to wait for long time… to tell you the truth, even writing this chapter takes me more than a week as I write a paragraph a day... well minimum a paragraph a day… Pathetic ain't it?

So, this chapter is dedicated to Ser Leen… Sorry for the late birthday wishes and gift! I hope you likethis chapter, Ser Leen… since you want to know about what had happened to Ruka and Hotaru… so this is all about them!

Hotaru and Ruka: What?! Really?!

Me: uh-huh… This is all about both of you… So thanks to all who reviewed me…

Arahi Sakura

Natsumedestiny

girlonthemove210

jazzflame

kemcat16

JC-zala

-aNimEdArkU-

okaix

ladalada

PS—OOC-NESS! B-E-W-A-R-E! Gomen… I have tried really hard not to do this OOC thingy but I promise you this is the **last OOC chapter** that u'll ever read in this story… (Gulp) I hope… but this is not the last chapter! NO! **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **So, enjoy!

Chapter 13 I want to heal you

Ruka was walking alone along the dimmed lighted corridor of the dorm. He had not decided not to go back to his room. He had no mood for anything. Everything seems dull and boring to his eyes. Even the rich colours of sunset's looks like an eyesore. What he couldn't understand is that his body was aching madly even before he started working decorating their projects that morning. The pain seems to start from his heart. It felt like venom had spread throughout his body.

"What is happening to me?!" whimpered Ruka as he clutched his shirt where his heart was beating painfully.

"This is the pain of rejection, Ruka," said his conscience. Rika found himself balancing with one had leaning against the cold concrete wall. He felt weaker by the minute. The pain was too painful to bear. He shut his eyes as he tried to suppress the pain… However, when he closed eyes, he didn't know that he had fainted… Ruka was standing in a white bright room filled with white silvery sheet which seems to glow brightly. The sheets were dancing along with the soft breeze. Ruka squint his eyes as he saw a shadow behind the sheets. He pulled the sheets and saw Mikan in a simple white with spaghetti stripes and knee-length dress. She was dancing; twirling and giggling as she enjoys the wonderful breeze.

"Mikan…" he called her and he heard his voice echoed dreamily. Mikan stopped dancing at once and looked at him in the eye.

"Pyon-pyon!" she giggled as she disappeared behind among the silvery sheets. Ruka was surprised and felt his burden lifted. He knew that Mikan is the only person that he loved. Mikan is his first love and he loves her very much. A smile carved upon his face.

"Mikan! Wait!" he said as he too disappeared behind the sheets but then he stopped abruptly. A black figure passed by him in a flash and went to Mikan. The black figure had made Mikan's back faced him as that figure hugged her; revealing a smirking handsome face…

"Natsume…" gasped Ruka as his eyes widen. Natsume held her tighter.

"Gomen Ruka… She's mine…" he mouthed him and turned his face to Mikan's and kissed her passionately. Ruka could hear his heart shattered to billion pieces. The lights dimmed in a flash; leaving him standing alone in complete darkness…

Ruka startled and opened his eyes. Tears rolled endlessly down his pale cheek. He was breathing heavily as he tried to lean against the wall.

"I-I … I must move on… I must be strong…" he stuttered as he tried to stand up but he ended up falling down to a sitting position every time.

"Demo… this is just too much for me to bear alone… I am alone… Mikan is with Natsume now! Not me!" he said to himself as he tried to stand up again and he did it. Once he got in his feet, he started to run… he did not know where but he just wanted to run… run away from everything… he found himself running towards and into the forest… twigs and torn scratched him on his face and arms and yet, he still continue to run… he could even hear the rush of wind pass him… he jumped over every obstacles on the forest floor… ducking as much branches as he could… until he met a very large root which he knew he could not jump over it nor stop in time before he ran over it…

TTHHHOOOMMM!!!

He fell flat on his face. His ankle twisted, his trousers torn revealing a bleeding right knee, and his arms were filled his scratches and bruises. Pieces of dried leaves and twigs stuck on his hair. His clothes were filled with muddy smudges. He turned over, making himself lying down on his back.

"Ouch!" he whimpered as he accidentally moved his ankle roughly. He looked blankly upon the darkening sky. He sighed and laid his uninjured arm on his forehead.

"I thought—breaking up with Mikan will not affect me this badly… how wrong I am to think so…" he sighed as tears started to roll down again. He cried silently until he felt the pain began to fade away. He wiped the tears off his eyes and gazed upon the starry night. The deep blue black of the sky with the shining stars had calmed him down. He tried to stand up slowly as he had twisted his ankle. Then, he let himself limping towards the mouth of the lake which was only few metres away.

"I can't believe that _you_ had run this far, Ruka…" he told himself and chuckled. He sat at the edge of the lake and stared at his reflection. The moon shone brightly that night. The stars twinkled—_but something was wrong_… the forest floor was too quiet and still, and so was the air. He knew at once what was going on… his animal friends sensed his misery and grieved for him. He snorted quietly and smiled bitterly.

"Don't worry minna (everyone)… I'm okay… please sing for me…" he whispered as he activated his animal pheromone alice. Not for long, the Song of Night could be heard. Ruka saw a pebble and threw it sideways causing the pebble to jump on the surface of the water and vanished in a splash. Ruka hugged his leg as the cold wind blew gently on his face. He stared at the lake as the calmness of the water surface disintegrated by the ripple. As the ripple effect lessen, a new figure appeared on the surface of the lake causing Ruka to startle and swivelled.

"Imai…" he gasped as he saw Hotaru came and sat beside him. He sighed in relief.

"Hmm…Nogi…" said Hotaru emotionlessly without looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Imai?" asked Ruka at once. _No answer._

"You are not here to blackmail me again or making me as one of your experiments, aren't you?" asked Ruka; annoyed as he felt his anger rising. He stared at her sideways. He really is in a very bad mood—so he was hoping that Hotaru would leave him alone.

"No, Nogi… demo… about the experiments… well, if you would willingly to do it… sure…" she said as dollar sign appeared in her eyes. Ruka shuddered. _Scary woman…_he thought.

"Then, Imai… tell me what the hell are you doing here! Trying to earn another million from my photos?! There's nothing interesting about me, all right?! I am just a pathetic person who felt bloody rejected and needs someone—_a friend, _to help me now as I am so darn depressed. If you don't intend to do that and want to make me feel worst… why-don't-you-just-get-the-hell-out-of-here!" screamed Ruka at her. Hotaru was staring at him with a shock on her face. Not for long he realised what he did for he had never ever had lose his temper before. His face paled and his lips dried. Hotaru looked away. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I…sorry…I-I.." began Ruka as he tried to apologised over and over again. Ruka felt panicked and bad at the same time. _How could you do this to a girl, Ruka?_ He thought as he felt guilty by the minute.

"…" Ruka heard Hotaru sob. _Did I really have made the snow queen cry?_ He asked himself. Not for long, the sob turned out to be a burst of laughter from Hotaru. Ruka stared at her, bewildered.

"What the—?" swear Ruka. Hotaru laughed until tears fall upon her cheek.

"I don't understand… _why are you laughing, Imai?_" asked Ruka awkwardly. _It is so rare to see her laughing and …_ Ruka shuddered and he wondered wildly if he should freak out seeing the snow queen laughing or not. Hotaru wiped the tears and stared at him.

"Ruka Nogi, I have told you that I am not here to blackmail you or not… but I have to admit that I am tempted to take a few shots of you…in this condition…" she pointed at his messy hair, his torn mudded clothes and bleeding knee… and her eyes suddenly gleam in green dollar signs as she smirked. Ruka felt nervous and angry at the same time.

"Whatever, Imai… I'm leaving!" he snapped and was about to stand up but he fell back again due to his twisted ankle.

"Ouch!" he whimpered as he massaged his ankle painfully. Hotaru shook her head.

"Why am I surrounded with stupid people?" she asked herself as she remembered Mikan, Sumire and others… Ruka scowled.

"What do you mean about that, Imai?" he snapped at once as he rubbed his ankle harder as the pain got worst. Hotaru gave him a sharp stare and slapped his hand.

"Hey… that hurt!" he whimpered angrily.

"You-are-doing-it-wrongly, baka," she retorted and started massaging him ankle. Ruka wanted to fight back but when he felt the pain started to decrease, the anger changed into shock and curiosity. The girl whom he knew her as the evil snow queen—_heartless,_ as she would always blackmail him, and now she is sitting in front of him… and massaging his ankle…_this must be a dream…this girl cannot be Hotaru Imai! _He told himself. Hotaru slipped her hand into her pocket and took small calculator…

"What are you doing with a calculator, Imai?" asked Ruka awkwardly. He was half anxious and half amused.

"This is one of my inventions of course! It may look like an ordinary small calculator but it isn't at all…" she explained.

**-----**BEGINNING OF Hotaru'S Chat Inventions**-----**

"Invention number 908 The XY025Z remote control.

This is the latest invention whereby you can send instruction to your electronics or robots even at far distance. Instructions can be send within 1000km diameter at range. This gadget are recommended to those who owns robots, those who do missions and those who are lazy-bumps, doesn't want to do their chores… Cost of gadget: 150 000 yen"

-----END OF HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTIONS-----

Ruka stared at her. Suddenly a thought of he being used as an experiment made his stomach turned and his face turned pale at once. (_White pace, many small sweat dropped, shivering uncontrollably—anime style!)_

"Y-you are n-not k-k-kidnapping me for your experiments a-again, aren't you?" he stammered as he remembered the last time when he was kidnapped by her to—... (reader's imagination are required to think the worst of the worst incident that could think of …) Ruka shuddered at the thought of it. Hotaru had just finished sending massage to her robot to send an item to her, stared at him emotionlessly.

"What makes you think so, Nogi?" she said emotionlessly. Ruka gulped.

"N-nothing…" he stammered again and looked away. Suddenly they heard a sound of vehicle coming towards them. Ruka looked around to see where the sound come from until he saw Hotaru stared up at the sky where a pigeon came flew down and land down.

"I didn't know you could summon animals with that calculator!" gasped Ruka.

"Baka! This is no animal!" she snapped and showed him the pigeon's head had been removed revealing a long small container in it.

"This is also one of my robots inventions…" she said emotionlessly as she took the container out and put the head on again and the robot flew away.

**-----**BEGINNING OF Hotaru'S Chat Inventions**-----**

"Invention number 703 The instant delivery pigeon KZ.

This is the latest invention whereby you can delivery anything—as long it is not big, in a minute. This bird flies more than 120km/h so it will send things to your doorstep in an instant. Cost of gadget: 20 000 yen"

-----END OF HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTIONS-----

"Eh? What is with that container?" asked Ruka nervously as he saw green gel coming out from it.

"Oh! This? This is a medicine, Nogi… can't you see that it says here 'Fastum Gel Topical inflammation and pain relief'" she said emotionlessly and applied the gel on his ankle. Ruka stared at her bewilderedly.

"What happened to you, Imai…? This is not you—to help me and all… it isn't you at all… What have you done to the Hotaru Imai I knew…?!" stammered Ruka as he stared at her panicky while pointing at her… Hotaru rolled her eyes as she continued to massage him. She ignored him. Ruka put his hand down and stared at her. He had never seen her that closely before… it felt weird but nice at the same time… they had never argue so much with her before… usually upon seeing her, he would had already run a thousand miles before he would be captured by her for her experiments but this time was different—he even let her massage him… his heart was pounding faster and lighter as though it had been released from a closed and suffocating box… _what is going on…? _He asked himself.

"Is the pain wearing off?" she asked him. Ruka startled.

"Which pain?" he blurted out—wondering whether she was talking about his heart or—

"What else, baka! Your ankle…" she said annoyingly. Ruka face turned red at once. _What was I thinking!? _He screamed in his head.

"I-Its alright… thanks, Imai…" he said as he moved his foot to feel his ankle. He was surprised. His ankle felt as though it had not hurt at all.

"You are full of surprise tonight, Imai…" he chuckled. Hotaru looked away and stared at the moon's reflection. When Ruka looked at her sideways, he remembered that he had screamed at her before and a pang of guilt came over him like a car crashing through the wall at maximum speed.

"I-I am v-very sorry for screaming at you just now…" he said as his throat dried (Bangs covered eyes).

"Do you know why am I here?" asked Hotaru at once. Ruka looked at her at once.

"No… Why are you here, Ima—" he began.

"Call me Hotaru…" cut Hotaru. Ruka face went red again. Silence rolled over them. It was so awkward that Ruka started to choke on his on saliva when he tried hard to swallow it.

"Are you all right, Nogi…?" she asked him as she stared at him caringly. Ruka stared at her back and felt his face went redder and redder by the second.

"Nogi… you look sick…" she said as she touched his forehead. Ruka felt paralysed as his weaken arm can't bear his weight any longer and he end up lying down on his back. He covered his face with his both hand. _What is happening to me?_ His heart beat viciously as if he had just did a 1500m run non-stop.

"Nogi…" he heard Hotaru called him. He took his hand off his face and stared at a pair of brilliant purple eyes which gazed back at him.

"Nogi… I am here to heal you…. I want to heal you… be-be-because…" Hotaru paused and looked away. Ruka took her by her neck and pull her back. She was crying.

"I-I don't know since when I felt like this about you… but…" began Hotaru but Ruka pulled her so hard that she was on top of him… and Hotaru was shocked to feel that Ruka had his arms around her waist and was kissing her… and his tongue slips into hers… and their kiss deepens… For the first time in his life, Ruka had never felt so right to kiss a girl…

----END OF CHAPTER ----

Me : Yeah! At last… Ruka and Hotaru are together! But sorry for the OOC…

Ruka : (blushed furiously)

Hotaru : So, I'm with him now…?

Me : Well… yeah… you must remember that this is only story you know… ( watch Hotaru ran towards Ruka and kissed him passionately…) (sweat drop)

Natsume : God! The Ice Queen has a bf… and that's my bestfriend?!

Hotaru : Don't you dare to separate us! (pointing her upgraded baka gun towards sarahpatrick)

Me : (gulp) Fine.. fine… I won't! I won't!

Yuki : Yeah!!! That's mean I am going to appear again and become—

Me : shuttup Yuki! Don't spoil the next chapter! Anyway, just so you know… yuki is my character and I have created him. He is Natsume's senpai.

Natsume : as if I am going to approve that…

Me: (ignore Natsume) and I am not going to update soon too… I need to study for my exams… so it would take me ages to complete a chapter as I am going to write like once a week or paragraph a day or an hour a day… who knows… so, please forgive me for the late updates…

Koko : send some reviews too… criticisms, or anything… we accept everything…


	16. 14 The Discovery!

**Something happened to this chapter earlier when i send it... everything was havoc just like the last time i did... last time everything was in mikan's name but now it is 'I'... everyone's name is I!!! WHAT KIND OF VIRUS IS THIS?! I HATE YOU VIRUS!**

**Beware of bad bad words! I think I should increase the rating of this story! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Characters from second seasons of Gakuen Alice are here… there are quiet a few of them here…explanations about the characters are given too so that you understand the personality of the characters…**

Tono: Whoa! I'm here…. In this story?

Mikan: YES! Welcome to our family!

Tono: well hello, hello pretty girl lady… how are you? (Grab Mikan by her waist)

Natsume: Hey! (Burn Tono) who the hell are you!?

Tono: Ah? Too bad this pretty princess is not available…

Ruka: Who are you?

Tono: I am one of the characters of the second season of GA of course!

Tsubasa: OMG! Sarahpatrick… don't let this pervert in this story please!

Tono: Oh Tsubasa my good friend… Why why you must say such thing to the authoress…

Ruka: You look like a sissy to me…

Hotaru: I agree…

Tono: (Stare at Hotaru and quickly turn her and take her by her waist... ) Hello there, sexy mama… (gazing at her gorgeous purple eyes…)

Ruka: THAT'S MY GIRL! SARAHPATRICK! YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING!

Me: Tono! Control yourself!

Hotaru: (gave twenty shot from her baka gun to Tono…)

Yuki: Tono! Please… you had made such a big havoc here…

Tono: Yuki-kun… long time no see you… how are you my beautiful boy…? (flirty)

Yuki: (shivered…)

ZERO: Eh? What am I doing here? Where's my AAO CREW?!

Natsume: sarahpatrick! What the hell are you writing?! Putting the AAO here?! Are you sick?!

Me: Helllooooo… this is only a story … so please don't fight! (everyone ignored sarahpatrick because everyone was busy fighting as the people from AAO come surrounding the place…) omg… these people are so silly… okay so it's just you and me now, dear reader! I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks to all who had reviewed me…

Khoas-chan---pigeons are always for you my friend...

Arahi Sakura

InnocentFantasy

nichilovesanime101

ShadowYumii

XXMikanXX

ladalada

JC-zala

girlonthemove210

KawaiiLinaKisses

okaix

Natsumedestiny

SER LEEN i am glad you like the last chapter...

Chapter 14 The Discovery!

Natsume was walking towards his favourite Sakura Tree alone. It was rare to see Natsume wondering around the school ground without his girlfriend. Mikan was not with him as she had decided to go back to the dorm together with her best friend, Hotaru. Natsume sat down under the half-covered frozen white tree and let out a long sigh as he covered his face with his navy blue scarf. He was exhausted. After two weeks working on the class project which is now had just completed which means they had finished the project one week earlier than they had planned, and the missions had totally worn him out. Furthermore, Hotaru had really testing his patience. Those who were caught resting during the construction of the maze will be punished. They will get shot by Hotaru's super upgraded baka gun and had to work extra time too. Natsume moaned as he massaged his neck where Hotaru had shot him.

"That snow queen… she is such an idiot! I can't understand how Ruka could love her and be her boyfriend…Baka!" he whined as his body ached due to the extra time work he did. Just then, he someone approached him from the back and massaged his badly ached shoulder with their gentle fingers. He swivelled.

"Oh… Mikan…" he muttered and closed his eyes as he enjoyed being massaged by Mikan.

"Ne (well)… I thought that you want to be with that Imai, Polka," he said quietly. Mikan squeezed his shoulder harder which made him whimpered in pain.

"That is for calling me polka-dots, you pervert! Anyway…yeah, I _was_ with her until that Pyon-pyon came and stole her from me… Pyon-pyon has really getting very naughty each day… stealing Hotaru from me everyday just to get her to be with him—_alone…_hmp! But I know that Hotaru was too taking advantage on him… she's getting richer you know… did you see her latest shot from him? _I gotta admit that he was super cute too…_ (Natsume grunt upon hearing her said that but she ignored him)…500 copies were sold within an hour and she is still printing them out!" said Mikan grudgingly as she let her anger on Natsume's shoulder.

"Itai! That hurt you know!" he growled as Mikan squeezed his shoulder too hard.

"Oh… gomen ne, Natsu-kun… I was really angry and I didn't mean to do that…" she apologized as she sat beside him.

"Oy! I didn't say _stop massaging_! So, go continue massage me!" demanded Natsume. Mikan scowled at him.

"Nani?! I-am-not-your-slave, Natsu! And I shall never be one too… so goodbye…I am going back to my room!" she said; looking affronted. Natsume chuckled. Mikan was about to walk away when Natsume took her by her hand and pulled her. Natsume gasped as she fell down kneeling (as in both knee) in front of the sitting raven-haired guy who was smirking. Their faces was so closed that Mikan started to blushed furiously (face turn red with a 'poff'—_anime style)_. Natsume went to her ears.

"Ne ne little girl… you will always be my slave… Straw-be-rries…" he whispered and chuckled. Mikan face turned redder as she felt her anger had exceeded to its boiling point.

"HE-N-TA-I (PER-VERT)!!!!!" She screamed as she hit him hard on his chest.

"OY! THAT HURT! My body is aching all over already, you know!" he groaned as he tried to hold her hands from punching his overwork-tired body.

"I-DON'T-CARE-PER—" Natsume pressed his lips against hers. Mikan was shocked at his random moves, but she kissed him anyway. After a while, she pushed him away.

"Gomen… but I am so tired… nice extra warm bath would be nice right now!" she said happily as she stretched herself.

"Want me to send you?"

"No need… you are tired too… go back and take a bath…"

"Are you sure?"

"You have a mission tonight, Natsu!"

"I know… I know… but don't you want me to send you?" asked Natsume as he tried to put his best blank expression and asked her all over again just to annoy her… Natsume wanted her to say 'yes'…

"Natsu! No means no!"

"Yes, strawberries…"

"Natsu, pervert!"

"Strawberries panties…"

"Hentai! Hentai!"

"Polka-dots! Cherries!"

"Such perverted mind you've got there, Natsu!" growled Mikan (background: Black with lightning strikes, blue stokes under her narrowed eyes, three throbbing vain, large sweat drop—_well…anime style!_). Natsume can't help himself from smirking this time…

"Isn't that is a good thing, Pol-ka-dots?" he said darkly.

"Never was, you dirty-minded guy!" replied Mikan with a scowl.

"So… want me to send you back?" he asked again.

"I-don't-think-so, Natsu…" she grinned at him knowingly. The reply wiped the smile off his face.  
"Why can't you just say 'yes', Mikan?" his head screamed.

"Well…ta-ta" Mikan bid him.

"Hmm…" he said emotionlessly. Natsume was not pleased that he had fail to make her say 'yes' but he didn't mind for that is the new Mikan Sakura. He stared at her as she walked away from him. The December frost covered the once-green ground. Her long auburn hair swayed along with the cold wind which made her cheek turned pink due to cold. As she walked, a short trail of mist was tailing her caused by her breathe and fresh footprints were carved into the one centimetre thick snow. Natsume smiled as she saw her wearing the pink scarf that he bought for her last week.

"Mikan really had changed…" he told to himself. The new Mikan is much more mature and wiser. And she is also getting very pretty…

"She's pretty!" he blurted out loudly and slapped his mouth. _Oppss… I hope no one heard that… _he thought to himself as he looked around to check if he is alone… he sighed in relief as he had confirmed that he is the only human there on the very cold evening.

"Oh my god, how could I just let her walk alone!" gasped the caring and overprotective Natsume. He stood up at once and ran; tracing Mikan by the footprints that she had left behind.

_How could I let her walk alone? _

_How if there's someone tried to catch her or something?_

_How if she got kidnap by…Reo…_his eyes widen by the thought of it. He was too worried. He could hear his heart beat vigorously. It's not his fault for getting too worry about Mikan… it was because what had happened two nights ago and it really disturbed him tremendously.

-----FLASHBACK: TWO NIGHTS AGO-----

Students on mission No.132—

Student No.1

Name: Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. Kuro Neko (black cat)

Alice: Fire

Age: 15

Star/Ability Class: Special Star/ Dangerous ability

Status: Middle School Student, Honoured Student

Student No.2

Name: Yuki Sho a.k.a. Aka Ryuu (red dragon)

Alice: Ice

Age: 18

Star/Ability Class: Special Star/ Dangerous ability

Status: High School Student

Student No. 3

Name: Tonouchi Akiyoshi (character from Gakuen Alice second season) a.k.a Shiro Karasu (White raven … made this up)

Alice: Amplify

Age: 18 (In second season he is 18 when Natsume is 10)

Star/Ability Class: Three Star/ Special ability (I made this up…)

Status: High School Student, Representative of the Tokuryokukei club ( the mouth to mouth breathing emergency unit… in short for his personality, he 'loves' woman—_a lot…seriously… as in like womanizer…_)

Objective of Mission: Retrieve Persona's and Narumi's Alice stone (Alice stones appears in the second season of Gakuen Alice. The stones are created by the users of Alices for the use of themselves or others. Other stone can use by other Alice user…)

Natsume, Yuki and Tono were running down the corridor of the AAO (Anti Alice Organisation) Main building. They were running undetected by all device thanks to Hotaru's latest invention—_Invisible wrist bane._

**-----**BEGINNING OF Hotaru'S Chat Inventions**-----**

"Invention number 777 The Invisible wrist bane.

This is the latest invention can help those especially who are doing missions to stay invisible by all gadgets and devices. No detector or laser beams can detect the user of the wrist bane. Wrist banes are also available in different colors. Cost of gadget: 25 000 yen"

-----END OF HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTIONS-----

They have to find the Alice stone as quick as possible for the thief is a very dangerous person. They had to take it back for Persona's Alice is too dangerous and _Narumi's…_ (Natsume sweat drop upon thinking about his Alice) can 'fool' others… Sources had confirmed them that the AAO had stolen them… and the one who stole it is… ZERO (another character from Gakuen Alice season 2). She had stolen it when the AAO were having a fight with the Academy on the school ground last night. They were hoping that she might not be in her room when they found the stone. Natsume shivered as he think about Zero's Alice. Zero has an Alice which is feared by all Alice users… for when she used her Alice against other Alice, it could be their last time to be called Alice user forever…

Even though the wrist bane had made them 'invisible', but they were not invisible by human's eyes. It happened to be that a guard had bumped onto them. The guard has the speed Alice. He quickly punched Natsume, kicked Yuki and Tono with a single blow, sending them flying across the corridor.

"Mayday! Mayday! Intruder alert! It's Kuro Neko, Aka Ryuu and Shiro Karasu! Second floor west wing!" reported the guard to the control centre.

BANG! Reo was in the control centre and he was very angry. His fist throbbed painfully on the meeting table. Reo closed his eyes as he remembered the night when one of his headquarters was exploded to bits by the vicious Kuro Neko. He had almost lost his right eye due to the explosion. Luckily he managed to escape with the help of his men. Most of his best agents perished in the fire. Reo traced the wound that was slashed across his handsome features with his finger. As he traced his wound, the fire in him burned in fury… _if Zero wasn't there to save me…I would have died…_

"That bloody Kuro Neko! I despised him! Why are they here?!" shouted Reo. A beautiful short auburn haired woman walked towards him.

"Do you want me to do something with the brats, Reo?" asked the woman.

"…"

"Reo…?"

"…Let us show them our power, Zero…" smirked Reo as he looked at the woman…

"Shit! He reported!" yelled Tono.

"We need to find Zero fast!" said Yuki quickly.

"Leave him to me… you go find her room!" said Natsume at once as he rubbed the blood stain at the side of his mouth.

"Alright, Hyuuga… just be careful…" whispered Tono and both Tono and Yuki left him as they ran. The guard was about to stop them when a ring of fire surround him.

"You think your fire can stop me?" snorted the guard as he used his speed Alice and appeared beside Natsume. Natsume gasped as he got a super fast punch from the guard and blood spat out of his mouth.

"F---, I didn't see that coming!" he swore.

"Are you scared kuro koneko (kitten)?" mocked the guard and he laughed.

"Hnn… I think it's you are the one who is supposed to be scared…" scorned Natsume. A bigger fire appeared and burned the guard. The guard screamed as the fire burned his skin… and he fainted for the pain is just too much for him to bear.

"Stupid man…" muttered Natsume and he slipped his hand into the pocket and took his cell phone. He dialled Yuki's number and in a ring, Yuki answered the phone.

"Third Floor… use the corridor that we had used…then turn right…"

"I'm on it…" Natsume snapped his phone shut and ran towards the end of the corridor and ran up the stairs. He saw two unconscious guards and ran over them and turned to his right. He saw Yuki and Tono had just run out of the room which labelled 'Zero' with a small pouch in Tono's hand.

"Got the stones, Hyuuga…" reported Tono as he showed him the pouch. Natsume was puzzled.

"Are you sure they are the real stones, Akiyoshi?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah… we are very sure… even Tono has his own stone… there—look," retorted Yuki as he showed the purple aubergine/ brinjal like stone that was put into a necklace around Tono's neck. The stone was as big as his large thumb. Tono took the necklace off him and trust it into Natsume's hand.

"Why? Is it so hard for you to believe to see my stone is this big? I thought you as a special star can make one…" sneered Tono as he stared at Natsume who observing his stone. Natsume glared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight boys, but that pouch belongs to me…" snapped a woman voice behind Natsume. Natsume swivelled and three of them gasped.

"I knew it you were here to retrieve the stones of your sensei's… so predictable…" said Zero emotionlessly as she stared at them with her cold eyes as she tossed her short auburn hair back from her eyes.

"Give us the stone, you bitch!" snarled Tono.

"You think it's gonna be that easy…? You must be crazy…" chortled Zero. Natsume gritted his teeth. Just then, she quickly sends a kick towards the nearest boy—_Natsume­ _but he managed to dodge it. Natsume grabbed her leg and threw her away but she managed to land gracefully; kneeling and looked up at once. She ran towards Yuki and Tono and gave them punches at their torsos. Yuki and Tono fell back. As she swing herself behind, Natsume heard clicking sound of stones from the small purple pouch that was hanging on her brown belt. He then realized that the one that Tono's holding was a replica. Natsume missed her punches by centimetres and didn't get to dodge her kick which she send to him after that. He landed hard on his back. He was about to stand up again when Zero pushed him down with her feet on his chest. She was wearing high heels and the heels were poking him painfully right on his heart.

"Another move and he'll die…" snapped Zero at once as she pressed her heel harder on Natsume's chest which made him groaned in pain. Yuki and Tono froze.

"Let him go… we will give this back to you…" said Tono for Natsume's life is more important than the stone…

"That's a good boy…now now… give it to me slow and nice…" she smirked. Tono threw the pouch at her and she caught it.

"Such idiot brats…" she laughed and held her feet higher to strike Natsume through his heart but Natsume used his Alice to the max and put it against her only. Her heel caught on Natsume's locket necklace which was given by Mikan on their first date and the necklace snapped. The fire was enormous and Natsume was shock for he had aimed for her only. Yuki and Tono took Natsume by his hand and ran away. Zero who was throw backwards, sat up as she tried to gain her consciousness for she felt very dizzy. Natsume's locket was laid open on the floor revealing two figure at each side of the heart shaped locket. Zero eyes widen as she saw the long auburn haired girl.

"Mikan…? That Kuro Neko's girlfriend is _my…_" gasped Zero as she stared at the cheerful smiling face of the 15 year old girl.

"Wait… that stones are fake! And she got my necklace…" snapped Natsume as he let go off his senpai's hand and ran towards Zero who was stunned looking at his necklace. He grabbed the pouch and his necklace and ran away. Zero was too helpless to move. She was too surprised by her discovery. Her expression had given Natsume a very uneasy feeling.

_Did she saw Mikan's face?_

_I hope she's not planning to kidnap her or something…_

_I hope…_

----END OF FLASHBACK----

Natsume saw Mikan was walking alone and he still did not stop running. Mikan heard someone was running towards her and by the time she turned her head, Natsume had hugged her from her back and mumbled her name over and over again. Mikan was puzzled.

"Oy! Natsume… what's wrong with you?" asked Mikan awkwardly. Natsume did not answer her by instead he just hugged her.

_He doesn't want to lose her…_

_She's very important to him…_

_Mikan's his everything…_

"Natsu…?"

"Let me be like this for a while…" he whispered into her ears. Mikan blushed. In the middle of the forest, Natsume hugged her under the cold wind of the evening winter.

"Don't leave me, Mikan…"

-----END OF CHAPTER, NOT STORY! -----

ME: MUAH HAHAHAHHAHA!!!

Yuki: eh? Why are you laughing…

Me: I love the last bit of this chapter… I think this is my favourite chapter of all…but the OOC STILL CANT GET OUT OF THIS STORY!!! SORRYYYYY!

Natsume: Mikan's my everything? So deep…

Mikan: Oh… so sweet…

Tono: OK ladies n gents… send some reviews right now… for I am thirst for the reviews…

Hotaru: I hate you…( gave 50 shots of baka gun to him)

ps... i really hope there is no mistake anymore.. i will cry... curse the stupid virus for making such mess!!!


	17. 15 The truth must kept hidden!

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice! But this story is based on the manga version itself… but I wrote it my way… once a while, you will find that this story is somehow link to the manga itself even though it is not in real life… I just want to stick to the original as in during childhood of Mikan and Natsume when they were ten… So, I will let the characters to tell them to you!

Mikan: So remember that we are now fifteen!

Natsume: gosh… must I say something too? Okay… here it is—whatever…

Ruka: Sarah did not watch the second season of GA too!

Hotaru: And don't you always hope that she would always update her story… she needs to study too… she updated today as she was sick and can't come to school…

Tono: Thanks to all sexy fingers who had type review for my dear authoress…

Me: Tono! Behave!

Tono: hehehe… how can I ...?

Tsubasa: Tono!! Yuki, tie him up!

Yuki: (comply Tsubasa and even chuck a TOWEL into Tono's mouth)

Tsubasa: okay thanks to…

InnocentFantasy

minahoru--- i read your story already!!! see your reviews! mi-na-ho-ru!

Khaos-chan-- so you know who Zero is too! yeay!

Arahi Sakura

XXMikanXX---i did not watch the season two yet... the japanese does, i guess... Lucky them!

okaix---- this is my story... so tsubasa is with tono... in the manga... i think that they are friends... and yeah, Tono is the long dark hair guy! that pervert!

wind-master-redmoon

JC-zala--- sumone told me that natsume is getting softer towards mikan... cant remember who ... gulp, i hope it wasnt you who told me that.. cos it means i am telling you what you told me... sweatdrop!

KawaiiLinaKisses

Neko246--- i thought i want to put Tono in this chappie as what he is but i cant... so many next chappie.. or the next... cos where there's the pervert Tono, funny is his middle name!

and ladalada---where are you???? long time no see you! since i have not seen you for ages... this chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 15 The truth must kept hidden!

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Another move and he'll die…" snapped Zero at once as she pressed her heel harder on Natsume's chest which made him groaned in pain. Yuki and Tono froze.

"Let him go… we will give this back to you…" said Tono for Natsume's life is more important than the stone…

"That's a good boy…now now… give it to me slow and nice…" she smirked. Tono threw the pouch at her and she caught it.

"Such idiot brats…" she laughed and held her feet higher to strike Natsume through his heart but Natsume used his Alice to the max and put it against her only. Her heel caught on Natsume's locket necklace which was given by Mikan on their first date and the necklace snapped. The fire was enormous and Natsume was shock for he had aimed for her only. Yuki and Tono took Natsume by his hand and ran away. Zero who was throw backwards, sat up as she tried to gain her consciousness for she felt very dizzy. Natsume's locket was laid open on the floor revealing two figure at each side of the heart shaped locket. Zero eyes widen as she saw the long auburn haired girl.

"Natsume…? That Kuro Neko's girlfriend is _my…_" gasped Zero as she stared at the cheerful smiling face of the 15 year old girl.

"Wait… that stones are fake! And she got my necklace…" snapped Natsume as he let go off his senpai's hand and ran towards Zero who was stunned looking at his necklace. He grabbed the pouch and his necklace and ran away. Zero was too helpless to move. She was too surprised by her discovery. Her expression had given Natsume a very uneasy feeling.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Zero was sitting in the dark at the corner of her room. She was sweating all over. She couldn't believe what she had discovered. The bitter truth. Her daughter is an Alice!

"NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT NOT HER!" she screamed. Tears rolled down her cheek endlessly.

"I hope she doesn't inherit my Alice… I wonder if she inherited her father's only…" she told herself.

-----FLASHBACK-----

A long auburn hair girl was sitting in the empty classroom while she twists her hair in her fingers. She was humming a lullaby when the class door opened. She swivelled and saw a handsome figure with hazel eyes.

"Senpai…!" greeted the girl.

"Azumi Yuka! I knew it I'll find you here…" he replied.

"Eh? How do you know that I'll be here, senpai?" asked the young Zero.

"Guess who told me…" he laughed. Yuka pouted.

"Ne ne… Naru-san…!" she said as Narumi appeared behind the senpai.

"Sakura-senpai! No fair… you said you won't sell me off…" said the young Narumi-sensei as he hit the dark haired senpai on his arm. (no idea how Mikan's dad looks like… so I invented his hair colour and maybe his first name too… but Sakura is his real family name…)

"Why do you always have to follow me around, Naru?" asked Yuka at once. Narumi smiled at her.

"You already know the answer Yuka-senpai!" chirped Narumi happily as he clapped his hand. Yuka shook her head; sweat drop. She knows Narumi loves her but she does not want him to love her… it's not like she hates him but—_she must not love him for she is not a good person!_ Furthermore, she did many things that hurt his feelings…

"Hey, Yuka…" said Sakura. He grabbed her wrist and held it high revealing few big bruises.

"You should stop doing missions for the Academy you know…" he said quietly.

"…"

"Just because you have **that** type of Alice… they can't treat you this way…" he continued but Yuka snatched her wrist back and hold her wrist where Sakura had held it.

"What could I do? You have the nullification Alice! Do something then!" she snapped at once. Narumi realized that he was in between a fight of both of his senpai and sneaked out of the class at once. He was sad of course… Yuka had been his friend since he first comes to that school.

"I'm sorry Yuka… I didn't mean to say such things to you… I understand that we can't do anything against the Academy too… so cheer up…" he smiled as he put his finger on her chin and pushed her head up, revealing a wet crying pretty face. He wiped off her tears and whispered into her ears, "I love you, Yuka…" Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe her ears. Yuka hugged him at once and they stay in that position for a long time. They didn't realize that someone was watching them from a distant. Narumi was sitting on the Sakura tree as he saw his beloved Yuka was hugging Sakura. A knife had pierced into his heart. Tears rolled down his cheek and he clutched his collar as if he was preventing his heart from falling apart…

---

One fine evening, Yuka and Sakura was in sitting alone in Sakura's empty classroom. Sakura was busy doing his homework while Yuka was standing out at the window as she enjoys the evening summer breeze.

"Senpai…" she called him dreamily.

"Yes, Yuka…"

"If we have a daughter, can we name her Mikan?" she asked happily. Sakura has shocked to hear her asking such questions out of the blues.

"Err… Why not?"

"I knew it you would agree!" she said happily. Sakura stared at her as a smile of happiness starts to crave upon his handsome face. Yuka was happy to be with Sakura for he had brought her out of the darkness that she had living in for years…

---

Before Mikan was born, Sakura died in an accident. Yuka could not believe what she had seen.

"Nooooo!!!!! No! No!" she screamed as she saw his dead body on the hospital bed. He was all covered in white sheet in the white room and she was not allowed to go into the room. She looked at her dead husband through the glass window.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! No!" she screamed as she banged on the window. The nurses rushed towards her and grabbed her. The mirror had broken and her hands were bleeding.

"Don't leave us here! Mikan's coming!!!!" she screamed and cried as she holds her big stomach. It was overdue nine months. And New Year is only an hour away… just then, the water broke… Yuka whimpered.

"Mikan…" she gasped. The nurses carried her to the delivery room. At exact twelve midnight, when the sky was filled with beautiful colours of the fireworks… a beautiful baby girl was born… Yuka held her tight.

"Mikan… your papa just left us… so it's just you and me now…" cried Yuka as she kissed her.

---

Yuka realized that she was just too young to take care of Mikan. Yuka had suffered too much. She missed her husband everyday and cried every night.

"Mikan… I am so sorry I can't be a good mother… I hope you are not like me and your dad—_I don't want you to have an Alice! Kami-sama (God) please don't let Mikan have Alice… especially my type!_ I want her to be normal…_"_ cried Yuka. Yuka put on her long brown coat after she packed Mikan stuff and even dressed her up. Before she leaves her house, she put on her favourite hat that was given to her by her late husband. She held the baby closed to her as she was afraid that Mikan would catch some cold. Yuka had decided to give the baby to Mikan's grandfather…

It was such a cold winter… but it was not the coldest among all winter that they had in Japan… Yuka walked through the park as she had chosen the longest route to his house. The cold wind blew pass her cheek which is now pale. Her breathing got deeper as she walks. Just then, she saw a man in standing ahead of her. He was only wearing a green short-sleeve shirt with a long pair of trousers and by the look of his face, he seems confused.

"That's weird… why isn't he wearing anything thick in the middle of the winter…?" she thought to herself. The guy was looking at her as she passed by him. Just then, the wind blew hard and blew her hat off.

"No…" she gasped as she saw the hat landed in front of the guy. The guy took it and gave it to her.

"There you go lady…" he said politely but she just remains silent. She was too depressed neither to say nor to think about anything… She swivelled and continued her journey. The man stared at her as her silhouette disappeared.

"My my… why must I appear here all the time… I must control my Alice…" said the guy.

"And that woman is such a mystery…" he wondered.

"Now… I have to go back to the academy… I have not yet seen Mikan and my other students of the special ability types! Okay Noda! Think think!" he told himself as he think hard about his destination. (This is Noda-sensei of the special ability type from Mikan's time… he has the travelling Alice which means he could travel in time!) After a while he disappeared from the park, Yuka felt that she wanted to see the man's face for one last time. When she swivelled back, there wasn't anyone there anymore…

-----END OF FLASHBACK----

(Trying to stick to the originals as much as I could… yes… some parts are just from the manga itself but I modified them to my style… gomen if you hate it…)

Since she left Mikan, she had joined force with the AAO. That is all she could do and the AAO had given her reasons to live. But now, if the AAO knows that Mikan is her daughter… her eyes widen as the thought appeared across her mind. Reo had always hated Mikan too when he discovered Mikan has a nullification Alice. That time Mikan and Sumire tried to save Natsume after the AAO had kidnapped him after Reo's concert in the Academy, five years ago. Yuka knows that deep inside, Reo seems to know that Mikan is her daughter as she looks like her…

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Boss! Why isn't this girl react to your voice?" asked one of Reo's guards. Silence rolled over them. The sound of the sea could be heard as they were in the harbour.

"The nullification Alice… she has the nullification Alice…" said Reo darkly as he stared at the 10 year old girl. Mikan was shocked. Narumi-sensei had just told her not to let anyone to know what is her Alice is through the head communicator which was made by Hotaru.

"N-no! I don't!" lied Mikan. Natsume who was beside her whimpered in pain. Reo came closer to Mikan and cupped her chin.

"Wait the minute!" gasped Reo.

"This face—this face looks like—_that person…_" smirked Reo. The guards came closer to get a better look of Mikan and they gasped.

"Find out about—_that person­_ for me, would you?" commanded Reo to one of the guards.

"Yes, sir," echoed the guard and left.

-----END OF FLASHBACK----

(Again I did this just to stick to the originals…)

Of course at that time, Yuka didn't know that they had found her daughter. She too didn't know that Mikan was in the academy already. The guards just came to her and asked some personal questions about her—but she didn't tell them that she was a widow nor ever gotten married before. So the guard believe that it was just a coincidence that Mikan and Yuka just look alike. Yuka was sweating tremendously now. Her room was lit with only by the moonlight that shone into her dark room. Reo wanted Mikan to be kidnapped by Zero; herself as he probably had seen her reacted when she saw Mikan's face in Natsume's locket. He wanted to see her sincerity… her commitment to the AAO… for Zero's Alice is very powerful and dangerous… With Mikan held captive by him, he can control her and the vicious Kuro Neko once and for all. The academy would be his—and with the school of Alice students… he can rule the world….

"Reo knows Mikan's my daughter!" she gasped.

"If he didn't, then why he asked me to kidnap Mikan?" cried Yuka. Kidnap her own daughter is just too much for her… Worst of all… she had abandoned Mikan all this while… and yet she still secretly cared for her even though they never meet…Meeting her will be a very weird thing to do… face-to-face… She doesn't know if she could do it but she has too… Yuka stood at once and held her hand out. A warp hole appeared out of the thin air and she entered inside. The hole sucked her in and another opening appeared. She went towards the opening and landed gracefully on both two feet. She took cover behind the big sofas of the three star room. She saw Mikan was flipping a magazine on the queen size bed; lying down on her front. Beside her saw a sleeping shirtless raven-haired guy.

"Kuro Neko…" muttered Yuka quietly. She was angry to see him with Mikan for she hates him.

"Now how can I kidnap her without Natsume realizing it…?" asked Zero to herself. Just then, Mikan snapped the magazine close and was about to move out of the bed when Natsume grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in again.

"Natsu!" shrieked Mikan as she tried to loosen his grip.

"I told you not to leave me, polka-dots!" he growl.

"Polka-dots?!" wondered Zero bewilderedly. _Why the hell is he calling her polka-dots?_

"Baka hentai! I just want to get some drink… I'm thirsty…" said Mikan.

"Hnn… No need…" snapped Natsume emotionlessly as he hugged her tighter. Mikan gave up. He is way too strong for her to fight against with.

"Let go off Mikan, Baka!" screamed Zero in her thought. She was so tempted to run and grabbed Mikan from Natsume. She can not believe how rude Natsume could be towards her and yet Mikan doesn't seem to care about it. As a mother, it pissed Zero off.

"Natsume… can I asked you something?" asked Mikan as she stared at Natsume who had his eyes still shut.

"Hmm…"

"Why did you say that? Why did you say 'Don't leave me, Mikan…' I don't understand…" Now, upon hearing that, Natsume opened his eyes and gazed into her hazel eyes.

"I…… I want to say whatever I want, polka!" snapped Natsume and went back to sleep. Thanks to his long fringes, Mikan can't see him blushing.

"I was just asking… no need to get angry or anything…Sometimes boys are just too complicated to understand… sheesh" hissed Mikan.

"Why don't you just sleep, Mikan…" said Natsume loudly.

"But I am not sleepy… furthermore… if I sleep, who is going to wake you up in an hour more for your missions…huh?"

"The alarm is set. So you can go sleep… no need to be my alarm clock… I believe that instead of you waking me up… You will have to be the one to be waken up," sneered Natsume.

"What was that supposed to mean, Natsu?" puzzled Mikan.

"Tell me first what type of version you want me to tell you—Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Eh? I don't want to listen to any fairy tales…"

"Choose Mikan, choose…"

"Okay… I like Sleeping Beauty!" chirped Mikan.

"Once upon a time, there is a very annoying princess called Mikan Sakura," began Natsume. Mikan grunted but Natsume ignored her.

"She was so annoying that the King and the Queen locked her up high at the topmost tower where no one could reach her," continued Natsume.

"Hey! That's Rupunzel…the princess who has very long hair…" cut Mikan at once.

"Shuttup… I am telling the story!" snapped Natsume. Mikan was not pleased so she decided to cut into telling the story.

"Then, there is this very pervert prince who would always sneak upon girls' underwear. His name is Natsume Hyuuga…" sneered Mikan. Natsume glared at her. Zero who was listening was shocked to hear it. _He sneaked on girls' underwear's???_

"Tch… whatever… but then, the princess was under a spell of an evil witch named of—er…" Natsume paused. He was thinking of a name to put as a witch's name.

"How about Zero!" said Mikan. Natsume startled. So does Zero…

"How do you know that name?" asked Natsume at once.

"Oh-ho… so it's a name of a person… I heard you muttered that name in your sleep just now…" said Mikan.

"Really? I did…? whoa… I don't believe it…" said Natsume as he slapped his forehead.

"Continue with the story…"

"Okay, okay… She was under a spell of a very evil witch named Zero… (Zero sweat drop, three throbbing vain appeared on her forehead, muttering words like 'Natsume is so going to get my fist'—_anime style)_… the only way to break the curse is to…" Natsume paused and smirked at her. Her eyes widen as she knew what's coming next. In a flash, Mikan ran out of the bed but she wasn't fast enough for Natsume who sat up quickly and grabbed her. She fell on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikan awkwardly. He put some pillows under her head and went to her ears.

"Shhss… there's someone else in the room…" said Natsume at once. Mikan gasped.

"Find out who is it then…" whispered Mikan. Natsume shook his head.

"It's the witch…" said Natsume.

"Do something for me would you…?" asked Natsume. Mikan nodded.

"When I kiss you, nullify her Alice… but not mine… okay…" whispered Natsume. Without waiting for her to reply, he kissed her passionately. Zero gasped to see that Natsume Hyuuga, the vicious Kuro Neko was kissing her daughter, Mikan Sakura! Zero felt something was wrong. Mikan has nullified her Alice and she didn't realise it but she felt different which made her stood up at once. A ring of fire appeared around her. She gasped and looked up—but Natsume was still kissing Mikan. How could this be when it looks like they didn't realise her; standing there…

"What the hell—?" blurted Zero. Natsume swivelled as he jumped out of the bed and held out his hand to protect Mikan.

-----END OF CHAPTER-----

Me: Okay… I really don't know when I'll update… but I am trying to finish this story as fast as I could…and i hope now viruses attack my computer again.. i am tired of installing my anti virus com over and over again


	18. 16 Akai Ansatsusha Red Assasin!

Me: This chapter might be the second or third last! Yeay! I cant wait to finish this story!!!

Koko: okay… this chapter is written according to the summary that sarahpatrick has written… as fate is not on Mikan and Natsume side… this chapter gonna be—heheh…

Mikan: what?! Akai Ansatsusha—red assassin?! Why?

Natsume: bloody hell… why is Zero here…! She really had disturbed my private life! That woman shall pay!

Zero: Talk to the fin-ger, you idiot brat! (showed her finger…oppsy, bad sarahpatrick!)

Natsume: I shall kill you!

Zero: We shall see who will be killed, isn't it, sarahpatrick?

Natsume: What?! Now you are in their side now, you stupid authoress…!

Me: What did I do? I did not say anything!

Natsume: both of you are going to die! (also meant to sarahpatrick)

Me: Iieeeeeeee………….! (No…!)

Chapter 16 Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assasin)!

"What are you doing here, Z?" snarled Natsume darkly. Sweats ran down his shirtless body. His body has started to weaken due to his Alice. Zero stared at him.

"Put on your shirt, boy…" snapped Zero at once. Natsume chuckled.

"That is not an answer, Zero… Why are you here?!"

"Hnn… I am here to do what I was asked to do, Kuro Neko…" said Zero. Mikan peeked behind Natsume to have a better look on Zero.

"Whoa… Zero is very pretty…" admired Mikan. Natsume was stunned.

"What the—She's here to kidnap you and you say she's cute? She the witch, Mikan… remember… the stupid story I told you… so she's bad…" mocked Natsume. Zero was offended.

"Hey… that story is not stupid… it's nice…" said Mikan quietly. Natsume and Zero slapped their forehead simultaneously. _Mikan is so stupid…_they thought (sweat dropped, squinted eyes—_anime style!_)

"Anyway… she did not tell you that she want to kidnap me or anything…" pouted Mikan quietly as she twists her fingers. Both Natsume and Zero tumbled tremendously (_anime style_).

"Oh my god… Mikan! Can you please tell me why Zero's is here if she's not here to kidnap you then?! _A friendly visit? _You must be kidding me!" said Natsume confounded. Mikan didn't answer him. Instead, she had an expression on her face as if she was thinking hard. Then, she looked at Zero.

"Are you here to kidnap me or something?" she asked politely. Zero goggled her. _My daughter is sooooooo ssssssssttttttttuuuuuuuppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!_ screamed her head. But then, an idea struck her.

"Oh… of course not, my dear…" said Zero sweetly. Natsume can't believe his ears.

"Don't believe her, Mikan…" snapped Natsume at once.

"You are always thinking negatively about others, Natsu! She came here in peace!" she said as she showed the E.T. peace sign… Natsume chuckled.

"Listen to me, Mikan… She is going to take you away… She's lying, Mikan! LYING!!!" shouted Natsume as he shook her. _Open your eyes, you idiot!_ screamed Natsume in his head. While Natsume and Mikan was busy fighting, Zero took this opportunity to slip her hand into one of the pocket and took a small bottle. That bottle contains many red pills and she took one out of the container.

"Mikan-chan, do you know that I am your mother and I hate you being with Natsume!" yelled Zero quickly and clearly which made both Natsume and Mikan was shocked to here them.

"NANI?!" stuttered Natsume and Mikan simultaneously and their jaws dropped. At this, Zero quickly aimed the pill into Mikan mouth which made her choked and swallowed it. The incident happened so fast that even Natsume was too slow to catch the pill before it could reach her mouth. Natsume gasped.

"What the hell did she eat?" he thought frightfully. Mikan stared at Natsume panicky. She held her throat.

"Go to sleep, Mikan…" said Zero calmly. Just then, she started to cough a little and fall unconscious.

"Mikan!" yelled Natsume as he caught her in time. Mikan is out cold, so that means she is no more nullifying Zero's Alice! Natsume stare angrily at Zero.

"What did you bloody do to her and what the hell are you talking about? Mikan's your daughter and all?! Such dirty liar, you B---h..." barked Natsume. Zero smirked.

"Give Mikan to me…" demanded Zero at once.

"No…" said Natsume coolly. Ring**s** of fire appeared and surrounded Zero.

"You little piece of shit, you think that your Alice alone could bring me down?" mocked Zero as she snapped her fingers. Icy fumes appeared and icicles appeared from the fumes were flying straight to Natsume's heart. The ring of fire disappeared and Natsume who was holding Mikan, jumped a side to dodge the attack.

THUD! THUD! THUD! The icicles stuck on the concrete wall of Mikan's room. Natsume stared at Mikan who was still safely sleeping in his arms. And more icicles were coming and he dodged each one. THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Stay still koneko (little kitten) baka!" yelled Zero as she send him more icicles. THUD! THUD! THUD! More icicles stricken on the wall. Natsume used his Alice to dodge the remaining icicles and he's getting tired. At last, Zero stopped. Natsume was panting hardly. Mikan who was usual light as feather to him, now was getting heavier each minute.

"Why don't we do this the easy way, kuneko…" smirked Zero as she walked towards him. Natsume lend against the wall, still panting.

"How come Yuki Sho's Alice is with you now?" panted Natsume as he dodged more icicles and landed on side. Zero laughed.

"Well… you know what my Alice isn't it…" grimaced Zero.

"The Ability Theft Alice… as dirty as your profile…" snarled Natsume. Zero slapped Natsume hard until he spat blood.

"If you say that, that means Mikan is 'dirty' too…" she said quietly. Natsume befuddled.

"What are you saying, Z? Still admitting about Mikan's your daughter? I am not gonna fall for that," mocked Natsume as he wipe the blood off his mouth.

"You know, Kuro Neko… I have always wanted your Alice… I have many Alices now… I took half of your stupid senpai Alice when we fought and he didn't realized it…. So I have The Ice Alice, The Travelling Alice, The Stone Conversion Alice, The mind controlling Alice, The Love Pheromone… (Natsume winced) yes, Koneko… I took that a little from your Narumi-sensei … I even took a little from Reo… He doesn't mind… and I am still collecting more… And your Alice is… how can I put this… So dangerously ablaze…and I want it!" smirked Zero and she laughed. Natsume was still panting. He was exhausted. Zero lay her hand on Mikan head but Natsume swatted it away. Zero glared at him and in a flash, Zero's fingers were around at Natsume's throat.

"It's not her Alice you want!" choked Natsume. Zero smirked again.

"Smart of you… so you would want your Alice to be taken then hers…" chuckled Zero.

"Yes…" he whimpered. But Natsume won't let that to happen.

-----FLASHBACK-----

A ten-year old Natsume was on his knees. Persona was standing in front of him. Everything was dark.

"Kuro Neko… if you are caught by the enemy, you must kill yourself!" said Persona quietly.

"Why?" asked Natsume.

"Do you want to see your friends die because of your Alice? If Zero got your Alice, do you want to see your sister to die too?" There was a short pause. All memories and faces of his friends and his very own sister, Aoi has flashing in his mind like a sideshow. Natsume shook his head slowly (eyes hid by the fringes).

"So you must work for the Academy, you must listen to me, when the enemy get hold of you… you must kill yourself!" said Persona. Natsume stared at the cold floor and nodded.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Natsume have to prevent Zero from taking his Alice but—_Mikan's here…_he thought as he looked at the pretty auburn hair girl. He hugged her. Zero was surprised to see his reaction. _He was supposed to attack me… why is he doing this?_ wondered Zero. Tears ran down Natsume's cheek.

"What the hell?" swore Zero as he saw the vicious Natsume cried.

"Sorry Mikan but I love you…" said Natsume into her ears. He knows that Mikan can't hear him but he wished it did. Zero was taken aback.

"I don't want you to die here because of me… but we have to—" he paused. Zero was befuddled.

"Are you going to kill us all?!" blurted Zero frightfully. She could not believe her ears. _That boy is going to kill us all!_ Natsume saw his opportunity. The necklace Tono had gave him is still with him and he is wearing it.

-----FLASHBACK (From the mission of Chapter 14) -----

After they reached on the Academy ground, Natsume was still shocked to remember how his fire got so big. He just aimed it to Z and yet the fire just blast like that—he just don't get it. Tono and Yuki realized his silence.

"What's wrong with you, Hyuuga?" asked Yuki. Natsume hesitated.

"My Alice back there… I just aimed it to Z but—" Natsume paused. Tono stared at him and started to laugh loudly. Both Yuki and Natsume sweat-dropped.

"Tono? Why are you laughing?" asked Yuki quietly. Tono fell on his knees. He just couldn't take it.

"It-is-so-funny… hahahhaha," he laughed again. Natsume find this irritating (Beady eyes, strokes under the eyes, many trobbing vain—_anime style_). He burned Tono's sleeves which made him panicked.

"Fire! Fire! My beautiful hand is on fire! Help!" screamed Tono girly. Yuki sweat dropped. The used his Alice to put the fire out but then he paused. Tono was befuddled again.

"Now what's wrong with you, Yuki?" asked Tono, sensing his awkward silence.

"…I don't know… something's wrong with me… I am not sure either…" said Yuki quietly.

"You are probably worn out, Sho! Hnn… such little mission and already start to complain like a baby…" snapped Natsume. Yuki didn't say a thing. _That's weird…_ _He usually fights back…_thought Natsume. He turned to looked at him but Yuki just gave him a bitter smile. Natsume blushed a little as he has secretly was fond of his senpai but quickly looked away.

"Anyway Tono! Do you know why my Alice went weird and all?" said Natsume loudly as he cleared his throat.

"Tch. Tch. It is Tono-senpai to you, Hyuuga! Anyway… of course I do…"

"What it is then…"

"Can't you see that you are wearing my Alice Stone…" said Tono as he pointed out the purple stone that Tono gave him earlier.

"I have the Alice to amplify… my Alice had made your Alice to amplied… that's why its like that…" explained Tono. Natsume stared at the stone which he put it on his palm to have a better look at it. It wasn't as purple as when the first time he saw it.

"The colour intensity will decrease every time the Alice in the stone is used… at last, it would decolourised when there is no Alice left in the stone…" said Yuki as he saw Natsume was staring at the stone.

"I know that… No need to waste your breathe on me…Tch…" snapped Natsume as he leaved his senpai.

"You can take that stone, Hyuuga… It's your early birthday present…" shouted Tono as Natsume disappeared into the dark night. Tono swore he heard Natsume said 'whatever'.

"Tch. That kid is really an annoying brat! He didn't thank me!" said Tono annoyed.

"That 'whatever' is his thank to you…" said Yuki. Tono felt grateful.

"You know Yuki… if you are a girl… I would have kissed you now, bishonen (pretty boy)…" said Tono as he held his waist. Yuki was shocked (hair from his spine stood up—_anime style_)

"Get away from me, you gay!"

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Natsume held the stone into his hand. He closed his eyes as he concentrated his Alice to flow into the stone—and he did. _Now I have to concentrate on aiming it to Zero! _He thought. Within seconds, large flames were surrounding Zero. He burnt her and the silent night was filled with her scream. Zero was on her knees now, panting.

"Hn… I will teach you now, Kuro Neko!" screamed Zero.

"SLEEPP!!" she screamed as she activated Reo's voice pheromone. Natsume iris widen as he was hypnotized to sleep.

"Shit!" he whimpered as he collapsed. Zero stood up as the flames disappeared. She stared at the unconscious Natsume and spat.

"You'll pay! You'll see…" she said angrily and she stared at Mikan. She went down to her and held her hand on her head. She closed her eyes as she used her Alice on Mikan. No, she is not taking her Alice. But instead, she was just checking out if Mikan too has the Theft Ability Alice like her… for the Theft Ability Alice is useful—either to take or to find out what type of Alice someone has… Yuka sensed her Nullifying Alice has becoming powerful—more than enough to be a special star student… and…

"Ah… so Mikan Sakura had also inherited my Alice… and I thought it was a bad thing… how wrong am I to think so…Reo would be proud of me…" smirked Zero. She was now angry with Mikan for she had chosen that stupid brat, Natsume Hyuuga as her boyfriend and now she want revenge... she doesn't care if her own daughter have to sacrifices in this revenge. _For the sake of the sweet revenge… _she thought vindictively. She came near to her ear.

"Mikan Sakura… listen to my voice…" said Yuka. Mikan eyes opened at once… but there were no sign of life in her eyes—she was clearly was hypnotized. _The pill really worked…Now her nullifying Alice is not working anymore… not when I'm still in control of course…_ smirked Yuka.

"Listen to me… You are now one of us… the Anti-Alice Organization… you have a mission, my little Akai Ansatsusha (Red assassin)…" she said as she took off her black robes—the clothes of AAO and gave it to Mikan who took it. She nodded.

"You must take as much Alice as you can… Take only half of everyone's because the process might cause you to lose your life… The Alice of Theft is an Alice where it will eat up your life span… so take useful Alice, Akai Ansatsusha… Then, we will fetch you tomorrow at one…" Zero stared at the unconscious Natsume and smirked.

"And also… I want you to forget him… I want you to erase your memories about him… he is our enemy… is that understood, Akai Ansatsusha?" commanded Zero as she could hear the song of vindictiveness in her ears. Mikan—or can we say, Akai Ansatsusha nodded. Zero smirked at her. She could taste victory.

"Your mission starts now…" Akai Ansatsusha nodded again and Zero activated her Traveling Alice and a warp hole appeared before her and she disappeared into the dark hole. Mikan stood up at once and didn't notice that the unconscious Natsume was in her room. She got changed into black sleeveless top with black tight long trousers. She tied her hair into pony tail with black ribbon. She wore a long black robe that was given by Zero on top of her clothes—and she's ready. Instead of going out through the door, she went out through the window. It was dark as it was a moonless night. Even though it was a cold winter, she didn't felt cold at all. The sound of her robe swishing could be heard as she run quietly down towards the elementary section of the dorm. There are a few children there whom she knew who own powerful and useful Alice. She stopped when she reached to the window of the child's room.

"Aya Nori—Alice is Storm Alice—Dangerous Ability Class," muttered Akai Ansatsusha unconsciously as she stared at the window at the second floor. She looked around to see a way to get up and she saw a tree. She climbed the tree and opened the window as quietly as she could. Once it was opened, she sneaked into the room. It didn't take her long to find the little girl. She was sleeping soundly with a cute teddy bear. Mikan felt disgusted to see the girl. She put her hand on the child's head and in a flash, the child lost half of her Alice and now belonged to Mikan. The girl whimpered. Mikan Sakura stood there, smirking—

"One down, more to go…"

NEXT DAY (ONE HOUR BEFORE ONE P.M.)—

"Natsume! Natsume!" called a voice. Natsume stirred.

"Natsume!! Wake up, Natsume!" called the voice again. Natsume's head felt heavy and drowsy. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred.

"Natsume! Natsume!" called the voice again. _That person is getting annoying…_ thought Natsume at once. He rubbed his head as his head ached. Now, his sight is getting better and he could almost see the person who is squatting in front of him…

"Oh… Ruka… what happened?" blurted Natsume at once. He coughed.

"I was about to asked you the same thing! Listen, where's Mikan? She's not here!" said Ruka alertly. Natsume heard the tone of his voice.

"Wh-wha…" drowsed Natsume. He felt as if he was dreaming. He couldn't remember what had happened last night.

"Where's Mikan!" said Ruka loudly. Then it hit him. Natsume remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh! Zero kidnapped her! Zero was here!" said Natsume alertly. Ruka shook his head and hold his hand.

"No—so its true then…" said Ruka quietly. Natsume was befuddled.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" he asked as he stared at his best friend. Ruka shook his head again.

"I thought that was an imposter… so it's true then…" he mumbled. Natsume was getting annoyed again.

"What is it?!" said Natsume as he felt he is going to lose his temper.

"Mikan—she—she's not herself anymore…" mumbled Ruka as his bang hid his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Where is she?" demanded Natsume.

"Natsume, I lost half of my Alice because of her… she has two Alice… Nullification Alice and … and the Theft Ability Alice too… and…" he paused. Natsume was shocked. _Theft ability Alice?! _Wondered Natsume wildly. His lips dried. _Is she really is Zero's daughter? Impossible!_

"And what, Ruka?! What happened!!" bellowed Natsume as he got angry for he could not believe what had happened.

"Many students here had lost half of their Alice, Natsume… I just woke up… those who got their Alice stolen had not yet woken up yet. I am one of the few who did… Mikan…" he paused again. Every word he said it felt bitter each time. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"Mikan is not herself, Natsume! She is stealing many Alice right now! She's… she's…different now…" said Ruka loudly. Ruka grabbed Natsume by his collar.

"I told you last time, didn't I?! I told you to take care of her! I told you!" screamed Ruka. Natsume was shocked and loosen the grip.

"I did… but I failed, Ruka!" he yelled back.

"We need to do something!" said Ruka as he stared determinedly at Natsume. Natsume nodded.

"We will…"

-----END OF CHAPTER----

Me: Okay…. I am glad to say that this is gonna be the second last chapter! Not the third! The NEXT CHAPTER is the LAST! Yes!

Mikan: what?! You are going to write more stories right?!

Me: Of course… but not now… after I have finished my comic… 'cri de cceur' or in English is Cry of the heart… then I will translate it into a story!

Natsume: Cri de Cceur? Who is in that story?

Me: You guys of course… first I let my classmate, Ser Leen aka blackcat0707 to read it and tell me how is it and all…then… I will write it by the end of this year I guess…

Ruka: End of the year!!!! That is long!

Me: hey! Exams! I have exams!

Hotaru: Whatever… anyway R&R! thanks to all who had reviewed!

Aelita18

blackcat0707 Ser Leen... me proud of you! hehehe

girlonthemove210

InnocentFantasy

JC-zala

Khaos-chan ---oppss... i got myself wrong rite... it was u who 'died'... oppss... i accidently killed you! i bet Arahi Sakura gonna kill me for killing you! Khoas-chan's Arahi Sakura's friend too! Arahi Sakura this chapter is dedicated to you! Don't kill me! ;p

Natsumedestiny sorry... but it won't be nice if it is exactly like the manga itself... i wont be like my idea anymore... so that's why i modify...

okaix

x - DragoN PriestesS - x --that reply was a joke!

wannabeawriter

SailorDayDreamer --- you are so right! Mikan do have another alice!

ladalada --- glad to hear you again!


	19. 17 The Final Battle against you!

Me: I have to say that I have problem in saying Mikan's new nick name—Akai Ansatsusha… it is so hard for me to pronounce it… cry…

Akai Ansatsusha a.k.a. Mikan: Baka! So why do you give me such name? I am no assassin!

Natsume: You are an assassin?! You must be joking!

Akai Ansatsusha: Don't you laugh at me now, Natsu! I can take your Alice away!

Natsume: You can?! Really? How come I didn't know that?!

Me: Err… I guess because you pass out??

Natsume: Oh yes… I did… I really don't understand this situation… how can Mikan be evil when she has the Nullification Alice?

Me: Well… because the pill that Zero gave her was too strong that her Nullification is not working anymore… the Nullification deactivated and the Ability Theft Alice activated! I hope that answered the reader's questions about Mikan…

Akai Ansatsusha: Wow! I am evil! That is so cool…

Natsume: You think so, Polkadots!? I personally disagree with that…

Akai Ansatsusha: Why? Do you think that I am incapable to do so, pervert?

Natsume: Yes. (smirk)

Akai Ansatsusha: Fine! We'll see! Hmmp! I bet the readers would agree with me!

Natsume: Tch. Whatever…

Me: Please forgive me if you are not satisfied with the ending… this is the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life… I have written quite a number of stories and this is the H-A-R-D-E-S-T!

**Last Chapter of Don't Leave Me, Mikan… **17 The Final Battle against you!

Truthfully, Natsume really don't understand Ruka when he said that Mikan is not herself anymore. But he just took it as a bad thing and just tried to understand the hectic situation. _Mikan takes other's Alice?Oh… so now she has two Alice? How rare… She even took Ruka's? But Ruka's her ex and also her best friend too… what did Zero did to you, Mikan?_ Raced Natsume's mind. He just doesn't understand it. The gentle and pretty yet idiotic Mikan Sakura is now fearful, strutting around the school—invisible after she took the Invisibility Alice from one of her seniors, and dangerous. Teachers and the student's council are all busy searching for her and tried to protect as much students as they can. Even teachers are in danger. Jinno-sensei had his Alice taken too and he had not woken up yet from his bed. The thought of Mikan is now a part of the AAO gave him the chill. _At least I could accept that she has that Alice but thinking her as Zero's daughter??? _Natsume rubbed his head and then ran his fingers through his raven hair. _How can we stop her?_ He thought. Then, he realized something. He swiveled to look at Ruka who was sitting beside him. He too was deep in thought.

"Ruka… where's Imai?" asked Natsume at once. Ruka started and looked blankly at him.

"Err… she—she…I—it's no use either if you think that Hotaru could stop her… she got hit by Mikan and she is now in the hospital wing," said Ruka bitterly. Natsume couldn't believe his ears.

"Nani?! But they are best friends, aren't they? And usually it was always your girlfriend who always hit her, not Mikan… but why—_I don't understand this…_ this doesn't sound like Mikan at all!" said Natsume bewilder. He was so surprised that he doesn't know what to say nor to think.

"Are you sure that is Mikan, Ruka? How do you know that girl was her?" asked Natsume seriously.

"She looks like Mikan, of course… She knows our names and our Alices… I think that makes that girl is Mikan… and oh—she too is wearing the necklace that you bought her… and that bracelet… so no doubt that's Mikan Sakura," said Ruka but then he fall silent.

"Why?" asked Natsume. Ruka hesitated.

"Natsume… you are her boyfriend, right?" began Ruka.

"Hmm… so?"

"I thought—well since you are her boyfriend… maybe she will recognized you…" finished Ruka. He stared hopefully at Natsume.

"She doesn't even know her own best friend… maybe… it is worth trying me… I guess," said Natsume thoughtfully.

"Then let's search for her…" said Ruka.

"I think I will go alone, Ruka… I don't want you to get hurt anymore…" said Natsume; not looking at him as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I don't think so, Natsume… the whole school is in danger… there's no way I will stay here and do nothing… you have _had_ always stop me from helping you… you have stop _that Persona _from making me to work for the academy too! So, you must not stop me from doing this! This is all I could do… well, at least! Let me help you!" yelled Ruka. Natsume was taken back as Ruka rarely shown his anger to him. Natsume lips thinned.

"Tch. Suit yourself…" snapped Natsume emotionlessly. In his heart, he was worried. But he would never let Ruka leave his side and he would protect him no matter what happens. Ruka knew this very well and he smiled.

"Thanks…" he replied.

"Let's go…" he said again and the boys left. They ran through the empty school corridor as they tried to find Mikan. After half an hour later, it was almost twelve fifty yet they can't find her. (Ruka and Natsume don't know that the AAO will pick Mikan up at one). The teachers and the student council had just told them to alert them if they found Mikan. Both of them agreed to join force with the academy and hoped they would find her as fast as they could. They ran out of the school building and now were standing in front of the building. Just then, Natsume slapped his forehead.

"Stupidity is contagious!" he cried. Ruka sweat dropped.

"Eh? Natsume… why do you say that _so _randomly?" asked Ruka at once.

"I forgot that the bracelet… that bracelet has a GPS…" stuttered Natsume as he blushed at his own mistake. Ruka was dumbfounded (jaw fall—_anime style!_). Now he understood him when he said that 'stupidity is contagious'… Natsume meant Mikan's idiocy… Now, in this case… Natsume is as stupid as Mikan!

"What the—why are you putting GPS on her?" asked Ruka at once. Natsume gulped.

"Well… I was afraid that someone might kidnap her one day… or she got lost in the middle of the forest again as usual… or—well you know Mikan…" Natsume laughed nervously as he stared at Ruka's serious and angry glare. It is really scary to see Ruka get angry. Ruka was surely upset for they had search for Mikan for so long and suddenly Natsume told him that there is an easier way to find her—Well, who wouldn't?!

"So-use-that-bloody-G-P-S-then…" said Ruka through gritted teeth as he poke painfully on Natsume's chest. Natsume obeyed him for the first time. Natsume doesn't want to make the 'lion' angrier… Natsume showed Ruka his digital watch made by Hotaru.

**-----**BEGINNING OF Hotaru'S Chat Inventions**-----**

"Invention number 254 The GPS accessories.

This invention was created for the good sake of my annoying best friend, Mikan Sakura under the request of her idiot boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. My idiot best friend has always lost in the school's forest and always missing in action. So, I have created a watch, NH05 for that Hyuuga and a GPS bracelet, MS05 for Mikan so that he can find her whenever he wanted to. Cost of gadget: hehehe…100 000 yen" (all of sudden dollar sign appeared at the background… Hotaru mumbled 'good thing Natsume is rich and was able to pay that amount of money…' and she smirked darkly as she mumble again 'money… money… money… money… money….' (Black background with shining eyes—_anime style!_)).

-----END OF HOTARU'S CHAT INVENTIONS-----

Ruka stared at the watch. It looked like an ordinary watch but there is an extra button at the side of the watch. Natsume pressed on the button and a digital screen appeared and showed a small map.

"There she is…" said Natsume as he pointed a small red dot on the screen.

"Where is that, Natsume?" asked Ruka. He doesn't know how the map works nor where has the map showed them. Natsume looked puzzled.

"Eh…?" wondered Natsume as he scratched his un-itchy head.

"Why? Why? Where is she?" asked Ruka eagerly. Natsume swiveled and stared blankly at the frosty cold afternoon. Ruka was befuddled.

"Where is she, Natsume?" asked Ruka as he started to lose his temper again.

"Here… just right behind us…" said Natsume quietly. Ruka startled. He glanced around but there was no Mikan.

"I can't see her—" began Ruka but then he was thrown across the yard. Ruka fell hard on his back and he whimpered.

"Ruka!" yelled Natsume as he ran towards Ruka but he too was thrown and he hit hard on the school wall. Natsume groaned. He stands up slowly.

"Show yourself, Mikan!" he said loudly. He heard a chuckle and knew it was Mikan. Natsume saw Ruka called the teachers and the student council through his phone.

"Oy! Polkadots! Stop playing around!" he yelled again and suddenly he felt a hard kick on his torso and was thrown into the air and landed on the cold wet ground.

"Tch… she's stronger than I thought…" groaned Natsume. The teachers and the student council had arrived.

"Where is she? Where is Mikan Sakura?!" yelled the head of the student council, Sakurano Shuichi (character from GA 2).

Just then, Natsume's watch rang one o'clock. The sky darkens and strong wind blew hard as a big black warp hole appeared under the darkening sky.

"What the—?" swore Natsume. AAO masterminds and guards appeared through the hole. The academy was shocked.

"How can they do that?" stuttered Sakurano as his eyes widen. Every eyes of the academy were now staring at the dark figures of the AAO's who are smirking in satisfaction. Natsume eyes traveled from Reo, Yuka and other top masterminds of the organization. He just couldn't believe that they were actually in the academy right now. Yuka a.k.a Zero walked few steps ahead.

"Akai Ansatsusha (Red Assassin)! Reveal yourself!" ordered Yuka at once. _Akai Ansatsusha?? Who the hell is that?_ Thought Natsume bewilder. He bet everyone too was thinking the same thing. Then, out of the thin air, Mikan appeared beside Zero in her black suit.

"Akai Ansatsusha report for duty, Zero. I have finished with what I am asked to do…" said Mikan. Natsume was shocked. Zero smirked and nodded.

"Good, Akai Ansatsusha. How many Alice have you taken?" asked Zero.

"Sixty worthy Alices," replied Mikan. Natsume gasped. Zero gulped. _Mikan's lifespan is surely decreasing…_ thought Zero worriedly but it didn't show on her emotionless face. Mikan cough a little but she pretended that she didn't. Zero knew Mikan now is in pain but if she showed her mercy in front of other AAO masterminds, they might suspect something.

"Including our number one enemy?" asked Zero without looking at her. Inside, she was worried and regretted for using Mikan to fulfill her revenge against the brat Natsume Hyuuga.

"Sorry… I have not yet taken his Alice… I was about to take it when you came—" began Mikan but she was slapped by Zero hard on her face. Zero had to do that. She doesn't want Reo to confirm that Mikan's her daughter. The slap was so hard that she fell down hard on the ground.

"Baka! You are blaming us now?! What were you thinking!?" screamed Zero. Mikan was humiliated in front of the AAO and the academy. Mikan didn't show any sign of weakness. Instead she stood up at once.

"I promised I will kill Natsume Hyuuga before we leave here, Zero… I hope that would cover my mistakes…" she vowed. Reo looked pleased. Natsume was totally speechless. _Those words… just come out from her mouth… she… she want to kill me…_ thought Natsume as his mind raced. He hoped that this is just a bad dream. He could not dream of hurting Mikan—as in a real fight. His lips dried.

"Good Mikan… how can I ever hate you for saving that brat five years ago... It was stupid of me…" said Reo as he remembered the incident when Mikan and Sumire tried to save Natsume at the port (based on the real anime when Reo came to perform in the academy turned out to be the plot to kidnap Natsume Hyuuga…).

"Mikan! Snap yourself out of it! Mikan!" yelled Narumi-sensei. It is too painful to see his foster daughter to be with the enemy… especially with his own senpai—Yuka Azumi, the traitor.

-----FLASHBACK-----

A long auburn hair girl was crying in an empty hut in the school forest. Her body was filled with scratches and bruises. A faint voice was calling out for her but she ignored it.

"Yuka-senpai… yuka-senpai…" the voice called as it got clearer every moment. Then, a warm hand was on hers. She didn't look at the person.

"Yuka-senpai…" mumbled the voice. Yuka looked up and stared at the pretty yellow-haired guy.

"Yuka-senpai… I am here for you… Please, I can be your shoulder…" said the young 15 year old Narumi-sensei.

"No… just go, Naru-san…" said Yuka quietly. She doesn't want to hurt Narumi any more. She had rejected his love, trying to ignore the friendship between them, and sometimes trying to ignore his presence.

"Yuka! I want to help you… I can't bear to see you get hurt because of this stupid academy force you to do all this missions! I WANT TO HELP YOU, YUKA!" yelled Narumi as he used his Alice on her for the first time. Yuka grabbed him and took the Alice that he used on her. Narumi eyes widen. He gasped. The feeling of his Alice been taken by Yuka was too painful. It feels like dying. He felt weak. His sight slowly darkens. All he can see between the darkness was the tears of Yuka poured for him… the tears of regret for taking it but she wouldn't give it back…

"Gomen, Naru-san… But you must stay in this school and prevent students like me to do the dirty job for the school… Gomen…" he heard her faint voice said.

"I-I p-prom-mise…" said Narumi weakly and he fainted.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Narumi stared at Yuka seriously. It was something rare for all the students of the academy to see him looking so serious for Narumi-sensei is a happy-go-lucky and annoyingly cheerful person. Yuka looked at the cold eyes of Narumi.

"Naru-san… I see you are still here…" she said.

"Hmm… I am now a teacher here…" replied Narumi coldly. Zero was slightly taken aback at the cold reply.

"May I ask you… are you here because of the promise we made, Naru-san?" asked Zero. Narumi hesitated.

"Well… you can say that, Yuka-senpai… it is just a part of the reason… Now… give back my Mikan!" yelled Narumi.

"Your Mikan?" smirked Zero as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes… she's my daughter now… give her back, Yuka…" said Narumi coolly. Zero eyes narrowed.

"No… She's one of us now… and we will make sure that victory is ours…" said Zero at once.

"Charge!!!" yelled Zero and the battle against the academy and the AAO began. The AAO held their guns out to shoot but it was taken like magnet by one of the student who owns the magnetic Alice. Zero felt disadvantage by the loss of the guns.

"Then… let's fight the old fashion way then…" she smirked. Misaki multiplied. She faught ten AAO guards at once and kept on going. Tsubasa use his Alice as he controls the shadows of AAO guards. Tono had a fair battle against three at once. The AAO have Alice. The atmosphere was tensed. Alice against Alice. The air itself is filled with smokes made by Alice, water, wind, earth, objects flying around, animals attacking, knifes flying around dangerously, trees melting, objects turned into stones, laser beams everywhere… Everything was havoc. Natsume was shocked for no attack was upon him. He stared at Ruka who was too fighting. Everything was in slow motion in his eyes. It felt like a dream… _This must be Alice of Dream…_ he told himself and he was right. Alice of Dream was used in this battle too.

"But I am their Number one enemy… why am I not being attacked?" he asked himself as he saw Narumi was fighting with Yuka, Sakurano with Reo…

"That is because your opponent is ME!" yelled a voice. He swiveled. Natsume gasped. He just couldn't believe his eyes. There stood in front of him was no other than Mikan Sakura. Her face expression was fierce. She had her fist held tight.

"I am going to kill you, Natsume Hyuuga. This is for the sake of the AAO!" she screamed. Twirls of wind formed on her palm.

"Take this you idiot!" she yelled as the wind turned into a tornado and he was blown away and landed hard on his back. Natsume whimpered. He heard among the noise of the battle around him, he could hear the sound of heels walking towards him. He opened his eyes and saw Mikan was walking towards him.

"Mikan… please… it's me… I don't want to hurt you, Mikan!" he whimpered. But Mikan isn't herself. She sent icicles heading towards Natsume's heart. Natsume dodged it by melting them with his Alice.

"Hmm… The Fire Alice… how tempting…" she smirked. She sent him a kick on his back but he managed to dodge it and grabbed her arm and made her kneel. Another move from Mikan could make her arm break.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No! Mikan please! Can't you remember at least who I am to you all this while!?" yelled Natsume. Mikan chuckled darkly.

"Of course… you are our—the AAO's ENEMY!!" she screamed and made Natsume fell down on his back. Mikan stood up at once and had her heels press hard on his chest this time.

"I want your Alice, Hyuuga…" she said darkly. Natsume was taken aback. _She called me Hyuuga again…_his lips dried. His bangs hid his eyes. He sighed deeply.

"If that is what you want… take it then…" he said quietly as he held his hand to her. Mikan chuckled.

"Such gentleman… Thank you…" she said as she took his hand. Suddenly, she gasped. She felt she remembered something but she don't know what it is. The warmth of Natsume's hand made something inside her to scream—it feels like something is trying to escape free from the darkness of her soul… Natsume saw her expression. He knew at once that he could bring her back. He just knew it…

"Mikan… Mikan…" he mumbled as he stared at her. Mikan gazed into his eyes and tears started to fall.

"Why am I crying?" she asked; puzzled. Mikan felt weird. She started to cough and she fell on her knees again. Natsume went near her.

"Mikan… are you alright?" he asked her; concerned. Mikan felt angry and annoyed. She grabbed his collar.

"What the hell did you do to me? What Alice do you have other than the Fire? TELL ME!!" she screamed. Natsume stared at her.

"I only own one Alice, Mikan… no other…" he said. Mikan felt cheated.

"LIAR!" she screamed as she threw him at the hard ground. It sky darkens with big dark clouds.

"I'll kill you, Hyuuga!!" she yelled again and activated Jinno-sensei's Alice and striked him. Natsume yelled in pain. The electricity ran into his body was too painful. Mikan stopped and laughed.

"Want some more…?" she asked and gave him more. Natsume whimpered.

"STOP, POLKA-DOTSSSSSSS!" he screamed and Mikan stopped at once. Mikan gasped. The feeling came back again… the feeling of she remembered something yet she just don't know what it was… her head ached tremendously.

-----FLASHBACK----

She saw herself ran happily towards the Sakura tree. She looked up and called a name she couldn't hear. There was a raven haired guy who was sleeping on the branch with a manga on his face. The manga dropped from his face, revealing an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, polka-dots?" he said annoyed.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Mikan covered her ears with both of her hands.

'polka-dots… polka-dots… polka-dots… polka-dots… polka-dots…' the voice echoed in her head.

"SHUTTUP!!!!" she yelled as her head ached painfully. Tears streaming down her cheek. Natsume struggled to sit up straight. His head too was painful due to the electric shock he received from her.

"Mikan…" he cried quietly. Mikan looked at him with her teary eyes.

"What are you doing to me, HYUUGA!" she screamed and whimpered as another memory came to her.

-----FLASHBACK-----

It was snowy. Mikan was very young that time… about ten years old. She was dressed in a red dress with white fluff as the collar, walking towards the same Sakura tree with the same raven hair guy who was wearing a black tux with three-quarter pants. He was using his fire Alice to give some warmth on the cold night of winter. Once they were there, the guy helped her on the tree.

-----END OF FLASHBACK----

Natsume limped towards Mikan. Mikan who was on her knees, had her hand on her forehead. Her eyes were shut.

-----FLASHBACK CONTINUED----

The raven hair guy, who was using a long scarf, wrapped some around Mikan's neck and stayed close to her. Mikan blushed furiously. They were silent for a long time as they enjoy the view of the forest from the tree-top. After a long time, Mikan planned to go back to the Christmas Festival at the school hall. She removed the scarf from her.

"I think I should go back—"

"No…" he said at once. Mikan stared at him, looking puzzled.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

"Mikan… it's me… Natsume…" whispered Natsume into her ears as he hold her by her shoulder.

"Natsume…?" whimpered Mikan as she still had her eyes shut. She wanted to know more about the flashbacks… but it feels like she actually knew what happened next…

-----FLASHBACK CONTINUED----

After a long time, Mikan planned to go back to the festival. She removed the scarf from her.

"I think I should go back—"

"No…" he said at once. Mikan stared at him, looking puzzled. Suddenly, the raven hair guy took her collar and pull her closer to him… and they kissed. Mikan was shocked. Mikan tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

"Na—" she blurted but he won't let her go. He kissed her more.

"Tsu—" she blurted out again but it is no use. He just holds her tighter. At last, she responded to his kiss and their kiss deepens. The cold wind blew gently on their face. They kissed for a very long time.

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

Tears rolled down her cheek. The feeling of something that was trying to burst out of her had just—burst out freely now… the light and warmth had covered the dry and darkness of her soul. She knew who that raven hair guy is now… She remembered how important he was to her… she remembered how they had spent time together… under that very Sakura tree… She could feel her Nullification Alice again. Her lifeless eyes had just gained the shines and life, now staring into a pair of tearful crimson eyes. The sound of the battle suddenly becomes numb and all quiet. All they could hear is the sound of their heart.

"Natsume…" she cried as she laid her hand on his right cheek.

"You remembered me, polka-dots…" he smiled. Mikan closed her eyes and activated her Nullification Alice and put it to the max. The whole school suddenly remain quiet and still. Everyone was shocked as they can't use their Alice anymore. All eyes were on Mikan now as they knew that Mikan is the only one who can do that. The AAO felt betrayed.

"Shit! We lost!" swore Zero as their guns were now aimed on them by the students and teachers. They tried to run but they couldn't. Narumi walked towards them.

"Well well well… looks like victory is mine!" he smirked as he stared at Yuka who spat. Everything went back to normal. Mikan returned everyone's Alice. She had apologized thousands of times to Jinno-sensei who still was pissed off with her.

"I will teach you lesson, Sakura!" he yelled as he held his cane (Black background with thunderstorm). Mikan cried waterfall tears—_anime style!_ Mikan even received twenty baka gun shot from Hotaru.

"That is for hitting me, Baka!!!" she said angrily. Mikan was thrown away but then Hotaru hugged her.

"Welcome back, Mikan…" cried Hotaru. Narumi came to her.

"I am glad you had come back to us, Mikan-chan…" he said to her happily. Mikan hugged him.

"So do I, Otto-san!" she said as she buried her head into his shoulder. Narumi-sensei felt happy as now Mikan is his daughter—not Zero's. As for the AAO, they had escaped. Reo and Zero is now at large somewhere out there.

"I shall seek revenge, Narumi! And so are you, Kuro Neko! This is not the end of me…" vowed Zero. They are gathering more army to fight against the academy. Let that be another story shall we… because now is now and that is the future… we want to see happy endings, isn't it…?

So… Now back to Mikan and Natsume… hmm… where are they? The snow had fall after the day of the battle. Their project—the Maze project had been destroyed during the fight. So does the project made by the other classes… everyone was upset but looks like they have to just continue with the one day Christmas Festival. Everyone doesn't seems to care except for Narumi-sensei.

"WHAT?! No! Only one day of Christmas festival! But we did so many things and-and-and…buu huu…" cried Narumi-sensei (waterfall tears—_anime style!)_. Everyone sweat-dropped. Narumi-sensei who now is sissy in woman dress had really destroyed his reputation when he was on the battle field. The students of the academy can't see him as the brave and manly teacher anymore again…

Today is the 25th of December. Every girls and boys were enjoying themselves in the school hall where the Christmas party is held. The girls are allowed to wear anything as long it is a red and the boys are allowed to wear anything black. This is because they want to do something different for that year…

Mikan was laughing along with her classmates. She had permed her hair and tied them into loose buns with glitters on her hair. Her red three-quarter dress was too glitters and simple. She stands out the most among her classmates with her ever lasting beauty.

"So you are now with Yuu Tobita, Sumire-chan?" smiled Mikan as she took the last sip from her cup.

"Hmm… he helped me during the fight that day… if it wasn't for him… I would have died…" she laughed nervously. Yuu, who was standing beside her, blushed furiously. The two girls giggled. Mikan suddenly remembered about Hotaru. She has not seen her yet. Mikan looked around and saw Hotaru was at the dining table eating crab meat. Mikan approached her.

"HOTTTTTAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" she screamed and hugged her. Hotaru swore.

"I forgot my baka gun in my room again, damn it!" she swore as she helped herself again with the crab stick. _What a déjà vu… this happened every year!_ Though Hotaru.

"Let's dance," pouted Mikan as she still clinging on her.

"I want to eat,"

"I want to dance,"

"No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Pretty please…"

"No"

"Why?"

"I want to eat," said Hotaru emotionlessly.

"Ano Mikan-chan… this happens every year and every year you asked me to dance with you and I always reject you… don't you feel bored with the same routine of yours?" snapped Hotaru and she walked away, leaving the disappointing Mikan behind her.

"Meany!" she pouted after her. She folded her arms.

"Tch… now I have no partner to dance with…" she said bitterly.

"Tch… what make you say that, Polka-dots?" asked a voice behind her. She swivelled.

"Natsu-kun!!!" she chirped happily and hugged him. Oh my… Natsume blushed of course. He held his hand.

"Want to dance with me, Mikan?" he asked. Mikan smiled at him and took his hand. That night they danced until Mikan's heel swollen.

"Ano Natsu… My heels hurt… Lets stop shall we?" begged Mikan.

"Hmm…"

"Can we walk outside?" she asked.

"Huh? But I thought you said your heels are hurting…" he said.

"Oh… please…" she pouted. Natsume blushed but he looked away at once. Natsume grabbed her hand. They walked out of the hall and walked across the white ground. The klutzy Mikan tumbled due to the pain of her heel. Natsume caught her on time.

"Gomen… but my heel really hurts you know…"

"Tch… You are so silly, Mikan…" he said as he carried her—bridal style. Mikan blushed.

"Oh my… Natsume… you don't have to—" began Mikan.

"Shuttup! Just let me carry you okay…" snapped Natsume. Mikan pouted.

"You are so mean!"

"Hn… you are so silly…"

"You are such idiot!"

"Polka-dots! You better tell me where you want to go… you hippo…" smirked Natsume. Mikan turned red at once.

"If I am _that _heavy… then don't carry me!" she snapped and hit him. Her punch was so hard that Natsume accidentally dropped her. Since the day of the fight, Mikan seems to be more graceful and was able to fight. So, she landed gracefully on the cold ground and ran. Natsume ran after her.

"OY! Polka-dots! I was only joking…" he yelled but Mikan gain speed. Natsume then realised that she had kept a small amount of every Alice she took. Mikan has activated the Speed Alice. Natsume felt as though he was going to lose her again. He ran as fast as he could.

"Mikan!" he called her back but she ignored him. Using his talent to jump from trees to trees, he manage to catch her. He grabbed her by her arm and held her tighter.

"Mikan! I was only joking!" he snapped. Mikan remain silent.

"I-I sorry…" she stuttered. Natsume was puzzled.

"Why so random, polka-dots?"

"I-I almost killed you that day… I-I—" but Natsume put his finger on her red lips to silent her.

"That is the past and you were not yourself… so there is nothing for you to apologize…" he said quietly. Mikan can't hold her tears and she cried.

"What? Don't cry Mikan…"

"I am so sorry… I just feel so guilty…"

"Tch… You are so silly, Polka-dots…" he chuckled. Mikan hit gently on his chest. Natsume cupped her chin and held her closer. In the cold winter… under the same Sakura tree… they kissed…

Natsume then went to her ears.

"Mikan… promise me something…"

"What is it, Natsume?" she said as she still blushed due to the wet kiss. Natsume hugged her tighter.

"Don't leave me, Mikan…"

-----END OF STORY-----

Me: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! I have finally finish the story… this is the most hardest… head-cracking… stressing to make, chapter I have ever made! I hope you like the ending…

Natsume: OMG… SO…

Mikan: are you trying to say "romantic", Natsu??

Natsume: (blushed and walked away… before he disappear he threw his shoe on sarahpatrick head…)

Me: Itai! That hurt! Natsume no baka!!

ShireenPatrick (sarahpatrick sister): I will only read the last chapter… I don't want to read the rest… too long…

Me: What?! No no you must read it all!

Khaos-chan: (still dead on the floor—so the soul is talking… or can I say corpse! Ps… only those who read the review of Khaos-chan knows what I am talking about…) My my… where's the pigeon, sarahpatrick?? Do you want me to haunt you??

Me: Sorry… I forgot about it…

Khaos-chan: (grimace) good… it means that I am going to haunt you until you die!!! MUAAAHHHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Me: gulp!

Ladalada: Wahhh… I am here again!

Me: Yes! This is the last chapter! So I am going to put everyone in again for the last time!

Girlonthemove210: I am glad that you kept updating even though you are busy… well I am busy too with school…

Me: Yeah… school sucks sometimes…

Ser Leen a.k.a. Blackcat0707: Yey! At last sarah… you finished it… let us start with the Kyou Kara Maoh… okay?

Me: Ne ne Blackcat0707… after the exams k?

Blackcat0707: cry… cry… but our favourite author of KKM has update their stories yeah…?

Me: Yeah! Cant wait to read again… okay… any KKM fans… the title of the story we are talking about is 'Till Death do us part'…Oh yeah… before I forgotten… please check out another story of one of my fav … 'Persona's secret Diary'…or I think that is the title… this story is Gakuen Alice's! great Story!

Minahoru: Ne onee-san! I am here to!!!

Me: Hai' imooto-san! Love you too!!!

Minahoru: Yey!

Natsumedestiny: After all my advice i have given to you... at last you have finished the story... thank goodness(sigh)

Me: Thanks... you really had help me alot, Natsumedestiny! same to you to Arashi Sakura n okaix! jazzflame n JC-zala too And all!!!!!! great friends you guys have been!

Me: thanks who had reviewed me all this while!!!

love-mikan

okaix

minahoru-- my little sis!

blackcat0707--remember no KKM Fanfic for me first! even though i have started to write it already... help me... please stop me from typing!!! i need to study.. oh anyway... fate-stay night was so great!!! you wont believe what happen hehhehehehehehe...

ladalada

Norlyn Jean-- i have to update this chapter as fast as i could for you --

girlonthemove210

Khaos-chan-- my pigeon friend lover!!! hahaha

animexanime obsessed

Natsumedestiny

Aelita18

XXMikanXX

JC-zala

gigixx

kishi.tenshi

jazzflame

Dooti

midnightblue123

chocobangbang

Arahi Sakura

kemcat16

weirdlyn

Star of Shadow

Leenstarz

xXangelicprincessXx

Neko246

XrandomgirlX

nichilovesanime101

x - DragoN PriestesS - x

The Fair Maiden

gabigail08

Crystal the shining star

eiChi17---my friend!! glad we meet there!

gakuenalicefan302

Misaki-chan

Hitomi01

lina200634-- thanks for telling me that mistake... i still remember that until today because of you!

PinkEverlasting

KawaiiLinaKisses

maplecat

euremi

-aNimEdArkU-

InnocentFantasy

ShadowYumii

wind-master-redmoon

Aelita18--- you really shocked me when you said that... omg.. i thought u really hate me... but thankss! ur the best too!

wannabeawriter

SailorDayDreamer--Thanks for supporting the idea of making mikan have another alice!!


End file.
